Long way to happy
by freedomqueen
Summary: AU. A chance at True Love. A chance to mend a bond torn by lies. Second chances. Will Regina Mills take them? Love and acceptance are right there, she feels them, if it is possible she could touch them. Will she be brave enough to reach out for them? OutlawQueen, eventually. Henry/Regina relationship development. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! :)

This is the first Outlaw Queen story we attempt to write. Yes, we are two (Dami aka GoodSpaghetti and Juli aka freedomqueen).

We wanted to give Regina a second chance at True Love, a second chance to mend the issues she has with her son, and, finally, after a long path of suffering and redemption... may find her happy ending? So... we came up with this! This is a Regina/Robin, Regina/Henry centric story.

We hope you like it and let us know what you think of it. We would really appreciate it :)

Without anything more to say here's the story. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long way to happy<strong>_

**CHAPTER 1**

The night was quiet.

Neverland in its wake, the _Jolly Roger_ sailed through the sky, as easily as though it were the sea. All complications that accursed place had meant to the rescue party were left behind as they traversed, the pale white of the moonlight their only guide amidst the darkness. Surrounding them, grey clouds drifted like spectres, eerie and unnerving.

They had left a defeated Peter Pan behind, and with them, taken those of the Lost Boys willing to desert their past life and–most importantly–their leader behind.

Henry was safe; that was the only thing that really mattered. Revenge… revenge could wait. That was something to be thought of it later, once they were all _home_.

* * *

><p>"Feeling satisfied?" Tinkerbell asked as she approached The Dark One, with not the slightest hint of fear nor intimidation.<p>

Rumplestiltskin just looked at her and did not answer. His attention was focused on one particular person standing on the quarterdeck, far as possible from the others and observing the sky above her, deep in thought. She seemed troubled, and–above all–lonely.

"You taught her well, you know. It's a real pity that you chose anger as her method of finding magic. Like you did to find, better, _take_ yours as well." The fairy stopped alongside him, following his gaze to the not-so-distant Regina. The Dark One did not spare her a glance.

"She could have been happy, you know. She knows that." Disappointment and something akin to pain tinged Tink's voice.

Finally Gold deigned to look intriguingly at the blond-haired woman beside him. This was perhaps the first time he had heard someone talk about Regina in a tender, rather than hateful way. The fairy cared for her, he dared to think.

"Would you ever apologize? Or, at least, would you tell her that after all, you did find your happiness–by sacrificing _hers_. You'll have to work it out with Bae, but he'll come around. He's a good boy. At least _you_ have someone to go back to." Tink's voice was harsh–trying to make him feel guilty–or so she believed. Recognising that Gold was willing to listen to her, Tink kept talking. _This_ _was the moment_. "Would you do it, any of it? Did you even care for her? Did you… _love_ her?"

"My apologies would not do her any good, not now. The time for apologies has passed. It was lost a long time ago." Still, his gaze did not waver from Regina. "I did care for her, in my own twisted way. Sadly, I admit; she never is going to be happy again, dearie. Now she is just some Evil Queen trying, _struggling_ I would dare to say, to accept that fact. That will be hard enough for her to handle." He paused suddenly, taking a deep breath. "Having her mentor recognizing all the good she could have done, all the good she _could have been_ would not do her any favours. That would only take her deeper."

"_You_ made her the Evil Queen." Tink snapped, prompting Gold to look at her for the second time during their conversation (even though she was the one doing practically all the talking).

"Perhaps… I just gave her _options_. She was the one who made the decisions."

"I think we both know better than that, _dearie_." Tink answered scathingly, mocking him. "She deserves better, from you of all people."

"What makes you believe that Regina's life concerns me? How is any of what you have said relevant to me?"

"You don't even feel sorry, do you?" She scoffed. "You have Belle waiting for you back in Storyblug, or whatever." Gold rolled his eyes at her incorrect pronunciation.

"You even have your son, a family. What does she have, Henry? Look at him." She pointed to where he was standing with the Charmings'. "I lost my wings for Regina. She was my only friend." Tears formed in the green eyes of the fairy, remembering how everything had ended for them. "I really did try to help her."

Tink smiled sadly, a pale hand wiping away shamelessly the single tear that had fallen down her fair cheek. "She trusted you... you and your anger-lessons _so much_. Dreaming about vengeance, talking proudly about her mentor and all the things, _dark things_, you would teach her…." Gold listened in silence. "She was lost then. You made sure of it."

Both stood awkwardly, watching as the former Evil Queen trembled under the pale light of the moon. She was crying, both could tell.

"You see that?" Tink broke the silence, gesturing once again to where Regina stood. "That, _dearie_, is a broken woman, your apprentice. _Your puppet_. That's what you made her. But you could change that. We can give her back her happy ending." Gold's head snapped back to the fairy, eyes fiercely meeting hers, brown to green. Tink's image was a little blurry. Was it tears that he had in his dark brown eyes? Could it be?

"Ho—how?" He hesitated, remorse washing over him. He had thought he would never feel that again and yet the fairy had found the one spot he had tried so hard to repress with all his might. Love.

_Love is weakness_, he thought. _But how wrong could it be to give into weakness just one more time?_ _Just this time_. _I finally do have everything, after all._

Could he be weak? Could he be selfless just this once? Could he be vulnerable for the sake of that young girl he remembered from now years ago?

That young, broken girl of whom he would stay with at nights until she cried herself out and finally succumbed to sleep. Oh yes, he remembered that suffering. He had thought of putting an end to it, but _his_ ends were greater. He needed his son. He would lead that young lady down the darkest of paths and leave her be, but after one particular night, he could no longer do that. He had witnessed so much suffering that the humane part of him refrained from leaving her behind. Yes, he would lead her down that path but he would take care of her, giving her _options_. He would make her stronger. He would not allow her to be a coward. He was going to make her the greatest, most powerful sorceress ever– a ruler. All he could not have been, for on the inside, behind the Dark One's magic, he was nothing but a coward. He had been weak for Regina once. Why couldn't he do it again? Only this time, it would really mean something. This time he would do the right thing. _Just this time_.

Sensing that Gold had lost himself deep in thought, Tink decided it was time to speak up again.

"We need a portal. I'll do the rest," she said, "I'll go talk to her, you create a portal and we will send–or _push_ her, whatever–to find her happiness. I have pixie dust but it has been a long time since I have used magic, so I need _you_ to open a portal." Tink tried to sound as sure as possible. She did not know if this would work, because _this_ Regina was no longer the Regina she had known back in the Enchanted Forest. She had seen her heart and that was proof enough. Sadly, darkness had won her over.

However, during their adventures in Neverland, Tink had caught glimpses of that young Regina. She had seen her when she talked about her son. _She is still there_, she thought. _She must be there_.

After all, True Love was eternal, Blue had told her that. But would Regina's darkened heart be an obstacle in her quest to find it? Tink picked hope over fear. True Love would turn that heart bright red. She believed. _I believe_, she thought.

"_You_. You are sending Regina to find her happiness, not me. She wouldn't be happy about being separated from Henry." Gold started to walk over to where Regina stood, the Charmings' following suit. Henry was hugging her now.

"Perhaps _that_ is part of the test as well, _dearie_. Not every day are you lucky enough to have an Evil Queen as your mother who kind of killed Peter Pan and _saved your heart_. You underestimate love, Rumplestiltskin. Sometimes drastic things have to happen for you to realize that you _truly_ love someone," Tink argued, "Just throw the pixie dust when I'm close enough to her."

* * *

><p>They approached the others, who were talking cheerfully amongst themselves. Regina took advantage of Gold's and Tink's arrival to separate herself from the two idiots and their daughter, the Saviour. Henry was now cradled under the protective arm of Emma.<p>

"So, how long before we reach Storybrooke?" Tink asked, moving to stand by Regina's side.

"Not too long," Emma answered. Regina took another step away as if the idea of going _home_ scared her. Tink noticed and took a step closer to her.

"Are you okay, Regina?"

"I'm fine. Tired, that's all," the former Queen said tersely, trying to avoid her gaze once more by turning her eyes to the sky above her.

"What's that?!" Henry shouted, escaping from Emma's grasp to could lean over the _Jolly Roger's_ railings.

Green light parted the sky and the sea below them began to swirl violently.

"I'm sorry," Tink apologised, and grabbed Regina's wrist, a metal bracelet appearing on it instantly.

"Tink, what the h–" Before she could finish, Tink pushed her over the side of the _Jolly Roger_. _Please stay alive_, she thought.

The Charmings' yelled her name. She could hear, but she couldn't see. She was falling. _Again_.

It took only half a second for Henry to realise what was going on. "_A portal,_" he breathed, seeing his mother plummet into it.

"_MOM!"_ Henry shouted, running to where Tink stood despite Emma's desperate attempts to hold him back. He started climbing the rail and jumped.

"Henry, _NO!"_ Emma cried, trying to jump as well, but Tink prevented the Charmings' from doing so. She froze them in their places. "Are you crazy?!" Emma shouted at her, "Let me go!" And then, she could move. The portal was gone, though.

Regina could hear their screams whilst she was falling. Was this all planned? Was this an act? Momentarily, she closed her eyes. The Charmings' had finally done it. They had finally gotten rid of her.

All she could see whilst she was helplessly falling was green light and... _Henry_. This was no plan. They would never have allowed him to be taken with her.

Unable to use magic, she could not reach out for him. A sad smile crept onto her face. Her little prince had jumped– he had come after her. Her sweet, brave boy.

She didn't feel so alone for the first time in...She could scarcely remember. She did not care. Her little prince would keep her safe wherever they were going, and so would she.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

><p>I really want to say a big '<strong><em>Thank you<em>**' to **RichelleBrinkley** for beta-ing our chapter; I really appreciate that you also took the time to 'revise' the others as well. I couldn't be more happy with the result :)

So? How bad was it? Please review and let us know what did you think!

XoXo,

**Dami and Juli**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! :)

Thank you so much for your response to the story. The follows, favs, etc. We are really grateful and we also appreciate the fact that you took the time to write to us and encourage us to keep going with the story.

So… as a result of all that, here's the second chapter. Reviews are always welcomed!

Disclaimer: We do not own "Once Upon A Time" or any other recognizable character. This story is only for entertainment purpose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long way to happy<strong>_

**CHAPTER 2**

Snow, Charming and Emma could not believe what had just happened. Tink had released them from her freezing spell, and yet they stayed rooted to their spots.

Emma had tears in her eyes.

"What did you do?" Her voice went out like a whisper, as if all the strength within her was gone– but suddenly, her bright green eyes turned to the fairy. "_What in the seven hells did you just do_?!" She yelled at Tink taking a menacing step towards her, but she was stopped by Prince Charming.

A strong hand gripped Emma's forearm. "Emma, stay calm." He breathed into his daughter's ear.

All those on the _Jolly Roger_ were watching the exchange. Even Hook had left the helm and hurried over to where the others stood. "Bloody hell, people! Can't you keep the peace for more than five minutes? What's happened now?" he asked gruffly, breaking just a little bit the tension.

Snow was the one to answer.

"Regina fell through a portal." She said matter-of-factly.

"Regina was _pushed off_ of this goddamned boat and fell through a fucking portal with _my _son." Emma hissed, correcting her mother.

"Ship, love. It's a ship and it's not damned– _and_ may I remind you, the lad is Her Majesty's son as well." Hook answered, smiling at her.

"Whatever," Emma sighed and turned to Tink once more, "Now… _you_." She pointed to where the other blond haired woman was. "Could you explain to us what exactly you did and why?" Emma asked with a courtesy that made her mouth ache. She just wanted to shake a little common sense into the fairy.

Tink did not answer. She glanced at Gold who was leaving, to prepare himself for landing. "We are about to reach Storybrooke. Get ready and stop arguing or you will all die. This conversation is over for now." The entire group looked curiously at him but obliged. _Yes, I need to be alive to kill that damn fairy_, Emma thought.

* * *

><p>Most of the townspeople were waiting for them when they arrived. Bright, happy faces greeted them as they descended from the <em>Jolly Roger<em>. The feeling of reunion, belonging, family and _home_ filled the air.

Sadly, as soon as all the hugs and smiles were over the rescue party could see expressions of worry on the faces of the inhabitants of Storybrooke.

They were thinking of Henry, and The Queen, Regina.

"Where is the Queen?!" A dwarf asked and the others started repeating the same question, rumors spreading fast.

"She's kidnapped him."

"She's dead."

"She killed him."

"They didn't make it."

Those were the more gentler comments the rescue party could hear.

"SILENCE!" Snow White shouted. The crowd stopped talking and turned to look at their former leader. "First of all, let me tell you that Regina had nothing to do with Henry's disappearance. _Both_ of them are lost. Second, you don't have to worry, we'll find him. We'll bring him back." She could see the looks in the Storybrooke residents' faces. They still hated her, they still hated Regina, and for a second she thought that that fact would never change. Then, she noticed the concerned look in Granny and Ruby's eyes. At least those two were expecting more from her. She smiled.

"We are going to get _both_ of them back _home_." She said determinedly.

Charming hugged her and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Snow looked to where an uncomfortable Emma stood. She reached out her hand to her. "We'll find them. We don't leave family behind, Emma."

Emma snorted. She was angry. She had just gotten her son back, and in the blink of an eye, she had lost him again.

"Pretty sure about that, huh?" She could see the pain in her mother's eyes, but did not care. They had left her behind. _They fucking left me behind_, she thought. "You send me through a magic wardrobe. You _both_ leave _me_ behind. How is that _family_ to you?" She was crying, because she remembered Neverland.

She remembered the land that had helped realize who she truly was: an orphan. No hope, no savior–just an orphan. She had been left behind.

"Just…don't follow me", she breathed out.

Snow tried to, but David stopped her. "She's worried about Henry, Snow. Give her space."

Snow swallowed back tears. "Let's go home," she whispered.

* * *

><p>When they arrived home, Emma was already there. She had taken a shower and was sitting on the couch. Red eyes stared at them as soon as Snow and David opened the door.<p>

Then, Emma went back to staring off into the distance.

Snow nodded to David. He went upstairs.

"Emma, can I speak with you?" she asked timidly, taking a place next to her on the couch. "Regina will bring Henry back. You have to trust her." Snow took away the trembling cup of tea that Emma had in her hands. She put it on the floor.

"Listen to me, honey. She will."

"How can…." She stopped, for she could not speak. Tears stung in her throat. "How can you be so sure about that?!" She stood up and started pacing. "You told me that she couldn't change. How can I trust that she will bring my son back? HOW?" She yelled, but she was not angry. Snow could tell.

"You believed her about the Archie-thing. You were right. You only know her as the Mayor and Henry's possessive mother, Emma, and yet you believed in her. Neverland changed her. Maybe you cannot tell the difference, for you do not know her as The Evil Queen but I, _I_ saw her grow. I would dare say that I saw glimpses of the Regina I once knew. _Believe_, Emma. She needs it now more than ever."

Emma sat beside her mother in silence.

"I'm scared." She admitted after a while, wiping away tears. "He jumped after her. He willingly jumped. I just… I don't want to be left behind," she admitted with a choking sob.

Her heart was breaking into little tiny pieces. She was not used to exposing herself. She did not like it how felt doing so.

"Honey…" Snow hugged her. "Regina _is_ his mother too. Like it or not. He would have jumped for you as well. I would have, David too. Even Hook would have done it." She stopped, tracing circles softly on Emma's back. "Henry loves her, for she has been his mother for ten long years, baby. As hard he tried he could not ignore that. You can't go around ignoring True Love's call…"

"True-" Snow cut her off. "Emma, listen to me. If the bond between Henry and Regina gets stronger, do not panic. _You_ are his mother, too. He went out looking out for you. He wants you in his life. Maybe this is just a chance to make things better, healthier. You need to take this chance, and believe." Emma slowly away from her mother's embrace.

"Maybe…" She said firmly. "But I would like to talk to Tinkerbell and Gold, to be sure. Would you… would you come with me?"

* * *

><p>"Apparently the closed sign is useless. I was considering putting it down." Gold's voice sounded from the back of his shop when he heard the door being opened.<p>

Snow and Emma went through directly, without asking for any kind of permission. Tink was there as well. Both Emma and Snow were a little surprised at that.

_Great_, Emma thought, _I can kill two birds with one stone_.

"I need to talk to you. _Both_ of you," She emphasized. Tink looked uncomfortably to where Gold and Belle were standing. "Alone," Emma added.

Gold said something to Belle and she left the room. Snow and Emma sat on the bed. Tink and Gold remained standing, arms folded in front of them.

"Where are Henry and Regina? Where did you send them?" she asked to the fairy directly.

"The Enchanted Forest," Gold answered. Tink looked at him, puzzled. She thought he would not speak at all. After all, it had been her plan.

"Why?"

"Let's just say Her Majesty had a few unsolved matters there." Again, Tink had tried to speak but Gold prevented her from doing so by answering for her.

"What kinds of matters?"

"Things you do not have to worry about, Miss Swan."

"Like hell I have to worry! She is with my son!" she yelled, trying to stand up. Snow grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Henry is her son as well, if I may remind you," Gold said. "The bond torn by lies they need to mend, Miss Swan. Also something else must be discovered, something your mother is quite familiar with. But that, dearie, is not my story to tell. So now, if you would please leave…" Both Snow and Emma stood up, seeing that they were not going to get more answers.

"How can I talk to Henry?" Emma asked as Gold lead them outside the shop.

"The answer again lies in bonds, Miss Swan. The first and the second were born of vengeance. The third, however, was a product of a willing choice; it was born of True Love." Then, he slammed the door in their faces.

"Thanks for doing that," Tink said as she approached the front of the shop.

"Do not thank me, dearie. Not yet. I did nothing. For now I only scared away the vultures from the rotten meat."

"Regina's life is _not_ rotten," She snapped at him angrily, "True Love will save her. Her son will save her."

"Oh, that is a certainty, dearie. But have you asked yourself– would The Queen let herself be saved?

* * *

><p><strong>– The Enchanted Forest –<strong>

She woke up to a constant pain running throughout her body. Deep brown eyes fluttered open, blinded by a powerful bright white light. The pain was intense, spreading through her blood. She fainted.

* * *

><p>Regina could feel how slowly her senses brought her back to consciousness. Remembering the bright light, she did not open her eyes immediately. Cursing, and with a pounding pain in her head, she sat up on the warm grass. Eyes were still closed. She felt so dizzy. She slowly began to open her eyes, afraid of what she might find… Nothing.<p>

"What….?" She breathed, seeing that nothing but darkness surrounded her. She searched for Tink's restraining magical bracelet, but it was gone. "Clever, fairy," she said to herself, smiling.

She tried to stand up, but she did not have enough energy to do so.

The sound of breaking branches caused her eyes to snap to where the sound had come from.

"Who's there?" she called out. "Show yourself!" A fireball appeared in her left hand, illuminating the place. She saw someone hiding behind a tree. Despite her headache, she stood up and went to where the stranger was hiding. He stepped out, making himself visible.

"Who… are you?" Regina asked, stopping in her tracks–fireball still in hand– just a few steps away from a four year-old little boy.

"Who are you?" the boy asked with a tiny, soft voice. "You not from here." Regina was amused. Was she dreaming?

"I'm Regina," she offered. The boy took a curious step towards her.

"Roland, m'lord," the young boy answered. Regina smiled at his mistake before collapsing against the ground, her magic momentarily gone. Darkness surrounded them once more.

The boy gasped and took the final steps so he could touch her. "Guegina," he put a small hand on her forehead. His father taught him that when someone had their forehead warm, it meant that they were sick.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, trying to stand up on her feet again. The boy helped her and guided her to the nearest tree so she could lean against it.

"I'm going to find Papa, Gueguina. Stay here." And then he left.

_Henry_, she thought, trying to get up again and search for her son–but the pain appeared again, making her fall into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Regina woke up feeling something warm grasped around her middle. She opened her eyes and saw Roland. His head was on her stomach, and his arms around her middle. She smiled. Gently she tucked a lock of brown hair behind the little boy's ear.

She hummed to him, thinking of ways to find her son.

She did not know how much time had passed until Roland moved, and when she looked down she saw shining brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hello, little fellow," She greeted.

"STAND UP, you evil witch!" a man shouted, coming out of the bushes, followed by at least four other men. As quickly as she could, a completely startled Regina stood up straight, hiding Roland behind her.

When had they found her? Why hadn't she heard anything? Gods... she was losing her touch.

Storybrooke was a relatively safe place, but not The Enchanted Forest. There, she would have to have four eyes and ears; there, Regina would have to be careful, _on guard_.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" the man warned her. Regina conjured a fireball but before she could throw it, an arrow flew through the air and almost hit her right below her left breast; luckily she only felt a scratch. She could not move.

A woman was approaching her and took Roland by the hand. She fell, again. She was getting used to falling.

"Tie her up!" the woman commanded, walking away with the little boy.

_The only woman_, Regina noticed before beginnig to lose all her senses, prisoner to the blinding pain.

Regina could feel something thick spreading through her veins. Her blood was burning her inside out. _Oh no_, she though, but before she could finish her train of thought, a pained scream wracked the calm silence of the forest. She felt as though she was being cut in half. She curled herself into a ball, hugging herself as if she could make the pain go away. Another scream tore from her mouth.

Behind those waves of pain she could feel that she was being restrained, and then a hand pressing hard on her collarbone. She relaxed, thinking she had passed out–but she was still awake. The pain did not leave her, but as she seemed to be in some kind of zombie state she could not totally feel it. She could also hear the strong beat of a strong heart.

"Don't…" she whispered half- conscious. "My son…"

The man looked intensely at the brunette in his arms. Mulan walked near him with Roland next to her. "What is she saying?"

"Nothing that makes sense," Robin answered to Mulan. He glanced at Roland, who was silently crying. "I'm sorry, son. The lady will be okay." He felt sorry for not had listened to his son. Roland had told him that a beautiful woman was lost and hurt in the woods, and that she could do magic. Yet, he had not believed him–that was why his little boy had left in the middle of the night to stay with the mysterious woman. Now he could tell it was all real.

* * *

><p>"What did you to her?!" Henry screamed, hurrying to where Robin had stopped with his mother in his arms. "She is in pain," he continued, seeing the facial expression of his mother. "She has magic!" He yelled at the adult.<p>

Robin left Regina upon a soft animal skin near the now-extinguished fire.

"You could have killed her!" Henry punched Robin in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards.

Robin grabbed Henry's hand so he could not hit him anymore. "But she is alive, boy. A man of mine… a woman shot her with a poisoned arrow. We believed she was going to hurt Roland."

"She is not _that_ anymore!" Henry argued, and without another word he went to Roland and his mother.

"Mom…" he called, but she did not answer. "Mom…" he tried shaking her. "MOM!"

"Okay, lad, that's enough," Robin said, taking Henry by his arms. He sat the older boy on a log, "Listen to me, Henry. I'm sorry. She will be fine, the poison will go away." The boy was crying. "What's her name, fellow?" Robin asked, smiling and ruffling Henry's hair.

"Regina," Henry answered, wiping away his tears.

"Regina will be fine. Now, go with Roland and find some watery-grapes so we can keep her hydrated."

Henry did not move.

"I'll watch her until you come back." Robin promised. He took a quick glance to where the woman, Regina, was lying. Roland had not lied–she was beautiful indeed; and at the same time, the most intriguing woman he had ever seen. Even asleep, even her clothes were strange.

"Fine," Henry agreed reluctantly. The boys disappeared into the woods.

Robin sat next to Regina. He took a wet rag and placed it on her forehead.

"Are we going to keep her?" Mulan asked, the rest of the merry men milling behind her. "She has magic, Robin. She's dangerous." The merry men voiced their agreement.

"She is sick now, and her son is scared as hell. We are not going to abandon them."

Robin did not even bother to look Mulan in the eye. He continued watching over Regina, replacingthe wet rag from time to time.

"We could take the boy," Mulan added.

"Go and hunt something for dinner, _all of you_!" Robin shouted, getting to his feet. He saw Regina had furrowed her eyebrows as if she was listening to what he was saying. "_Now_!"

Yes, he hated magic as well. He did not like having a witch in his camp, or the witch's son–but they had done nothing to them, so the debt was going to be paid. Then, he and his merry men would continue on their way. Witch and son behind him, or so he believed…

He did not know that fate had something greater in store for him.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

><p>So? This one was a little bit larger, you can't complain right? We are already working on the 3rd chapter so if the odds are in our favour it won't be that long until next time.<p>

Before I go, again I would like to say a big '**Thank you**' to our dear beta, **RichelleBrinkley **:)

Have a great day/night everyone! XoXo

Dami and Juli :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! :) We are sorry about the delay. The reason was that we had a very hard time looking for someone to help us with the final correction... but here we are and so is the new chapter. That's why we also want to truly thank to our friends who helped us with the previous chapters: Radu and Cailyn, without them chapter one, two and three wouldn't exist. THANKS AGAIN! 3

Now... to our readers: thank you so much for your response, the new favs, follows, and the reviews. It really means a lot and also encourage us to keep on writing!

Disclaimer: In the second chapter.

ENJOY and let us know what did you think!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long way to happy<strong>_

**CHAPTER 3**

"Stay… away" Regina's voice caused Henry, Robin, and Roland to look at her immediately.

The rest of the merry men and Mulan were metres away from Regina and Henry's camp. They were afraid of them both.

"She's waking up!" Henry said rising on his feet to get to her side. "Mom…" he tried calling to her.

"Don't…. Daniel… No."

Both of the adults frowned at Regina's words. Robin had Roland in his arms. Henry knelt by Regina's side.

"Lad, I don't think she is. The poison must be leaving her, that's why she's speaking."

"Mom!" Henry insisted, gripping his mother's arm. "Wake up!"

"David… I… We… need him."

Tears welled in Henry's eyes. Robin left Roland on the ground beside him and took Henry's arms with his hands. "Listen to me, young man. Your mother will be fine. You were by her side all day, nothing has changed. Go get some sleep in Roland's tent."

"I won't leave her alone!" He cried out. "I'm not going to do _that _ever again!"

"Papa can look out for Guegina," Roland interjected "won't you?" Roland asked his father. Puppy brown eyes looked up at him.

"He won't. He is as afraid of her as the others." Henry blurted out as a matter of fact, wiping his fallen tears away. Robin looked at the older boy.

"Maybe I am, in fact, a little scared, but _that_ is something the lady will never know. Off with you two, now."

"Come Henwy!" Roland happily invited the older boy to his tent. Henry gave a quick glance to his mother. He was so tired. He needed some sleep and he wasn't going that far anyway, just a few metres away. And so they left.

"Un… untie me!" Regina screamed causing Robin to jump and stumble a few steps backwards. She was moving as if she was trying to get free of something. "UNTIE ME!" Robin quickly knelt before her and despite of telling Henry just a few minutes ago that his mother was not going to wake up, he began shaking her gently.

"My lady… My lady… Regina… wake up," He called softly trying not to attract the attention of his men. "Regina…" she continued moving, but Robin could tell it was more like struggling. "For God's sake woman, stay still!" He raised his voice nervously, while giving soft touches to her face to try to wake her up. Her hand gripped his, stopping all movements, both from hers and his. She then rested both hands, still entangled, over her chest. "Stay... Daniel..." her grip of his hand grew stronger. He frowned. Her face was in peace now and she went back to sleeping peacefully.

"Better now..." Robin half-breathed to himself. It was a little bit awkward now that he realized that his hand was still in Regina's. He tried gently to slip it away. "No. Don't". Regina said, again making her grip even stronger.

"Okay, fine!" He said, defeated. "Is it always this way with you?" Robin huffed and made himself comfortable with his back against a tree, still holding her hand. He then smiled a little at the fact that he was talking to her like if she was actually listening. Maybe he needed some sleep as well.

* * *

><p>"Who's Daniel?" Roland asked curiously while he watched Henry light a candle.<p>

"My mom's fiancé." Henry answered not paying too much attention to the little boy.

"Fiancé? What's a fiancé?" He asked again, nearing to the warm fire.

"Someone's True Love," he replied looking for something in his bag. "Do you and your father live in the woods?" He asked, taking two chocolates bars out of it. He offered one to Roland, and the boy look at it intrigued.

"And who's David?" He asked, mimicking Henry's movements to get rid of the chocolate's wrapper.

"I asked first. David is my grandfather." _Why would mom want to see David of all people?_ He thought. Both eat the chocolate in silence. Roland making funny faces to the new flavour in his mouth.

"We live in a castle. Enoooooooormous castle," he gestured with his tiny little hands, all dirty with chocolate. "We went to the woods 'cause we saw a bright green light in the sky. Papa said he couldn't leave me. Then we found you and at night I found Guegina, your mom!" He spoke cheerfully. "Can she be my mum too?" He asked timidly while nearing Henry, both sitting cross-legged], now their legs almost touching. Henry almost yelled at him, but then he saw something in the little boy's eye, something that made him feel guilty, even if he had resisted the urge to snap at him.

"Where's your mom Roland? Regina is _my_ mom, we can't share her." Maybe his words were too harsh, for Roland rose to his feet and went to his skin, which laid on the ground, giving his back to Henry. "Roland... I'm sorry." Henry tried. "I'm worried for my mom and I shouldn't have treated you like that... _That_ was how I treated her..." Henry finished absently.

The younger boy turned in his improvised bed. "My mommy is with the stars now. Papa said so." He nodded against his pillow. "I want a mommy here, not there." He pointed to the sky. Henry smiled sadly at his little fellow. Maybe this time he could do something right and protect Roland, as his older brother. "I could be your big brother if you want me to."

"You would do that for me?" Roland asked with eyes as big as eggs.

"Of course." Henry smiled and blew out the light of the candle, making himself comfortable in the improvised bed as well. "Goodnight Roland,"

"Night, Henwy."

And for the first time since he had eaten the poisoned apple turnover, he did not go to the netherworld. Instead he dreamt of a young lady, with long brown curls to the middle of her back and a light brown-haired young man just a few inches taller than the lady. They were walking in the woods, side by side, talking. He was behind them, following their steps. The voices, he could hear, were full of hope, joy and love. He could tell they were in love. A branch cracked under Henry's foot and the young couple turned down to look at him. The young woman was his mother. "Henry!" She screamed, and then, he woke up.

**...**

He hurried up out of the tent and went to where his mother was. Robin was there trying to keep Regina in place. She was awake.

* * *

><p>"Get off of me!" she yelled at him and slapped Robin across the face. He tried to reach her hands but she hit him again.<p>

"What is happening?!" Henry asked preoccupied seeing that Robin could not control her.

"Nothing, just..." Another slap.

"Now, that's it!" He said annoyed and grabbed Regina's hand. She opened her eyes and looked him in the eye. "This is how ladies behave." He smiled while he immobilized her hands. She kicked him in retaliation.

He loosened his grip and backed away. "Deal with her; she is your mother after all." He tiredly breathed out and went to the other camp.

"She's not even completely awake!" Henry shouted while Robin was leaving. "Moron." He said more to himself than to be heard. "Mom... listen. Relax, it must be the poison." Regina was still now, eyes closed.

"Henry... I can't move" She said.

"Wh... why?" He blurted out, touching her face. She was still burning.

"Where are we? Who's that man?

"Nobody" Henry answered, still caressing Regina's face. "Go back to sleep mom, it's not even dawn. I'll stay here."

"Henry... no." She tried to stay awake but her eyes closed again. She dreamt of his son and a man that had him captive. She needed to rescue him.

Henry stood tall on his feet and went to where Robin was, next to the creaky fire.

"What on Earth you think you are doing?" Henry demanded. He tried to imitate Regina's posture when she was annoyed with him and also her fierce glare, the feeling of courage and bravery invading his whole body.

"I beg your pard-"

"Go and take care of her. You promised me." The young boy demanded.

"I'm not going back so she can slap me, boy. She's fine."

"If you don't go, I'll go and Roland will come with me as well. I thought he needed to rest. I thought you were the adult here." Robin tried to protest but seeing Henry's determined look he did not do so.

"Fine. I bet you got those manners from your mother. Gods help me when she wakes up." Henry glared at him but did not say a word. He went to Roland's tent for more sleep.

The little boy hadn't even moved.

* * *

><p>The sun was rising in the sky. A soft pink colour prevailed in it. Robin gaze up at it and then to the woman next to him. He gently touched her forehead. The fever was gone. Glossy brown eyes were looking at him.<p>

"Who are you?" She asked with a raspy voice. He smiled a bit at her. He could tell she was completely awake now, and not in some zombie state. He offered a hand to her so she could sit in the skin. She took it; she had to play nice if she wanted things to work out.

"Robin Hood is the name, my lady. Are you okay?" He asked seeing a purple sparkle in Regina's eyes.

"Fine." She answered rubbing her temple. "Now... tell me. My... lord." She was mocking him, he could tell. He felt pain running through his back when it was slammed against the tree he was previously resting on. He could not breathe and the branches that hugged his whole body against the tree made the task even more difficult.

"My lady... stop." He tried. Regina was now on her feet.

"Where's my son?" She yelled at the stranger. "Give him back to me!"

"Regi... na, let me explain it to you." Her hold grew stronger and he could not breathe. "STOP!" He cried out in pain.

**...**

Henry heard the scream and went to their camp. _They must be fighting again_, he thought. _What a child! I can't believe this is the real Robin Hood_. Long strides were necessary before he reached the place and saw his mother completely awake and Robin trapped to a tree.

"MOM!" He screamed at her.

She looked at him and a smile spread across her face. "Henry…"she said or so he believed, he started feeling that rejection again. He hated when she did magic. He did not know how but she was now kneeling in front of him, touching his check and ruffling his hair. He wanted to push her away, and tell her how much he hated her for doing magic but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Honey, are you alright?" Regina asked, concern written all over her face and voice. She was still weak, he could tell. "Henry?" He blinked, surprised that her touch was warm and it felt good, so good.

"Leave him," he whispered "he is helping us." A bump was heard and then a voice cursing out loud. He saw Robin getting on his feet, trying to regain his normal breathing. Regina hugged him and for the first time in the last few months he hugged her back without a second thought. He now understood that her magic and actions as well were not evil. She was a lioness trying to protect her little lion, her son. She had always been a lioness, but only now he realized it. He backed away and touched her check. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much." Robin interrupted before the woman could answer, stepping closer to them. Regina stood on her feet in front of Henry. "Stay away," she warned him.

"Stop yelling woman or you are going to wake up the whole camp!"

"You don't get to tell me what I can or cannot do, _sir_." _Again that mocking tone_, Robin thought.

"You owe me an apology." He said rubbing his arm.

"I owe you _nothing_." She hissed.

"You do, actually." Henry interfered. "You were sick mom, and Robin and I took care of you." Regina watched cautiously at the man in front of her. "May I ask why?"

Robin snorted, seeing the distrust in the lady's voice. Henry could felt the tension growing between the adults.

"Mom, just say you are sorry." Henry urged trying to avoid World War III.

"Fine. I am." She answered, defeated, looking Robin straight in the eye.

"You are what?" He asked provoking her, firmly holding her gaze. He smiled mischievously at her. "I believe I did not hear what you are feeling sorry about."

Henry gave a little poke to his mother's flank. "For using magic on you. I'm sorry. Happy now?"

"Very much"

"I'll leave you to speak as _adults_. Behave yourselves, okay? Is _that _understood?" Neither of the adults replied. Henry walked away and entered Roland's tent again.

They stood in an awkward silence for a while. Regina felt tired; she could sleep a month if they allowed her to do so.

"So…" Robin began the conversation, taking a step closer to her after seeing her tired expression. He believed she was going to faint at any time. "Regina, like Regina The Evil Queen… ah?" Regina flinched at that title.

"_That_ would be me," she answered as a matter of fact. He saw Robin take a step back. "Relax, _thief_, I am not going to hurt you." She smiled evilly at him. "If I could, I would obtain very much pleasure in doing so, but I won't."

"You… you really are her?"

"Close your mouth, you are drooling dear." She crossed her arms in front her chest and kept staring at him. "You wish I was…" he winked at her and went the same way Henry had left.

She breathed out and took a seat against the tree. Most people would have run away the instant she admitted to being who she truly was: The Evil Queen.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Regina was dozing off when she heard her son's voice calling at her and felt his gentle touch. He was holding an apple, some watery-grapes, a tooth brush and toothpaste. "Here. Eat something," He sat himself in front of her "I've already eaten mom. I have this extra toothbrush in my bag, as you _always_ tell me. There's a lake just a few metres away from here, I'll go with you, but first you need to eat." She smiled, words couldn't leave her mouth. She could not believe that Henry was actually taking care of her. She thought that she had lost him for good but he had proved her wrong by jumping after her. She stroked him affectionately and then took the apple in her hands. "Thank you, Henry" her throat hurt every time she spoke, she could felt something burning inside of her.

"We are going to Mr Gold's castle. So you have to eat and clean yourself."

"Henry, we have no time for that. We need to get _you _home. Emm-"

"Later. We need to get _you_ better." He said, standing to his feet. While she ate the apple she thought that maybe her little prince was all grown up now. She also thought that he would be a good ruler, a good prince furthermore, a remarkable king: loved and respected by everyone in the realm. If only they could stay here and rebuild their life together… just the two of them: A queen and her little prince, a queen and her only and rightful heir, a queen and her knight. A mother and her son. She smiled at him. She took another bite of the apple, Henry watched her closely. "Why did Tink push you off? Were you arguing?" She swallowed. "No, Henry. We were not arguing and I do not know why she pushed me off." Oh maybe she wasn't a hundred percent sure but she had a clue of why Tink had pushed her off. But could it be, after all this time? "How did you find that man?"

"His name is Robin and _he found me_ and took care of me until we found you."

"Guegina!" A soft, cheerful voice called her name and she saw the little boy from the first night in the forest jumping happily to where she was sitting. The younger boy did not even hesitate in jumping into her arms and hugged her. "You are awake!" Henry smiled, maybe he could share her. This was not going to last forever after all. "Hello Roland" Regina greeted him stroking a block of hair behind the little boy's ear. "How are you?"

"Happy!" He hugged her again and snuggled against her. She grabbed the tooth brush and the toothpaste with one hand and with the other she kept Roland in place, holding him up; his legs around her middle, still hugging her. She rose to her feet, and Henry helped her.

"Someone is in a better mood. Aren't we now?" Robin voice's attracted their attention. "Papa!" Roland screamed and was off of Regina's embrace and ran to his father's arms.

"That… _that _person is your father?" She could not hide her surprise. Roland looked curiously at her. "Yep" He answered.

"Who the hell would…" she said sharply.

"Mooom….." Henry scolded her.

"Wash yourself. We are leaving whenever you are ready, _Your Majesty_. Besides… you are getting really stinky." He scrunched up his nose, Roland giggled.

"How dare y-"

"Let's go mom!" Henry cut her off and took his mother's hands in his before the two adults could jump at each other's throats again.

He lead her to the lake. The water was salty, but it did not matter. She brushed her teeth and magically cleaned herself, keeping the same clothes and then she did the same with Henry.

"Thank you," He smiled "mom," he looked at her worriedly "Robin asked me to tell you something. You can't let the others know you are… _were_ The Evil Queen."

* * *

><p>When they get back to the camp the men were saddling the horses. Robin was teaching Roland how to do so with his little pony. "You will ride with me, my lady, and your son will go with Little John." Robin said not even bothering to look her in the eye. Henry approached the father and son and watched while they saddled Roland's pony.<p>

"I know how to ride and my son will come with me. If not, we better walk" Robin now glanced at Regina and saw her defiant look.

"Mulan, bring Silver to the lady" he commanded without taking his eyes away from the brunette.

"Let me help you" Regina offered Henry, once Silver was in front of them, so she could help him upon their mare. She knew he was too heavy for her, but she did it anyway. Robin saw her intention and hurried to her. He put a hand on her back sending cold shivers through her body. She was not used to being touched. "Let me…" he offered. Regina took a place behind him and let him help. Henry was now up the mare.

"Are you sure you are okay? You look pretty tired." Robin asked Regina taking her hands in his. She shuddered. With the other hand he took the reins of Silver and placed it in Regina's hand. He knelt and offered her help, she accepted and climbed on her horse, Henry sat ahead of her, his back close to her chest.

Robin smiled. _Maybe she is not that infuriating after all_, he thought. Silver whinnied. "Do I have something in my face?" Regina asked, dragging him back to reality. Robin climbed on to his own horse and neared her. "Oh, yes… a little of arrogance right… there." He touched the corner of her mouth and smiled, satisfied at her reaction and then sprinted off with his horse.

"The insolence …" She cursed, but followed him and Roland.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you could ride" Henry said touching Silver's mane.<p>

"You never asked..." She answered, keeping just a few metres away from Robin. Roland was beside her now.

"Who taught you?"

"My father and Daniel." She smiled while memories danced in her brown eyes.

"Can _you _teach me?" Henry asked timidly, trying to look up at his mother's face. She nodded but kept her eyes in the path. She could tell Robin was arguing with the lady warrior. She did not like her. They must have been riding for almost an hour now.

The woods were quiet, not a bird or animal could be heard, and that was making Regina feel uneasy. She softly moved her reins, making Silver catch up with Robin's horse. "Something's wrong." She told him. Robin looked back at her. "If you are tired, you just have to say it..."

"I'm not tired!" She yelled at him, making Silver go closer to Robin's horse and nearly touching. "I'm telling you, something is wrong." Regina glanced to her right and saw a ray of red light coming. She pushed Robin off of his saddle and then took Henry down with her before the light could hit them. The other men and Mulan stopped in their tracks. "What the hell was that for?!" Robin yelled as he took long strides to where Regina was lying on the ground with Henry on top of her.

"DOWN!" She screamed at Robin, but seeing that he did not listen she stretched out her hand and conjured a shield to protect Robin from a new ray of red light.

She stood, Henry beside her. "Harpies" She half-breathed, for the air had been knocked out of her lungs when she fell off of the horse.

Another ray of red light. This time Mulan stopped it with her sword.

"Go to the Dark One's castle!" Robin commanded to his merry men "Little John, take Roland with you!" The men obeyed and left Mulan, Robin, Regina and Henry and the three horses of theirs behind. "I can't see her" Robin said stepping closer to Regina. "Silence", she commanded. They could hear some irrational chattering. "Henry…" she began "get Silver and run. She will lead you to the castle" Henry frowned but did not move. "No, I won't leave you."

"Henry, NOW!" she ordered, before creating another shield protecting them from another red blow. With a _puff _Henry was up on Silver and she instantly was off.

Regina and Robin were back to back now. "You should've left." He said dryly. "Shut up, please." She snapped and threw a fireball into the woods. Laughs could be heard now. "SHOW YOURSELF!" She shouted out. A woman appeared from the middle of nowhere. The creature was half bird, half woman. From up her middle a beautiful woman was staring back at them, the rest of her body was some type of eagle. Her arms were also wings. Mulan swung her sword.

Regina threw another fireball at the creature and almost hit her. The bird launched at Regina but before it could catch her Robin shut an arrow at the creature causing her to fly higher so she could avoid it. "Watch out!" Regina warned as the creature flew over] them. A ray of red light almost hit Robin but Regina's magic prevented it from doing so. She bent, hands resting upon her knees. She was tired and magic was only consuming her energy. Robin and Mulan went to her. "Are you okay?" Robin asked concerned.

"I can't do magic," she breath out, bending over trying to catch her breath. "Careful!" Mulan rejected another blow from the creature. "We need to distract her. I'll do it, _you_ kill her Robin. "_You_," she pointed at Regina "magic yourself out of here". The woman-bird tried to strike again. Regina was fast enough to snatch a sword from Robin's sheath. Robin tried to object but Regina was running away to face the dreadful creature. He went after her but it was late. The beast was looking right back at her now, standing on her feet on the ground. The woman-bird started soaring just a few inches from the ground; she increased her speed and launched herself forward to catch her prey. Regina was faster though, and before Robin reached out for her to push her off she jumped to the creature's back and made it turn around and fly high into the trees, but before the bird could take flight she cut off her head with Robin's sword, both of them spiralling down to the ground the instant she did so. A sonorous bump was heard when the beast hit the ground with Regina on her back. Robin and Mulan ran to her. The archer took her from below her arms and dragged her from underneath the harpy. "Regina" he called to her. She opened her eyes. "Gods damn you woman!" He yelled still holding her in his arms "Do that again and _I_'ll kill you." She smiled, not really caring that he had her in his strong arms; her whole body ached, for she had fallen below the hideous creature.

"Try, _that_ thief" She said with no malice in her voice, just taunting him. He smiled at her and heard Mulan's whistle. Her and Robin's horse appeared. Mulan nodded and helped Regina up on Robin's horse. "We better leave before others come." Mulan suggested.

"She is right." Regina agreed while she felt Robin making himself comfortable behind her "I can walk" she offered shyly, she did not like the feeling of having his chest pressed to her back at all.

"Shut up, woman." Robin sent Winter to a trot.

"As you wish…" She answered in a slow voice.

* * *

><p>Robin could tell she was falling asleep, for from time to time her head went backwards to rest on his shoulder and snapped forward avoiding the contact. "Sleep. You are tired."<p>

"I am not" She argued with a groggy voice.

"Sure you are not." With his strong hands he moved her so she was now seated across the horse. "What ar-"

"Sleep. You've shown yourself off and using such amount of magic when you just have it back did no good to you." Her head was now resting heavily on his shoulder; Robin had her secure with one hand and with the other he lead the horse. She did not fight back.

"I think I hate you, you know…" she admitted sleepily. Robin could not do anything but smile; luckily she could not see him.

"I quite fancy you when you are not yelling at me," he said and stopped talking just a few seconds "oh wait, since we have met you are yelling at me so… yeah, maybe I quite hate you too, infuriating woman."

"Shut up." She replied.

"As you wish, _Your Majesty_."

**...**

They rode in silence with a completely asleep Regina. The Dark One's castle was just a few minutes ahead of them. "I know what you are doing," Mulan urged her horse next to Robin and Regina. The man frowned. He could tell that Mulan had been a little stressed out since The Queen and her son's arrival. "I know who she is, Robin. The Evil Queen." Robin just looked at his partner. _Exactly. She was The Evil Queen_, he thought. "You like her."

"Wha-"

"For our own good she will be leaving in 3 days. That's it or I'll tell the others. They will hunt her down, Robin." The archer looked back ahead.

"I do not like her."

"Not yet. But knowing you, you will. In spite of being who she is, she has qualities you admire: bravery, pride, determination, and certainly, zero respect of the authorities." He did not speak through the rest of the ride. He thought of Mulan's words. He couldn't like The Evil Queen, she was evil. And yet, he did not see an evil queen. All he saw in the woman as she had slept in his arms was a lioness: a brave, proud, determined and, sometimes, arrogant lioness. Not some evil queen.

He saw a lioness willing to kill whoever tried to hurt her little boy.

He smiled at his thoughts, for he considered himself a lion too.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 is almost finished! And we believe we've found a permanent beta so I'm pretty sure I can tell you that the wait won't be that long again.<p>

Have a great week everyone! XoXo

Dami and Juli :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! You have missed us, right? We hope you did. Well… we are back.

We are really, _really_, sorry for the delay. The thing is that we had a hard (_really hard_) time looking for a permanent beta, but thanks to the Gods we finally found one. We are (and you should as well) really grateful to **RichelleBrinkley**, without her… we wouldn't be here, writing the AN. So, **THANK YOU** :)

This time, we are not making any promises about the next update because the last time we did… well, you know what happened. What it's certain is that the next chapter is already written. Our dearest beta only have to take a _deep_ dive into it.

In this chapter we introduce you two mysterious siblings that are physically inspired on Legolas and Tauriel from "The Hobbit".

Read, _enjoy_, and if you're in a good mood, review. It really help us to keep our hopes high and continue with this story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Long way to happy<em>**

**CHAPTER 4**

"What happened to her?" Henry asked worriedly when he saw Robin entering the castle with his mother in his arms.

"Shh..." he soothed, "She is just asleep. Follow me. I'll tell you later, boy."

Robin crossed the tall wooden doors, then a great hall full of ancient portraits, and headed straight for a giant staircase. "Come," he commanded. Henry did so.

They left Regina in a room on the second floor. The room had a king-sized bed and the biggest wardrobe Henry had ever seen. There was a desk with a giant, dirty mirror near the door. The walls were a soft white, with not a portrait nor frame adorning them. Another door led to what he thought was probably a bathroom. The balcony was smaller than the room and had nothing on it, just the railing.

The room seemed empty and lifeless to Henry, as if no one had been there for decades.

When Robin laid Regina in bed he finally spoke up. "What happened to her?"

"Your mother slayed some hideous monster using a stolen sword–_mine, _as a matter of fact. She has used a great deal of magic and run out of energy." He stood, approaching Regina. Henry looked cautiously at him, but Robin did nothing more than press a hand to Regina's forehead.

"She put on quite a show," the archer made himself smile at her.

Henry pulled Robin's hand from his mother's forehead. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed in a low whisper, trying not to wake Regina.

Robin frowned. "Taking care of h-"

"I can do it. She's _my_ mom," Henry said hotly. "I can see what you're doing," he nodded knowingly. "She won't lay an eye on you."

He looked Robin straight in the eye, both standing face to face next to Regina's bed. "Stay away," Henry warned the older man, "or-"

"Or what?" Robin raised his voice. He then smiled ruefully and shook his head; he was not going to argue with the boy, at least not about his intentions with the Queen.

"Me and The Evil Queen? Not a chance, boy. Besides... she's not even _that_ beautiful. She's no match for me." He winked at Henry and left the room, laughing silently at the boy's unfounded protectiveness.

Henry was red with anger. Maybe now he understood how his mother felt sometimes.

But it did not take too long for the hatred to be appeased. He thought in Robin's words: his mother had slayed a devilish creature, maybe a dragon or a troll, with a sword.

_A sword_, he marveled. He looked at her again and grinned as if he was in the presence of some comic hero. Henry felt proud of her.

He did not know that besides conjuring magic his mother could swing a sword. Maybe there were other things his mother could do and he had never been interested enough to acknowledge them.

For a moment, he realized that he did not know many things about his mother at all; the thought saddened him. He had never had taken the time to ask, to care.

Henry lay in bed with her and took her hands in his.

"I'll care now. I'll ask. I'm not leaving _ever_ again," he promised, in a whisper.

She did not hear but it did not matter. He was going to keep that promise; she had earned it.

* * *

><p>Regina woke up next morning good as new. Her energy was a hundred percent recovered.<p>

After spending a few minutes lying in bed, she suddenly sat up, trying to understand what was going on. Memories came back to her all at once.

_Henry_, she thought, rising to her feet. In doing so, she found his backpack on the floor near the bed; she searched for the toothbrush her son had given to her. After cleaning herself, she stepped out of the room.

The castle was bleak; abandoned in regards to materialities. But to Regina, the castle was full, almost overflowing with memories; from good to bad, to terrible.

Regina felt as if someone was squeezing her heart. She tried to calm herself down, but as she was walking without any particular destination she found herself remembering instead of forgetting.

She remembered every lesson that Rumple had taught her, easy and challenging. She also remembered particular nights when he would bring her into his castle, heal her and stayed– sat next to her in bed until she finally fell asleep. The next morning she would wake up in her castle again. A bird trapped in a King's cage.

She shook her head and stopped in her tracks.

_Breathe Regina_, she commanded herself out loud. _Breathe_.

When she calmed herself down she found that she was on a wide balcony overlooking the Dark Garden, she remembered. Only now there was no darkness– just green, and three people practicing archery. She froze; a particular lesson invading her mind.

_"Concentrate, dearie. If this arrow so happens to pierce your heart, you will be dead."_

_"What?" Regina stood tied up against a post, wide-eyed with panic. "You can't do that," she said, almost pleadingly to him, "I don't want to die." _

_"Then... stop being such a foolish and naive girl and _focus_. It has been over a week since you have tried to learn how to... magic-smokeyourself, let's say. Perhaps you need a little motivation; your life." _

_Rumple took a few steps towards her, and covered her eyes with an old rag. "Focus, Regina." _

_"No! No, no, no. Stop. __Stop it! How can I focus if I cannot see the arrow coming?! Stop!" Rumple was moving backwards now, bow in hand. _

_"Stop crying!" he yelled. This time he was not mocking her, Regina could tell. This time he was not using that mocking voice and the childish tone of his. This time he was being serious. _

_"I don't... want to..." She let out in a choked sob._

_"But you will," he ordered. She heard Rumple tense the bow. "You will not need your eyes to see, Your Majesty. Someday you will thank me. Now... focus." _

Breathe_, she told herself, _breathe Regina_. She felt magic spreading through her blood. I cannot die. I cannot die._

_When she opened her eyes, she saw the arrow embedded in the post she previously was tied up to. She made herself smile. She had done it. She was alive. _

_"Well done, dearie." Rumple's voice startled her. _

_"Now... shall we try again?" _

_She was determined; learning magic would help her to get her vengeance. Magic was the only way, or so she had been told._

A purple smoke surrounded her and she was in the Dark Garden, taking the bow from Henry's hands. She glared at Robin, startling Henry with her unexpected appearance.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Regina shouted, taking menacing steps towards Robin. "Do you want my son to get killed?!_ I_ could kill _you_ if you're so eager," she snarled, invading his personal space.

"Mom, list-" Henry interrupted, trying to avoid the storm that was coming.

"Not now Henry!" Regina silenced him. "If I see an arrow near my son again," she slammed the bow and arrow against Robin's strong chest, "I _will _kill you and trust me, dear, that won't be pleasant, at least not for you." Robin didn't say anything; he just stood there watching as rage danced in the Queen's eyes. Then he grinned at her, backing away, wishing he hadn't done so.

"As you wish, Your Majest-" But before he could finish, Regina slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't play clever with me," she warned him.

Henry was silent, and so was Robin. He could not believe that this Regina was the one that had so valiantly tried to save him from the harpy.

Maybe _this _was the real Evil Queen, but she did not scare him. Nobody would ever scare him again. He thought of shouting at her, but then he saw something in her dark brown eyes. Something he could relate to: the fear of losing someone, and the look you got when you had been alone for far too long. He would press the issue later, though.

"Just stay away," she muttered, and turned back to Henry.

Before Robin could say anything she caught Henry's hand and led him away.

They sat near a lake, on a bench made of ancient stone inlaid with patterns. She did not remember that Rumple had a lake, but it did not matter; the view of the sky above her and the lake surrounded with different kinds of flora appeased all her fears.

She turned and grabbed Henry's hands again. He did not pull away. Instead, he began tracing patterns with his thumbs on Regina's hands.

"Henry..." she took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts. "I don't want you near Robin Hood." She tried to sound calm, but inside she wanted to scream at him and she didn't even know why. Henry avoided her gaze.

"Look at me." He did so but was slightly afraid–for a moment he saw the Mayor talking to him again. "Henry... I can't lose you." Regina caressed his cheek, and he flinched at the tender gesture.

"I know you want to be some kind of a hero, sweetheart, but you can't go off with strangers so they can teach you archery or how to swing a sword."

She lifted his head with a soft finger to look him straight in the eye. "We don't know what his intentions are, and I won't risk your wellbeing for some knight lessons. I can't afford it, Henry."

Henry bowed his head, remembering the last time he hadn't listened to her and how that had ended: with Pan getting his heart.

Going back in time, he thought, if this conversation had happened, he would have snapped at her, and told Regina that she was not his mother and therefore she hadn't the right to care.

Now, he could hear something more in her pleas. Not just the lioness ready to protect him. No, he wondered if her concern came from a more vivid place.

He even dared to think that his mother was actually saying, "No one stood up for me but I'll stand up for you. I won't let you go down the same path I did."

A small tear escaped his eye as the realization hit him, and he looked back at her and saw someone he had not seen since he found out who she truly was. Only she wasn't that any longer.

He saw his _mommy_, the woman who had done everything for him, even literally given his heart back. He believed that perhaps someone had taken her heart as well, in a figurative way, and she hadn't be so lucky as to have someone who truly and selflessly cared for her to give her heart back to her.

"I promise…" he whispered, and launched himself into her arms.

Henry heard her gasp at his sudden reaction, and felt her tender lips pressed against his head. How could he have not seen it before? How had he dared to say that she did not love him? The Regina he knew, his mom, had always been there. She had never left. Only, he had been too blind to see.

"Could you teach me?" Henry asked, looking up at his mother, still in her arms.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Teach me how to use a sword and bow, and all the things you might know." Regina smiled.

"We must go back, Henry." Her hand was softly ruffling his hair "Em-"

"We will go back, mom. But can't we just stay here a few days?" His voice was full of hope and regret and Regina could hear it. "Just you and me. Like... we used to."

"What about Emma?" Regina asked, wishing she didn't care.

"I don't know..."

"It's been four days. We need to let them know we are safe and that we are coming back, Henry. We will stay until we find a way to get back, that's for sure. I've thought of a way..."

Regina explained why she had asked for David; the only way of communication with Storybrooke was the netherworld. There Henry would be able to see David and try to talk to him.

"Can I go inside with Roland?" he asked, seeing the troubled look his mother had in her eyes ever since she had told him that he had to go back to the netherworld.

Now he could read her as a book, and that was something rewarding but scary as hell at the same time. He saw that she did not like to put him through it, but there was no other way. Henry understood now that she was angry for not being able to find another way. He smiled despite her not looking at him.

_She really loves me_, he thought.

Regina simply nodded, letting him go.

* * *

><p>Regina sat in silence.<p>

Robin's voice dragged her back to reality. "Mind if I join you?"

She looked at him and did not answer. Robin took a seat beside her. "I brought you some watery-grapes, a pitcher and some strawberries," he offered with a sheepish smile, his face still red. "That's all we have."

"I'm not hungry, but thank you anyway," Regina said, trying to stand up–but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I thought we could talk a little," he admitted, holding her gaze.

"I don't want to talk," she answered– her voice was soft as silk. She did not know why, but tears welled up in her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall, though.

Robin saw her eyes and took his hand away. She sat down again.

"Do you miss David?" He asked innocently.

"What?! No, no, David is not my... he's nothing."

"Oh, I thought he was your boyfriend or something." He smiled, moving a little closer to her.

"No, he's Snow White's husband. He wishes I was his..." She tried to lighten the mood, but the smile she forced did not reach her eyes.

"Is there someone special waiting for you in that place of yours?" Robin asked, taking her hand again. She tensed at that and straightened her back. He gave her a strawberry. "Eat." It was not an order, and that was why she obliged. The fruit was sweet and it brought some kind of relief to her soaring stomach.

"No one, actually." She looked Robin in the eye as he gave her another strawberry. "Henry is all I have left..." A tear fell, and he was surprised that she did not notice her crying. Robin did not say anything about it, just handed her his handkerchief.

"Why are you going back then? You could stay here. I mean, not with us, but here– in the Enchanted Forest."

"He has his mother and father back there. I know he's trying to fix things... but some are beyond repair. He would want his family back, not me."

Robin looked at her, intrigued. He had not seen so much sorrow together in one person. He wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be okay, but he barely knew her. He also couldn't promise something he could not guarantee, so instead he chose to point out the obvious. "You are his family, too."

"Who would want an Evil Queen as family when you have the Savior as mother and Snow White and Prince Charming as grandparents?" Regina smiled, and Robin realized that he hated it every time she did so. He hated that she acted as though she did not care when obviously it was tearing her to pieces.

"Good is overrated, Regina," he said, again wanting to grab her hand but deciding not to.

"I have always survived," She continued as if she hadn't heard him. Robin looked up to the sky. It's was almost midday, time had flown with her.

"I don't even know why I am telling you this; I said I didn't want to talk." She stood up; Robin did the same, leaving the plate with fruit on the stone bench.

"Maybe you are finally tired of being alone so much," he said, fearing that maybe it was too much– but then he saw her glossy eyes and understood that he had hit a nerve.

She bowed her head just for a moment and said, "Maybe... but I can't afford being weak. Not until I get Henry back home. Then I'll be all alone. So it doesn't really matter right?"

The show had finished and the iron mask was on again, he knew. He let her go back inside the castle.

Robin understood–maybe better than anyone–the fear of letting someone else in. However, he had friends, his son and Mulan to care for him.

He could tell that Regina was telling the truth and for a moment he believed that as well. Perhaps solitude was the price she had to pay for being the Evil Queen–and yet, he did not see her as so.

He only saw a broken woman, so tired of walking with some Evil Queen baggage that she was finally giving up, surrendering at such a weight. Robin Hood saw a lioness tired of always being defensive, always on guard, always fearing the worst.

He saw a trapped lioness, and he swore to himself that for the time being, he would not leave her alone. He would not leave behind someone of his pride.

* * *

><p>Robin found her again in the main dining room.<p>

Regina was chatting lively with Henry and Roland at the end of the long table. Before he could join them, Mulan stopped him.

"Robin, I need to speak to you. _Now_." He saw Regina lift her head and look at him curiously; he nodded in some kind of non-verbal response.

Mulan guided him outside the dining room through the door.

"Lord Deimos and Lady Irene Holt are on their way, Robin. They want to know what we are going to do."

"We are _not_ going to take the kingdom, Mulan. If they want to rule, leave them be." He did not like the presence of the Holt's twins– especially the man, he scared the hell out of Robin. More like a ghost he seemed than a man.

"Is this because of her? We are not going to fight for her, Robin," Mulan said heatedly.

Robin was losing his patience.

"This has nothing to do with Regina– say her name for God's sake. She isn't cursed or anything. This is quite simple; I'm not going to take the kingdom– not for the Holts', not for Regina–and, in her defense, I must say that she seems only interested in getting her son the hell out of here. Nothing more." He could tell that his voice had risen.

"It's only been four days, Robin. I mean, the fourth is not even over yet. Did she cast some kind of spell on you?"

"We– this conversation," Robin gestured, "is over."

* * *

><p>Regina looked up at Robin as he sat down next to her.<p>

"Showing yourself off now, are we?" he guessed seeing Roland and Henry's wide eyes. Apparently the woman had told the boys about their adventure. "Now, eat, boys. I have to talk to the lady," he said politely, and both boys obeyed.

"Stop calling me that," Regina told him, nibbling some salad from her plate.

"Calling you what?" Robin asked truthfully, confused.

"Lady. I'm not your lady." Regina took another bite.

"Okay, Regina then?" She nodded. "The Holts' are coming tonight," he blurted out, dishing some meat and vegetables onto his plate as well.

He never ate his vegetables, though. It was only to trick his little son so he would eat the same as his father. Robin would then make his vegetables disappear in some magic way.

"The Holts'?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Yes, they are the rulers now– or they tried to be, at least."

"I've never heard of them." She picked up her glass and took a sip. "What do they want from you?" Regina asked curiously, casting her empty plate aside.

"Help, to take back the kingdom."

"What?"

Roland and Henry looked at them. Robin urged Regina to be quiet.

"They have been conquering lands ever since the curse broke. They have the greatest army, or so they say. I've never seen it… and, well, they want us to join them." The archer said casually.

"You wouldn't do that," Regina said matter-of-factly. Robin looked at her, surprised.

"You have Roland. You can't do that to him," she added quickly.

"I'm not going to join them, Gina... don't worry."

"Don't call me that!" She spoke hotly.

"It's sweet." He smiled boldly.

"As sweet as poison." She threatened him. Robin choked on his food and had to help himself to a large sip of wine.

"You're hilarious, you know that?" He cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

Henry was looking mindfully at their conversation. He could tell that Robin was flirting with his mother and he did not like that at all.

"Guegina, can we go riding after lunch?" little Roland asked, his tiny face dirty with food.

"Please?" Both Roland and Henry said in unison, looking at her with puppy eyes. Regina smiled at them both.

"Maybe... but first you _must_ eat your vegetables. All of them." The boys huffed in protest. "_You_ too," she pointed at Robin. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Regina conjured two wooden swords.<p>

"I thought we were riding." Henry complied, not seeing what his mother had behind her back.

"I thought you were more the swordsman-type," she answered, handing one to her son. Henry stared at it for a moment. It was not merely a stick, but a real wooden sword with grip and guard and pommel.

"Now, first lesson?" Regina asked. Roland and Robin were sitting on the grass looking at them expectantly. The older man had a wide grin in his lips.

Henry shook his head.

"Stick them with the pointy end," Regina advised, as if she were a school teacher. "Now, use one hand Henry, it's not too heavy."

Henry obliged, holding the sword with his right hand. He saw his mother holding hers with her left hand. He frowned.

"Turn your body sideways." Regina positioned him with her hands. Then she took a step back and raised her wooden blade.

"Now, you will try to strike me."

Robin was laughing like a fool as he watched Regina dance with her wooden sword. Every time he thought Henry would strike her, she would found a way out. She was quick and graceful.

He dared imagining Regina on the battle field, in some sexy armor. "Papa, you are blushing," Roland said, touching his cheeks.

Robin scoffed, "I am not!"

"Oh yes dear, you are," Regina said, approaching him with Henry behind her back. Both were covered in a film of sweat, which made Regina look even more beautiful–her T-shirt had the first buttons opened and underneath he could see another silky shirt with some kind of lace.

"I didn't know you were such a great fighter mom!" Henry exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, I am– _was_ the Queen. If I didn't lead my warriors to war, who else would have done it?"

"Did you have a sword, with name and all?" he asked eagerly.

"_Shadow_, I called it. You would never see it coming."

"Wow! That's super cool!" Henry grinned and took the wooden sword from his mom and gave it to Roland. Both started to play.

Regina sat against a tree near the boys, and Robin followed her.

"_Shadow, _huh? More than cool, I would say that name was pretty scary..." He sat down next to Regina, "So... you really have been to war?"

"Yes, I've only one scar." She looked at him and pointed to her upper lip. He neared her, their lips nearly touching; neither of them had realized the lack of distance.

"That's kind of hot," Robin said, as if he was commenting on the weather. Regina scoffed and backed away from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"It's okay," she said awkwardly. "So... these Holts'?"

"The twins are great warriors. Since the cursed was broken lots of people were trying to take the kingdom back– every abandoned kingdom, actually. They thought you were gone, for good." Regina swallowed.

"I wasn't expecting to come back either." The sun was low on the horizon, the sky a bruised red; they had spent all the afternoon talking and teaching their children how to use swords. Now both adults were resting whilst the kids continued playing; they never seemed to tire.

"Why did you come back then?" Robin asked lying on the ground, arms crossed behind his head.

"According to a certain fairy, I have something of mine I must find here. Not that I will, since I can't leave, right?"

Robin huffed and grinned at her. "What exactly are you looking for?"

Regina shook her head and looked to where Henry and Roland were playing with the swords.

"True Love," Regina answered matter-of-factly, and laughed. Robin realized that it was the first time he heard her laugh a real laugh. It was the most beautiful sound he had heard in years. "As if it were that easy…"

"Your True Love is lost around here?" he asked wide eyed, looking back at her, "What are you doing here then, woman? Is True Love not the most powerful magic of them all?"

Regina hummed and he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes.

"I guess you're already taken then," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed again. "You are as stupid as I thought you would be."

"Thanks for the compliment, my lady."

She gave him a reptile stare. "Regina," he quickly corrected himself. "The Evil Queen has a True Love, then?" He was not being mean, just trying to keep the mood light seeing that Regina was closing her iron doors again.

"It seems so..." She closed her eyes. "A lot of water has run under this bridge, maybe he isn't even is my True Love anymore; not that I'm so desperate to find him, anyway. He could already be dead. It was a long time ago."

"True Love does not change, my la- Regina; unless, yes, he's already dead."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him before closing them again. "I don't know how to love very well..." Regina admitted sadly. "Love is weakness," she added absentmindedly.

Robin lifted his head to look at her. He had never found a person that thought exactly as he did.

She, on the other hand, was waiting for him to snap at her and tell her that love was not weakness and that she was crazy. But those words never came. He remained in silence.

"I've said too much. You certainly are not interested in listening to what I have to say about this absurd love quest of mine." She trembled a little and he saw it.

"Let's get you inside; I don't want to take care of a sick-you." He got to his feet and offered his hand, but she did not take it, instead getting to her feet alone.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." Soft hands smoothed at her T-shirt. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Robin started walking to where the kids were. Regina followed him closely.

"It's okay. I like tough women." He turned to her and winked. "Oh, wait..." his facial expression purposely saddened, "but you are already taken." He laughed at her.

"You wouldn't want me anyway," Regina answered and took the finale stride to the kids, leaving Robin behind.

"But I could..." Robin whispered to himself, seeing how Regina hugged both of the kids and led them to castle. He laughed at the absurdity of his thoughts, and started walking towards the castle as well.

* * *

><p>He was nearing the castle when he heard footsteps behind him. Robin turned and saw the Holts' twins standing right behind him.<p>

"Oh! Dear Robin!" the Lady Irene exclaimed and hugged him tightly; she kissed him softly in his cheek. "I have missed you, darling!" She took a step back in acknowledgement of his brother. Deimos just nodded his head.

"I did not expect you this soon, Irene." He tried to sound polite.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear – but I told brother I couldn't wait to see you and..." She took his arm and started walking towards the castle, practically dragging Robin along.

"Here we are." She smiled at him, almost childishly happy.

The woman's long platinum hair, twisted artfully into a braid, almost reached halfway down her back. Her eyes were golden and strong brown eyebrows made her look a little terrifying or intimidating, Robin could not tell.

The brother was by far different from the Lady Irene. His hair too was halfway down his back, but instead of platinum it was black; black as the night without stars nor moon. His eyebrows were black as well, contrasting starkly with the strange silver–almost white– of his eyes.

Robin found the brother far more terrifying than the sister. Dreadful, he had dared to think; as if the male twin was the product of the darkest side of Irene.

Every time he would say so out loud, Mulan and Little John would laugh at him and say that he was going crazy. Maybe he was. And yet, something about Deimos made him feel uneasy.

Irene led him to the Common Hall and greeted the Merry Men. All were there, apart from Regina and her not-so-little boy. The men approached Lady Irene and kissed delicately on her hand, bowing before her.

Irene had him still trapped by his arms. They sat at the table and food appeared; happy, Merry Men started eating. _Not_, Robin thought.

Lady Irene had bought his men with magic, he knew it. Little presents, new weapons, lots of food.

"Is there something wrong, love?" she asked, caressing his cheek– he jerked away at her touch.

"Nothing just, no-"

"Oh Mulan, darling!" The woman stood up and hugged Mulan, "Look at you! Where were you?"

"I was with Roland and–" Robin shook his head and Mulan backtracked, "–with Roland."

"Oh, and where is that little boy of yours?"

"He is-"

The sound of wooden doors swinging open caught their attention. Regina made her way towards where they sat, as casually and elegantly as if she had passed through those wooden doors a thousand times before. She was still all filthy but Robin could see the Queen's manners.

Lady Irene's eyes shone with craftiness as she stared at the unfamiliar brunette in strange clothes walking towards them.

Before Robin could say something and before Regina reached them, Irene asked, "Who is that beauty, Robin?"

He swallowed hard. The last thing he needed right now was two sorceresses in the same place. Without waiting for his answer, Irene suddenly stood up and took the final steps towards Regina and hugged her.

The former queen froze in place. The golden-eyed woman grabbed Regina's arms and planted a kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"Hello, dear. Robin did not tell me that we had such a beauty as a guest."

Regina did not answer; her wide bright brown eyes were looking curiously at Robin.

"Oh you can talk!" Irene said, taking her arm and leading her to the table. The Merry Men were too occupied with the food to notice Regina's arrival. "Sit. Sit, dear!"

"I'm fine," Regina said, and wriggled out of the woman's embrace. She got to her feet, demanding without word an explanation from Robin. Irene sat next to him and grabbed his hand, which Regina noticed. She also noticed that another pair of eyes were looking at her– silver, nearly white ones. He rose, with an almost feline speed and grace and walked over to her.

Deimos gently took her hand in his and kissed her.

"My lady."

Regina smiled awkwardly at him. "Sir," she addressed. Deimos took his seat back.

"Are you going to introduce us? Or do I have to ask?" Regina turned to where Robin was sitting with Irene and glared at him. He tried to stand up but the white-haired woman kept him in place, her hand still on his.

The brunette glanced at their tangled hands again and felt as if her heart was being twisted by an invisible hand; a sudden need to cry invaded her. She held her head high, though.

Robin hawked, "Lady Irene and Lord Deimos from House Holt, Regina..." The archer looked at her, for he was waiting for her to complete his statement.

"Just Regina," the former queen answered tersely. Robin flinched at her coldness.

"Oh, dear... such a sad expression for a beautiful face," Lady Irene interjected, seeing the tension grow between the adults.

"I said I'm fine!" Regina snapped at the other woman, now drawing stares from the rest of the men.

"The witch!" one yelled

"She is awake, she will kill us all!" another cried out.

Regina did not move a muscle; she merely stood there looking at the men who had begun to rise to their feet.

"STOP IT!" Robin commanded and the men sat down again, except from Mulan who was now nearing the end of the table where the twins and Robin were; her hand firmly grasped her sword's pommel.

"She means no harm. STOP IT!" Robin turned to face his merry men. "If it were not for her, Mulan and I would be dead. Now cut this out and keep on eating."

Regina quivered at Robin's voice. "I'm going to– I'd better leave." She turned her back and walked away. Then she remembered why she had come in the first place.

"Robin..."

When she turned to deliver her message, she saw Lady Irene pressing her pale pink lips to Robin's. He backed away instantly, looking apprehensively at her.

"Roland asked me to tell you that he will stay with us tonight." The message delivered, she left.

"Us?" Irene asked. Robin finally managed to shake off her hand and started eating.

"Regina and Henry– her son."

* * *

><p>Regina slammed the door to her room, forgetting that Henry and Roland were there.<p>

"Something wrong, mom?" Henry asked from the chess board, looking worriedly at her. Roland had the same expression in his face.

Regina sighed heavily and leaned against the wooden door.

"Nothing... Henry, could you stay here? I'm going to the library to see if I can find a way to create a portal."

He saw the hurt and betrayal in her dark brown eyes. He wondered if something had happened. Whether it did or not, Henry understood that if it were up to her, she would leave now.

"Mom... we said we woul-"

"Stay, yes. Until I find a way to get back, and that's what I'm going to do: get you back home."

"But-"

"Not now Henry," she commanded with her Mayor voice's. Henry bowed his head.

Roland was still looking at her. "Are you leaving Regina?" the little boy asked and rose to his feet, padding over to her with a heartbroken expression on his face. "Can I go with you?"

"Roland, sweetheart..." She knelt in front of him and took his tiny hands in hers.

"Even if I wanted to take you with me, I couldn't; your father would never stand for it." She let herself smile a little at her own comment.

"We must go back. Henry's family is waiting for him. This is not our home."

Henry rose angrily to his feet.

"_But it _could _be_!" He yelled at his mother, causing the little boy to look from him and then to Regina. She stood tall again and Roland hugged her leg.

"Henry, what-"

"You don't believe I love you, do you?" he said hotly, "But I do!"

"Henry this is not abou-"

"I don't want to hear it!" he screamed and left the room. Regina tried to go after him, but Roland's grip prevented her from doing so.

"Is he mad at you?" Roland asked, looking up at Regina.

"Maybe..." Regina answered, picking him up and laying him in bed.

"Sometimes I get angry with dad, too. He doesn't like it." Regina tapped the boy's little noise with her finger.

"Let me tell you a little secret..." She talked in a tender and loving whisper. "No one likes it when someone is angry at you, little gentleman. Now sleep, Roland. I'm going to find Henry."

"He likes that thing brown and sweet from your world, Guegina. Give him one," Roland suggested, and turned himself in bed.

* * *

><p>"Who is that woman if I may ask, dear Robin? Little Roland's mother? Your fiancée?"<p>

Robin choked on his drink.

"No, she's not either of them. But if you believed for a second that she was indeed, my fiancée, why would you have kissed me?" he asked sternly. "Roland could have been here."

"But he wasn't, dear... I don't like sharing," Irene said matter-of-factly, pouring herself a goblet of wine and looking at Robin.

"She's not interested in me, Irene!" Robin huffed as if he was speaking with a younger sister who asked silly questions about love. "I barely know her."

"And despite what you are telling me, she felt a little hurt… _betrayed_, I would dare say."

Robin felt his heart fill with a bit more hope at Lady Irene's words. But then he remembered what Regina had told him– her True Love was out there. Why would she ever turn an eye on a worthless outlaw? Not that he even cared, he forced himself to think.

He sighed and stood up. "Mulan, after dinner guide our guests to their rooms, please."

"Where are you going?" the woman asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to see Roland, who else?" he answered and left.

Mulan looked at the twins, a little ashamed. "Excuse him, please... The Queen has him a little... _distracted_."

Irene's eyes fluttered open with sudden curiosity.

"The Queen?" She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh, Lady Irene, please forget you heard that. No one must know she is the Queen," Mulan begged. "Robin will kill me."

"Relax, dear," the Lady smiled at the young warrior. _A Queen indeed_, she thought. _What Queen you would be, darling?_ _A Queen I must be concerned about? We shall see_...

* * *

><p>Regina was in the library reading a giant book, the only light near her a small candle.<p>

"I've been searching for you the entire castle…"

"Didn't it cross your mind that I didn't want to be found?" she answered sharply, turning the page.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading, isn't it obvious?"

Robin sat down next to her. "What are you reading about, then?"

"Ways to get the hell out of here," she answered, her gaze never leaving the ancient yellow pages.

"What about your True Love?"

"Why do you care?" she asked, slamming the book shut and standing to search for another on the nearest shelf.

Robin grabbed by her arm before she went too far away. "You must let yourself love, Regina. You can't go through life with that iron mask of yours... Yo-"

"No. Now you listen to me, Robin Hood." She fiercely snatched her arm from his grip, "You don't know me. You know nothing about me. So don't you dare get sentimental on me. That's why you already have your lady–to play the sentimental part with her."

"She's not my lady," he said, taking a step towards her but she only took a step back.

"Oh, she isn't? Well, whatever she means to you, I couldn't care less. I know who you are; always the honorable man, stealing from the rich to give to the poor. I know who you are–and believe me, you know _nothing_ about me, you don't want to get to kn-"

"Stop that, would you please?" Robin cut Regina off, tired of the I-Am-Fine-On-My-Own show.

He could see it for he once had acted the same way she did now: pushing people away because you knew that somehow, some way they could see through your rusty armor.

They could see the wounds and the pain–the despair, the solitude. They could see the tiny armor that also protected your heart–and furthermore, they could pierce it and make you feel exposed.

He understood more than anyone what she was doing– making her armor even thicker, stronger. "If you keep on acting like this, don't even try to find your True Love; he would be better off without you!"

_Damn_, he thought. _Was all that inner understanding for you to say that?_

He scolded himself. Regina's mouth opened as if to retort something, but no words came out. Only that annoying little pain she was feeling in her heart–another crack to her armor, another wound to heal.

She swallowed hard, trying not to let her tears fall. Robin saw the hurt in her eyes and that made him felt even worse.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't. Don't say you're sorry when you're not." Her voice was rising. "You're right– who needs a True Love anyway?" She made herself smile– not a genuine smile, but a more painful one. "How silly of me, I almost forgot: _villains don't get happy endings_." She nodded more to herself than to reassure Robin.

"You are n-"

"I'm the Evil Queen, can't you accept that? If she's not a villain, then who is she?" She yelled at him, nearly trembling from the anger that was rushing through her veins.

"Regina, I didn't mean to–"

"But you did. If I were the old me, I would have killed you already. Not once, but three times. Don't you dare ever speak about me or touch me again... or I_ will_ kill you."

"You wouldn't," he said defiantly. A blast of magic slammed him hard against the nearest wall, leaving him breathless. Regina neared him, her bare hand at his throat tightening.

"Oh, my dear... I assure you, you better not try me– I would love to oblige," she said with one final squeeze and left the room. Robin gasped desperately for air, watching her leave. _Now that went well_–_bloody idiot,_ he told to himself.

Almost an hour later, Regina had found Henry and convinced him to going to sleep. Then, she went to downstairs and out into the cool night.

Why was she so angry with Robin? _I think I'm going to go see doctor Hopper when I get back, _she thought to herself and huffed at the absurdity of it all. She was walking around the castle, a little blue flame following her. _Maybe this quest for True Love was worthless_, her voice told her.

She wasn't even looking for him. She didn't want to. After all those years Regina hadn't needed True Love–in fact, she had survived without it.

Love, in the end, always hurt her. Life had taught her that, and no one had tried to tell her any different. Once a fairy had tried, but her mother and Rumple's lesson was too rooted within her heart: love is weakness.

First was Daniel, then his father, and after him, Henry. After losing Henry, her mother. How could True Love be the solution to all her problems? She couldn't even love herself, so how could anyone else ever love her? The armor she wore was getting rusty, she knew. But she also knew that it was all she ever truly had.

Yes, her son's promises warmed her heart and made her feel like the happiest person alive- but would he keep them? Henry was a boy after all, and if when they got back to Storybrooke and he decided that he didn't want to see her again, that he would rather stay with his real family, she would let him. She was now ready to pay that price. She was ready to let him go, for the love she felt for him. She would cherish him in her memory, but she would let him go.

_If you hold on to someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you_, a mocking voice reminded her. So, she wouldn't even hold on at all.

Lost in her thoughts, a scream brought her back to the present.

_Henry_. Regina magic-smoked herself into Henry's room. He was sweating and a terrified Roland was watching him. The door opened and Robin entered, followed by Lady Irene.

"Henry, are you okay?" Regina asked sitting on the bed and hugging him. He was crying.

"Easy. I'm right here."

Robin took Roland from his bed; the little boy had started crying as well. He looked at Regina confusedly, but she had her eyes closed.

"Daddy, I don't want to go."

"We'll come back later, lad. Henry needs some time alone with his mother."

* * *

><p>When they reached Roland's bedroom, the little boy was already asleep.<p>

"Did you already sleep together?" Lady Irene asked, looking up at him.

"Wha-?" Robin shook his head, "No, no. Of course not! I already told you. I don't know her."

Lady Irene looked cautiously at Robin, as if trying to detect a lie.

"I would understand if you wanted to, though. She is quite the lady. Not to mention her sassiness. Almost..." she thought for a while, "defiantly… sexy." Robin stared at her wide-eyed.

"I think I'm going to stay with Roland; if you would excuse me, Lady Irene." She nodded and left the room, closing the door quietly. Father and son went to sleep.

The Lady Irene went to check in on Regina–but a particular conversation prevented her from making herself known.

* * *

><p>When they were alone, Regina asked Henry if he had been to the netherworld. The answer had been yes, but Henry only saw his grandfather. He hadn't talked to him; the flames prevented from doing so.<p>

After soothing him, Regina had tried to leave the room, but Henry had asked her to stay. It had been a long time since he had asked her to stay, so she happily obliged.

"Will you teach me how to control the flames?" Regina nodded and tucked a lock of brown hair behind her son's ear.

"In time, Henry." He knew she did not like the idea of teaching him magic. Maybe he had carved the thought into her.

"It's okay, mom. It would be good magic." He smiled and then asked her to tell him about Daniel. She was speechless for a moment. "Please, mom? The book says nothing about your life and no one had ever told me... I mean, they told me some stuff... but I want _you _to tell me."

Regina smiled sadly at him. Of course the book did not say anything about her. It was a fairytale book, and her life had been many things–but never a fairytale.

"As you may know, he was my fiancé when I used to live here." Henry made himself comfortable in the old bed, his mother tenderly ruffling his hair. "We were quite good friends; he was our stable boy. One day I realized I was madly in love with him, and well..."

"And?" Henry asked, wishful of knowing his mother's story.

"I kissed him and asked him to be my boyfriend." Her cheeks turned red seeing Henry eyes opened with surprise.

"You made the first move? Did he say yes?"

"Not at first... I thought I had lost him forever. But a week after that he declared he felt the same for me. I was seventeen then. We shared a whole year as secret lovers. My mother could not know. We only shared innocent kisses, hidden where no one could see us."

Henry scrunched up his noise at his mother's tale and she smiled back at him. "I truly did love him. He was all I had, and he loved me for who I truly was."

"What happened to him?"

"My mother found out and–" She believed her little prince was too young to know about those things. She could not say the words, but she knew Henry knew of death and murder and maybe he had learned all that because of her. And yet she couldn't say the words.

"She killed him?" Henry completed, sparing the awkward moment. Regina just nodded, lowering her head and continued talking.

"The next thing I knew, I was supposed to marry the king and become Queen... every girl's dream. Not mine though." She stopped talking, still ruffling Henry's hair.

"What did you dream of?" her little prince asked, watching expectantly for her to go on. He knew she had omitted several details– he could see it in her expressions, her silences, her eyes.

"All I wanted was to marry Daniel and be happy; I didn't even ask for a family, but I would've be more than pleased if the Gods blessed us with one." _But none of that happened_, she thought to herself. Some thoughts were best left unspoken.

"How did you... did you become... become..." Henry's attempt of finishing this particular question dragged her back to reality.

"The Evil Queen? I remember being only The Queen at some point..."

"It was because of him?" Regina knew he was talking about Daniel. "Mary Marg- _Snow White's_ father. King Leopold." Regina flinched at the mention of his name. "Snow White was the one to tell your mother, wasn't she?"

"Sweetheart, get some sleep. That is another story for another day."

"Will you promise? To tell me the truth?" Regina's heart was being crushed by an invisible hand–and yet she nodded.

"Was it because of her?" Her son asked again.

Some time ago– actually, a week ago– she would have answered that _yes_, Snow White was the one that had stolen her happiness away from her.

But now, she realized something: she had stolen her own happiness. She had set her lonely path. Not Snow White, but herself. If Snow White was guilty of taking something away from her, was her mother– but nothing else.

She lay beside a sleeping Henry–thinking. Sleep took its time to come to her. That realization hit her hard. After all, after _all those years_ she could see it now.

Now she could clearly see it.

_The worst part of it all wasn't losing _him_... it was losing _me.

She cried silently until there were no tears left.

* * *

><p>"You won't believe this, Deimos!" Irene exclaimed cheerfully as she brushed her hair, getting ready for sleep. "Our dearest guest is none other than the Evil Queen herself!" Irene laughed madly; Deimos looked on wordlessly.<p>

"The Evil Queen? Can't you see?"

"If you would explain to me, sister..." Deimos said.

"The girl who took everything from me… is _here_." She smiled at her own reflection in the mirror. "And now that she has the worst weakness of all, I will bring that bitch down."

Deimos walked through her and disappeared into the mirror; bright silver eyes matched golden ones, soft pale pink lips matched ones as in a dreadful and loopy smile.

"Oh yes, little brother... _Now_ it's our time. Her neck will break from bending to the rightful Queen. I can see it..."

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

><p>What did you think of Irene and Deimos? What do you think Irene's vendetta is about? *dramatic music*<p>

Do not hesitate to tell us your opinion! It may give us some ideas, you never know. ;)

If you are reading this… _Thank you_ for sticking with us! We're trying our best.

_**Love**_,

Dami and Juli.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hello wonderful readers! We're back again! (Yeah, I think I'm more excited than you, guys.)

I want to say '**Thank you**' to our awesome and dedicated beta, **RichelleBrinkley** -without her, we would still be in chapter 3.

Before I let you read the chapter, I wanted to make clear two things. First one, Irene and Deimos are not fairytale characters. These weird twins are a product of our imagination, and so will be their story. Second one, time runs differently in SB and FTL.

I believe I have nothing more to say, so...

Love, _enjoy,_ and if it's not that much to ask, review! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long way to happy<strong>_

**CHAPTER 5**

"Don't take another step or I _will_ kill you," Mulan threatened nearing the former queen, sword in hands. Regina lifted her hands, yielding, but did not turn around.

"That's not a two-handed sword. It really must weight something," she said casually, challenging the warrior.

"Stop talking! Did you think I wouldn't notice? You've been acting strange for three entire days, not leaving your bedchambers—not even for eating—and you did not even speak to Robin at all—then you came here. What are you up to? _Don't_ lie to me, Your Majesty."

"I'm not _her_. Not anymore." The faintest flicker of distaste played across Regina's lips, for she knew that she would _always_ be the Queen; she was a part of her and she would have to learn how to live with it.

"I came to the woods to find a way to get out of here. The castle doesn't help, it's too crowded. I needed to think—_alone_," Regina added dryly.

Yes, Regina Mills had spent three days locked up in her old bedchambers in Rumple's castle, trying to find a way to communicate with Storybrooke, and a way to leave the Enchanted Forest. In regards to the first one, she had found nothing. Henry was the only way, and she hated herself for that. Leaving the Enchanted Forest? The odds were more than against them.

"I don't believe you. You wouldn't leave your son alone."

"He is _not_ alone, he's with Roland."

"And yet the other day you were not_ that_ eager to leave him alone. So, tell me—what are you up to?" Mulan asked again, starting to lose her patience.

"I am trying—I just want to leave, okay? Henry is none of your concern. Nor is whether I speak to Robin Hood or not."

When Regina had left her bedchambers she had decided to do one thing: avoid Robin all morning. She was still too angry and hurt, even ashamed, of their last argument.

Gods help her! The man's presence made her feel exposed, and she needn't that right now.

_I must be strong._

"Yes, it is," The young warrior answered.

A distressing sound broke the peace of the silent wood.

Mulan spun around and watched, wary, trying to locate the threat. It was only then Regina lowered her arms and turned to look at the younger woman.

"What's that?" The warrior asked worriedly.

"How could I know, dear?" Regina snorted but kept on guard; another shattering holler pierced the air.

Mulan almost let her sword fall. "_What is that_?" she asked once again, desperately —but before she could ask again, a sudden blast of magic took her to the ground.

"Don't fight back!" Regina ordered and took quick steps towards the warrior. Another scream could be heard.

_Don't ever fight magic back_; Rumple had told her once_, it will only make it stronger_.

"I can't move!"

Regina frowned and saw—_felt_—the dark-blue ties that held Mulan to the ground. _Weird_, she thought to herself. "It's… a goblin; a dread globin. I thought—" Mulan eyed cautiously the former queen, fear written all over her face. "They only show themselves at night. They only feed from fear. As long as you are scared of me, he won't leave."

Mulan screamed in pain. Regina crouched beside her and tried to touch the warrior.

"Stay away!"

"Listen, you must trust me—if not, you will die."

_Always find a gentle and clever way out_, Rumple had said, _so it can't hold you and drag you deeper_. _Magic is emotion_… _wish to get out and you may manage to do it. Resist, and your only way out will be death_.

Dread goblins were hideous and rare creatures. You never saw them coming.

They tied your body with magical ties and, as quiet as they arrived, the pain would take over your body—slowly, but no less painfully—until no more fear was left —nor life.

Before you died, it was said that you would see the most terrifying vision for yourself—a memory, a dream, your deepest fear—making your departure even more painful and scary. That was a goblin's favorite part —the _sweetest_. After that, they would go. Only mental strength or magic would stop them, or both.

Regina wondered if it was possible to have more than a terrifying moment. She shook her head and brought her attention back to Mulan.

"What? Wha—_Ah!_"

Another blow of pain wracked her body.

"Listen to me!" the older woman screamed at Mulan, trying to catch her attention. "This creature will not attack, it only takes fear. I can only protect you with my magic. Can you trust me?"

"No, no. Stop! Make it stop!" Seeing that the younger woman would not stop, Regina took Mulan's sword—but the hilt burned so bad that she immediately dropped it.

"Wha—?" She looked at her hands and saw the burns. It hurt, but there was no other way.

The former queen took the blade again and rose to her feet.

_Ignore the pain. Remember. Focus. Concentrate._

Regina closed her eyes, searching for the other source of dark magic.

_Breathe_.

In less than a second, the blade was flying to a nonexistent spot, burying its point in a rare tree. Black blood ran down its bark; Mulan's pain stopped. Regina's hands only got worse.

"That little devil..." The older woman cursed.

"You—_saved_ me. You didn't have to, though," Mulan said rising to her feet, breathing heavily and walking towards the Queen.

"A thank-you will do."

"What was that?"

"I already told you. Is it always this bad? I mean—do creatures usually tend to attack you and your people?"

"It started a few months. At first they would only attack for food, but now... It's getting worse. Stranger creatures have appeared—bloodthirsty. Let me," Mulan said, taking Regina's hands in her own.

"I'm fin—_ouch!_" Regina complained, trying to snatch her hand back—but Mulan kept tight hold and poured some yellow liquid on it.

"It'll heal. The sword has a protecting spell—only the pure-hearted can hold it without being burned."

"Oh," Regina only managed to say, looking at her red and wounded hands.

"It's okay. At first, I couldn't hold it either."

The former queen frowned at Mulan's confession; it was hard to believe that the brave warrior hadn't always had a pure heart.

"Walk with me," she heard the girl say in a soft whisper.

"I don't like you," the young woman started, "Robin does, though. I'll trust him, as I always have since I've joined him. But if any harm comes to him because of you… Believe me, _I _will kill_ you_."

Regina only nodded, hearing the fierceness and the warrior's loyalty.

"I do not trust you, or your magic—mostly your magic."

"No harm to Robin, no you killing me or my son." Regina summarized the other woman's words. "Fair enough."

"What happened with Robin? In the library?"

"It's not of your concern."

They were going deeper into the woods; the sun almost did not find a way through the treetops.

"How did you know how to kill that thing? Can you teach me?"

Regina scoffed. Apparently, in the last few weeks people had noticed that she actually had something to give: from sword-fighting to magic and self-control lessons.

"You only need to discipline yourself. Locate the source that's taking away all your fears... and you'll find it."

Mulan nodded. "But if the creature takes the fear away, why kill it?"

Regina smiled at Mulan's naivety and shook her head.

"Fear is a part of who we are. Fear means that you are alive—and when it's gone, so are you."

Mulan frowned and looked up at the former Queen. "Fear to anything or some kind of special fear?"

"The fear which taught you—the fear that gave you experience. That's why when it's gone, you die." Mulan fell silent for a long time. They just walked. It was odd, but heartwarming all at once.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm sure I'm not supposed to answer that. It's personal."

"Okay." They kept walking through the woods, now turning back to the Dark One's castle. "I'll keep an eye on you, you know?"

"I do know."

"Call it a truce then?" Mulan asked, offering her hand to Regina's. The Queen looked at the warrior's hand and then to her own, freshly burned skin. She just nodded.

"Remind me not to touch that damned sword of yours ever again," she heard herself say as Mulan was walking away; the warrior stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her.

"Or, you could try to purge your heart. He deserves more."

The warrior turned away and kept walking. For a moment, Regina stood watching Mulan leave and she did not know if the younger woman was talking about Henry or Robin.

Why would she even consider Robin as an option? That left Henry—and yes, he deserved more from her.

She spared another glance to her swollen hands. "I don't know how to... or if it is even possible." She said out loud in a desperate whisper.

Her mentor had told her many things, but never how to purge or purify a heart—nor had he mentioned anything related to purification at all. _He didn't need a gentle heart_, she thought bitterly. _He needed one corrupted by fear and doubt, eager for vengeance_.

Oh, she had been such a foolish and naive girl. She had given him all he wanted without even knowing it. But now—now everything was clear: rage had clouded her vision then and had allowed others to turn her into a puppet.

Now, rage wasn't blinding her, not anymore.

_Not ever again_.

* * *

><p>Mulan had gone back to the castle, but Regina decided instead to stay for a little while longer in the forest. Not so far from the castle, and yet, away enough that she could think and not be distracted.<p>

She was sitting against a tree, watching a spectrum of light dancing on her hand. The light showed her son. Henry was fine, teaching little Roland all she had taught him about swords.

Regina had tried to keep him as close to her as possible, but Henry was a kid and trying to keep him locked up for three days in his bedchambers was futile. She snorted at her own stupidity, but seeing her son truly smiling for the first time in—Months? A year?—caused her lips to curl up in a sincere smile as well. Her little prince was all grown up now.

"Mulan told me what happened," Robin interrupted, her magic and the image of Henry gone. "Are you okay?"

"I want to be alone," Regina answered sharply, trying to conjure the spectrum of light again—but it wouldn't work.

"He is fine. They are not afraid of him; they will not harm the boy. May I sit?" he asked, and without an answer he started lowering himself to the ground beside her.

"No," Regina said dryly and Robin stopped. He did not want to upset her.

"Okay, then. Have you thought of a way of getting out?" He stood in front of her.

"Maybe."

"Are you always this cryptic?"

"Perhaps." He huffed.

"I'm sorry, okay? I said awful things to you the last time we talked. You have spent three days without talking to me, just locked up in what's now your bedchamber. Not even leaving to eat, or something—"

"I have magic, remember? And it has _always_ been my bedchamber. You didn't give anything to me." Robin huffed again. The archer would not admit it to Regina, but he had missed her. Or her arguments. Whatever.

"I just want to help you and see that you are okay. Is that so hard to take?" he said, partly honest, for admitting that he had missed her only would scare the hell out of her.

"I don't need your help," she tried to convince herself, for she did like having him around.

Yes, in the past few days they had fought _a lot_—but that meant she was alive, and that someone was staying, despite all her attempts to push him away. It made her feel wanted—not in a romantic way or anything like that, just_… wanted_.

"Maybe I need yours..." Robin said, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his, his lips curled into a warm and sincere smile. The sudden action froze Regina in place. "I know you believe you are some wretched queen and nothing else—"

"I am not—"

"But I can see _you_—I can see _me_, in you, Regina. That's why I can—" He shook his head, openly telling her that he knew her feelings and fears would not do.

"I lost Roland's mother a long time ago, but that was just a period of my suffering. I don't know you, and you also don't know me. So stop judging me. I used to wear the same armor that you wear now—and trust me, it won't last forever."

He stood up and so did Regina, her wounded hands still in his. "I know it is scary as hell to let someone in, but you must try—he is your_ son_."

"What?" Regina asked, truly confused. She had thought that he was talking about her letting him in. She'd believed he was trying to conquer her, both in a romantic and in a manipulative way. Robin's comment took her aback.

"I'm Robin Hood, Roland's father, and I don't want anything from you but to mock you and make you laugh about it." He let her hands fall, took a step back and offered her his hand.

Another start, a fresh one. Apparently, nor titles or burdens were welcomed in this new relationship.

She could get used to that, or at least try.

Regina smiled timidly, and took his hand with hers.

"Regina Mills, Henry's mother. I really would appreciate it if you stop being such an idiot and quit with the touching thing—I'm not comfortable with it."

The touch did not hurt and she looked strangely at her hands. They were healed.

Robin frowned. "What happened? Are you okay?" Regina nodded, still looking at her hands.

"They're healed," she breathed, still not quite understanding what had happened.

"Oh, there you are!" Lady Irene exclaimed, almost running to where Robin was. She took his arms again, averting him from Regina.

Irene felt the presence of an old and ancient magic in the place. "Regina," she greeted with a tight smile. The former queen just nodded.

"What kind of magic were you practicing, love?" Irene asked Regina, snuggling herself against Robin.

She frowned. "None, we were just talking. I'm going to leave you—"

"NO!" Robin yelled at the brunette, "We were... hum… hunting, remember?" Robin babbled, stumbling over his words and at the same time trying to detangle himself from Lady Irene's grip, instead walking over to Regina.

"Hunt? A Queen?" Irene asked as if she did not believe what she had just heard.

"How did y—?"

"Oh Robin, _darling_, just look at her!" Irene jerked her head towards Regina in an unpleasant manner, "_Anyone_ would notice."

Regina flinched at her words.

"And Evil Queen nonetheless, but now you are not _that_ evil anymore, are you dear?" Irene said, approaching Regina and pouting mockingly at her. "I'll see you later then, Robin. _Your Majesty_," the Lady Irene addressed Regina and left.

The brunette tried to go after her, but Robin caught her by her arms. "_Don't_. It's not worth it."

"I don't like her, and what did I tell you about that constant need of yours, dear? _Stop. Touching. Me,_" she hissed, pulling out of Robin's embrace and starting to walk to the woods.

"Hey! It was just for not going with her! We don't have to—Gods save me!"

* * *

><p>The arrow missed its target and Regina huffed, lowering the bow.<p>

"Great with swords you might be—but bows and arrows are not your thing. That's is the third time you've missed," Robin said, approaching her and trying to take the bow from her hands.

She held it still, looking defiantly at him. "Teach me."

Robin snorted.

"Stags are quick, even trees for you…" he mocked, and gave another pull to try and take the bow.

"_I. Said. Teach. Me,_" Regina repeated stubbornly.

"Fine, fine!" Robin was behind her. He took her hand in his and raised it along with the bow.

His body was almost pressed against hers.

"Tense the string, _not that much_, just like—"

Robin went the other way and arranged her arms. He nodded, disappearing again behind her—and when he spoke again, Regina felt him in her ear, his voice sending cold shivers down her spine. Softly he whispered, "Hold on... inhale… tense."

A hand went to her waist, making her straighten her posture—the other holding the arrow and string with her.

Regina stiffened at the unfamiliar contact and closeness. It had been so long since a man touched her in a tender way, and Gods take him! Just a few minutes ago she had specifically asked him _not_ to touch her. Was it that difficult for him to understand?

The string of the bow softly caressed her cheek. "Hold on... move your arm a little higher. Relax the grip…"

His warm breath felt good against her skin, so good.

"_Now_," he whispered in her ear; the arrow flew through the hair, but they did not move. Robin breathed in the scent of her hair—apples and cinnamon. He snuggled against her head further.

Regina closed her eyes for a brief moment, letting him fill her. After a few seconds, with all the strength she had left, she backed away and said uncomfortably, "We should probably get going."

"Regina, wait!" Robin called, running—first to catch the arrow—and then after her. "Regina!"

She turned and Robin crashed against her, both landing hard against the ground. Robin fell right on top of her.

"Oh god," she cursed.

"I thought you wouldn't stop," Robin said sheepishly, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Could— could you— You are squashing… me," Regina said, trying to recover her normal breathing.

"Oh," Robin got to his feet and helped Regina, "I'm sorry."

"You say that quite often." She let herself smile at him. "At least close your mouth, your stares are quite disturbing enough," she mocked.

"_Ha ha,_" Robin said sarcastically as they both made their journey back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Look over there!" Robin screamed, pointing to their right. Regina looked but saw nothing, and turned to Robin. A splatter of mud landed on her face. She cleaned it away with the back of her hand.<p>

"What was that for?!" She hissed, arms on her hips.

"You have hit me like, four or five times. I could hardly call this vengeance." Robin smiled stupidly at her and took another handful of mud from the ground, throwing it at her again.

"STOP IT!" Regina yelled back, trying to cover her face with her arms. "That's not funny, Robin Hood!"

"Oh, yes it is..."

Another splatter. He ran after her the few meters to the castle door. It had started raining.

"I'm going to kill you for this!" Regina cried, running—but then she stooped and grabbed a handful of mud herself, throwing it at Robin. It hit him right in the face. He stood, frozen in place. Regina held her head high, smiling proudly.

"I didn't know you could play," Robin said, and before he noticed what was going on, a huge amount of mud covered him head to foot.

He could hear Regina laughing.

"You can't use magic! It's cheating!"

"I'm sorry; you should have told me earlier."

The doors cracked open and a startled Henry looked upon at the adults.

"Mom?" he asked, confused, contemplating his—now mud-covered—mother. Then he saw Robin covered with filth as well and frowned. "Where have you been?" The boy demanded, quite distressed at their appearance.

Robin walked next to Regina. "The woods. When we got here, it started raining and we both fell," Robin lied. Henry kept staring suspiciously at the man. "Actually, she pushed me."

Regina rolled her eyes. _Of course I did._

"I'm hungry. Irene won't stop asking me things—don't ever leave me with her again!" Henry was still standing in the entrance of the castle.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's wash ourselves and eat in the bedroom," Regina said, entering the castle and leaving Robin behind.

"You could eat in the hall with us," he proposed before they entered the castle, rain washing his face.

Regina turned around and smiled at him. "I believe we are going to be fine. We'll see you later."

He just nodded and let them go. He would not admit it, not even to himself—but Regina's company felt so good, even when she hit him.

_Oh, right_—_now you are trying to justify her blows_, he scolded himself.

* * *

><p>"Mom," Henry called, sitting up in his bed.<p>

Regina was brushing her washed hair, seated in the desk chair. "Mmmh?"

"Do you like him?" the boy asked, bowing his head as if he was ashamed of his own question. Regina could see it through the mirror.

"Robin? Of course not, Henry," his mother answered, rising to her feet. She sat down in front of him. "Why would you believe that?" she asked, tucking a lock of wet hair behind Henry's ear.

"You looked happy."

"That doesn't mean I like him, dear. We are adults, and we are trying to get along for the sake of our stay here."

"Adults _can_ love too, you know."

Regina sometimes forgot that Henry was not four or five anymore. He knew about love, death—and, considering the fact that he had spent almost two years with a fairytale book… Yeah. He sure as hell knew about love.

"He likes you. I know."

Regina laughed under her breath. "Well, that doesn't change anything. How about we lie for a while and then start with your magic lesson?" she suggested, crawling onto to the other side of the bed. Henry just nodded and lay beside her.

Regina laid flat in bed, smoothing his hair gently, her eyes closed. They were peacefully quiet and Henry thought that spending time with his mother was not as uncomfortable or awkward as it once used to be. Now they would talk, she would touch him, and it felt right—good, comforting.

"Mom?"

"Mmmh?" Regina's eyes were still closed.

"What's going to happen when we get back?"

Regina let out a deep sigh. "I don't know, Henry. I guess—everything goes back to normal."

_Normal._ Everything would be _but_ normal.

The sun had gone behind the grey clouds, but it was nearly the early hours of the afternoon.

"Can we go now? We've rested enough and I want to learn." Henry sat up quickly and saw his mom smiling at him.

"Okay, but first I need to talk to Robin."

"Why?" Henry asked suspiciously.

"We may need a little help, that's all," she said sitting up in bed. A click of her fingers and she was all dressed in her clean clothes again.

"Will it hurt?"

"I don't know, honey. We are experimenting here." She touched his face gently. "Dress up and meet in the library."

Henry looked at the clean cloth her mother had conjured.

* * *

><p>After several minutes, Henry was waiting in the library as his mother had told him. The room was large and all the walls covered with shelves, all of which were full of weird ancient books. There was a table with a few chairs and a couch, but apart from those items, the room was for the most part empty.<p>

The great windows showed the grey and clouded sky outside.

_The rain won't stop_, Henry thought. Which would mean exploring the castle when his mother was done with him.

He turned around at the sound of footsteps.

"Where's Robin?"

"I couldn't find him, but we are going to be fine, okay?" Regina smiled at him and guided him to the couch.

She sat on the floor, right in front of him. "Henry, what we are going to do is magic. Basic, but still magic." He nodded, excited. "I need you focus—and most importantly, you have to think of every happy moment you remember."

Henry closed his eyes and frowned. Regina grabbed his hand, causing him to open his eyes.

"Not now, dear—when I tell you so." And her mind wandered to the moments of which her son would think. Would some of them include her?

"Oh," Henry blushed. She let her hand rub his.

"I'm going to try to fill you with my magic, so you can recognize it."

"But I know your magic—"

"Yes and no. You know my magic, but I need it to go _through_ you. Like if it was yours. Then, you will have to try to control it and hold it within your body."

"And that's it? Control your magic?"

"It will be _yours _when we are done. If you can control it, you may call for it when you are in the red room and therefore control the flames." Henry nodded again, trying to remember every word his mother said, and most importantly, trying to reassure himself.

"All this is hypothetical... But if we succeed, we'll deliver the message."

"And if not? I will stay with your—"

"My magic, yes," Regina finished for him, seeing the sudden fear that had sparked in her little prince's eyes. "It won't hurt you, Henry." She tried to calm him down. She knew he was scared of having her magic within him, for he remembered all what her magic had done.

Her lips twitched in something similar to pain. "My magic won't turn you evil, sweetheart. I promise."

Henry shook his head seeing that his mother had read all his thoughts. He was ashamed.

"Do you trust me?" Regina asked. Henry lowered his head for a moment before looking her straight in the eye. She had gone too far for him to not to trust her, she had given his heart back.

She had gone to another land just to find him… disregarding or not even caring about the awful things he had done to her.

Oh, yes. He must trust in her, in some way. Henry believed he owed her that.

"_Yes_, I trust you."

Regina wished she could take back all the things she had done after seeing the doubt in her son's eyes—and yet, Neverland had proven that in her heart she did not regret any of them. For every choice, wrong or good, evil or not, had led her to Henry. But that did not mean that she was not embarrassed or that she didn't felt guilty about them.

She did not regret them, but would the burden leave her someday? Or she would have to live with them for the rest of her life?

"Where are the others?" Henry asked with a sudden worry. "If they see you practicing magic—"

"It's okay. They are too busy with entertainment to remember that we are here."

"Okay, let's start then."

"I love you," Regina said to him, caressing his cheek again.

"I love you too."

**...**

Regina could feel her magic spreading through her veins and out of her body; it was deep purple.

Henry had his eyed closed, trying to concentrate.

Her magic tried to reach him softly, but a white shield deflected it back to Regina. She frowned. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and sent her magic back to Henry again—but this time it only came back at her harder. She gasped at the sudden blow.

Henry opened his eyes at the sound and eyed his mother, grabbing her hand; she was cold as if chilled by a sudden breeze.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

He hadn't felt anything, Regina realized. Not her magic, not the shield, not the rejection.

Regina nodded. "Close your eyes again, Henry. _Focus_. Don't let go of my hand." She closed her eyes once more, and didn't see that her son had disobediently opened his.

Henry saw his mother's magic creeping up, like bugs crawling on his skin under his clothes—but when it tried to reach his heart, a ray of white light invaded the room and blinded him.

He heard his mother's breath catch in her throat, a twisted and painful sound.

When all was clear again, he saw his mother lying on the floor. Henry knelt by her side and shook her by her arms.

"Mom! _Mom_!"

**...**

Regina could hear Henry screaming to her, but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't talk. Images invaded her vision.

Wonderland. The Enchanted Forest. Storybrooke.

Daniel. Cora. Snow White. Emma Swan. Her son, Henry. Tinkerbell.

All flashing through her eyes like a movie in slow motion.

Storybrooke again. The Holts' twins, and as more moments of her life played out before her eyes, she heard a voice saying:

_The one who vanquishes the devil, the Sword of Shadows will swing. _

_The one will only prevail by sacrificing life_—_for only life can pay death._

_Only if Shadow turns into the Sword of Dawn, the life of the chosen one will be spared_—_pitifully not all hearts are blessed with True Love._

Voices she recognized by heart cut off the deepest and unfamiliar voice.

"_You would have been enough_..."

"_You know what you love_, _now go kill it_."

"_I found my real mom!_"

The strange voice kept on talking.

_The brightest heart shall be revealed, but darkness it will have in its core, as a reminder that every choice made and not deeply considered can guide the chosen one to the land of shadows once again._

"_You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are, and who you will always be_."

"_I want to be free..._"

"_I don't want this life._"

"_I don't want to be you."_

Tears were streaming down Regina's face; she could feel them even though she couldn't touch them or feel the rest of her body... If she could only let go; it hurt so much.

* * *

><p><strong>-Storybrooke-<strong>

"Are you okay?" Emma Swan asked Gold, helping him to his feet.

He blinked several times, trying to get used to the lighting; Emma led him to the bed in the back of the tent. "Did you see them?"

"Quiet, Miss Swan. I'm trying to think and you are not helping." _Think and calm myself down_, Gold thought.

It couldn't be—that was an old prophecy. It simply couldn't be.

Emma glanced annoyed, but mostly confusedly at David.

"I did see Regina. They are trying to reach us, through Henry," Gold said, rubbing his temple.

"How?" Emma was on the edge, "Is she teaching magic to Henry?"

"Only the necessary. If Regina manages to actually help Henry to control her magic, he will be able to talk to your father in the Netherworld. That's what the magic is for. _Bonds_, remember?"

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Regina was teaching Henry magic? _Oh God_.

Mr. Gold interrupted her train of thought. "If you want to talk to your boy, Miss Swan, this is the only way, you_ know_ that. Otherwise, Regina wouldn't put Henry through it. Now…if you please would leave."

Emma had plenty of questions but couldn't voice any. Everything had happened so _fast_; just two days ago they had almost reached Storybrooke, together—_all_ of them. But before Emma could even think of all the things the future had in store for her… Hell broke loose.

David guided Emma through the door and out of the shop. "We _must_ trust her Emma. There's no another way."

She swallowed back her tears and nodded. Emma Swan knew that—there was no another way.

Back in Gold's shop, the Dark One had risen and was talking to someone on the phone.

"Would you mind coming to the shop? It's quite important—and your friend's life, if I am not mistaken, depends on it."

* * *

><p><strong>-The Enchanted Forest-<strong>

"_How in the hell did you get like this?"_

_"Then love again…"_

_"I love you too."_

Regina gasped desperately for air as her eyes suddenly fluttered open. She attempted to hug her son, but saw that he was not the one calling for her and holding her.

"Hey—easy, you're safe now," Robin tried to comfort her, but saw that she was looking right through him. Or maybe she was not expecting to find comfort in him.

Regina's hands were gripping Robin's forearms, to make sure that it was real—that she was real—and, most importantly, to keep him away from her.

"It's okay—" Robin said again, noticing her tearful eyes. He tried to help her to her feet, but when he knelt, Regina crashed her body against his and cried, hugging him tightly.

Robin pressed his hand tenderly to the back to Regina's head, and with the other he traced soothing patterns. She was still crying for he could feel the tears on the crook of his neck. Regina held onto him as if her life depended on it.

"Everything is going to be fine, Regina... I promise."

"I brought Lady Irene! She can help—Mom?" Henry asked, breaking down in the library. The adults were both knelt, hugging each other and his mother was crying.

Quickly regaining her posture, Regina broke the embrace and as swiftly and gracefully as possible she stood on her feet. Henry ran immediately into his mother's arms.

"I thought you were dead—I love you." Henry hugged her tightly.

Regina could see Lady Irene's face; her eyes danced with something similar to hatred, if it was not exactly that. Robin stood awkwardly and silently left the room.

"I'm okay, Henry. I'm okay." His mother nodded and parted just a little so she could look at his face.

"It's almost time for dinner," Henry said, suddenly leaving aside all that had just happened—but Regina knew better; he was going to question her later, when they were alone.

"I was gone for that long? It was nearly afternoon when we started—" She frowned. Her visions hadn't lasted that long either. Had they?

"He was pretty scared," Henry whispered in her ear, moving his head slightly to where Robin had left. Regina smiled at him and shook her head.

"Go ahead. I need to talk with Irene."

"He will have to work on me first, you know?" Henry looked aggravated at her, and she saw that her little prince was trying to mimic her Mayor's dreadful manners.

"Henry—" she scolded him. He just singsonged "I'm watching you!" and left. That had Regina smiling like a complete fool. When had she ever thought that her son would be jealous of her?

"That was quite a show, darling..." Lady Irene said, approaching her. "I almost believed it—you know that he loves you and he is jealous about you and Robin."

Regina stood still, holding her ground. "That was no show," she said, walking towards Lady Irene, all personal space forgotten. "I don't know what crossed his mind when he went after you—but I'm warning you, stay away from my son."

"Your son?" Irene laughed, "Really? What will happen when you go back to that stupid town of yours? You couldn't even do _that _right, could you? You built a new place for the sake of your happiness, and look at you!" She pointed at Regina in a manner full of contempt. "You are not happy. You will never be happy. Your fantasy is another cage—just like when you were married to Leopold."

Regina tried to speak, but the words stuck in her throat; only tears found courage enough to well up in her dark brown eyes.

"Oh, darling... If you weren't ready to pay the price, why become Queen?" Lady Irene asked gently, cupping Regina's cheek.

"I never wanted to be Queen!" the former queen shouted, slapping Irene's hand from her cheek and taking a step back, too afraid of the woman's malice. Regina wanted to lash out—but, strangely, Irene knew how to corner her—and talking about her long ago dead husband just froze her in place. Memories blinded her, they always did.

"But you are now, Your Majesty." Irene kept on talking, "You could have run away... and yet, you did nothing."

"Stop talking!"

"Was it that hard to live with Leopold and his little, precious Snow White? Or were the nights the worst?"

Regina clasped her hand around Irene's neck. The woman did not even blink.

"Was it too hard to lose your stable boy?"

A broken sob escaped Regina's lips, her hold tightening around Irene's throat. Regina's hand trembled.

"You are not a Queen." Irene slapped Regina's hand away. "You still are that stupid girl, too afraid to wear the crown." The silver-haired woman shook her head and looked disgusted at Regina. "You don't deserve it, you never did—"

Regina took a step back, afraid. She barely knew the Lady Irene, but she seemed to know a lot of things about her life—things Regina hadn't told anyone.

"Oh, sweet child… fear not," the woman said, sickly sweet, cupping Regina's face again with her soft hands. "I would never harm a _Queen_—oh yes, your Lady mother, the Queen of Hearts reminded me of that daily, her protégé... But you know what? I guess both were a deception for her—but now, darling, after I kill you I'm going to have everything I ever wanted…" She approached Regina and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips, a freezing spell preventing Regina from moving away.

"Your crown, darling."

And with that, a bright red smoke engulfed the Lady Irene and she disappeared from the room. Regina took a deep breath she did not know was holding.

Who was this woman? How did she know about her life? How did she know Cora, her mother? Cora had a protégé? Regina closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She sat on the couch again; if she wanted to be okay for Henry, then this was necessary.

_A protégé?_ She asked herself, and smiled bitterly at her stupid monologue. Regina shook her head; of course Cora would have a Plan B. If Regina failed, then her mother would have another option.

Had Regina been a chess piece to everyone her entire life? She wanted to curl up and cry, nothing more. Cry her eyes out. Why now?

"Regina," Mulan called to her. The older woman looked up to see her, startled by the sudden voice. "Henry is waiting for you in the common hall."

"I just—" Her voice trembled, despite all her efforts to try and be strong.

"Are you okay?" the warrior asked, leaving the doorway and taking steps towards the older woman.

"Don't," Regina said, "I just need a minute. Go away."

Mulan nodded and left. She had better not piss Regina off.

They have a truce, after all.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

><p>Thoughts about Irene? What does she really want from Regina? What about Deimos?<p>

Love,

Dami & Juli.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! :)

First of all, we wanted to thank our lovely and amazing beta **RichelleBrinkley**. Even more, if you enjoy/like our story, you should be thankful as well, lol.

Secondly, we are really, _really_ grateful with you all –the response to this story, the favs, the follows, the RWs… is just awesome. So –_thank you_. For those who have reviewed, you should know that the time you take to write what you thought or how you felt, it makes us beyond happy.

With nothing more to say… we let you with the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long way to happy<strong>_

**CHAPTER 6**

"What happened in the library, mom?" Henry asked eagerly as he made himself comfortable in bed; Regina had barely spoken to him whilst they were having dinner.

The boy thought his mother was worried, almost sad about what had happened—all the more reason he needed to speak with her. He had seen the consequences of her despair once, and it all had ended in him eating a poisoned apple turnover. Henry did not want her to feel that way again.

"It is advanced magic, Henry... You wouldn't understand," Regina explained as she laid a kiss on his forehead and tucked him in. He stopped her though, firmly catching her hand in his.

"I could try."

Regina looked into her son's eyes and immediately understood that he was truly concerned about her. Maybe she could try—explaining to Henry what had actually happened couldn't hurt her more than it did _feeling_ it, right?

"I—I believe Neverland has affected you in some way." She paused, considering the options she had previously thought of. "Or, Emma's magic."

Henry frowned and tightened his grip on his mother's hand as a sign of encouragement, urging her to keep talking. "My magic couldn't... _fuse_ with you. That means you already have magic within you." The former queen lowered her gaze, unconsciously tightening her grip on Henry's hand—as if that little gesture would anchor her to the real world. As a way of proving to herself that she could still touch him and he wouldn't dissipate into thin air. "Your magic in some way rejected mine."

"Oh." Henry saw how his mother's expression turned grim, but he couldn't manage any comforting words. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked. "Did you see anything? Or were you just asleep?"

"I was just asleep," Regina lied. "Honey, tomorrow we are going to try again, so you must rest."

"Can we go exploring? Before we—" Henry stopped short; a sudden idea struck him. "Can you take me to your castle?" he asked wide-eyed, excited by his own idea. Regina smiled sadly at him. She didn't know why, but it ached so much that he wanted to know about her past. She knew that it wasn't unusual, for she was his mother, but a twisted voice deep within her mind made her think that perhaps this fascination with her was only momentary—something that wouldn't last.

"We can't leave, Henry. Robin won't allow us to."

"He could come with us, and Roland. Maybe there you can find a way to create a portal!" the boy exclaimed, jumping up from the bed.

Damn her! She had never thought of going back to her castle. Maybe he was right and she could find a way out there. _You have taken all your valuable items to Storybrooke, __to__ your vault, remember?_ An inner voice scolded her.

Still, they could give it a try—and, she could spend more time with her son. Henry always made her happy, even in the darkest of times.

"The trip will take days—at least three."

"We could use your magic," Henry suggested, smiling at her, pleased.

"Where is the sense of adventure in doing so?" Regina asked him, immediately feeling brighter. Seeing him smiling, his eyes full of wonder, only made her feel happier.

"We're really going to your castle then?"

"I'm going to... ask Robin," she finished dryly and a little awkwardly. Since when did Regina Mills ask for permission?

"Maybe if you kiss him he'll say yes," Henry suggested mischievously as he rested on the bed again. Regina glared playfully at him.

"Not a chance. Now, sleep."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out there?" Robin asked, his voice filled with concern. "It's freezing and raining!"<p>

The night was dark and quiet, and a light drizzle kissed the brunette's olive skin.

Regina was standing on the balcony of the library, clad only in her silky black sleeveless shirt, her coat and deep red T-shirt lying on the floor.

"The cold calms my nerves." She did not turn around to face him.

"Maybe—maybe you should…" the man knelt and took the coat, "It's cold," Robin explained as he covered Regina's shoulders with the fabric.

"Thank you..." she replied, still not turning around.

If only she could magically puff herself and Henry out of there, back to Storybrooke. _There must be a way_—_there is always a way._

"Come." Robin took her hand and led her back inside to the couch. The library was cold, yet warmer than the outside. He took a chair and sat in front of her. Regina was staring blankly at her entwined hands.

"How is Henry?" Robin tried to get the brunette's attention, but apparently her hands were so interesting that the woman couldn't take her eyes off them.

"Fine," she answered casually, not really wanting to acknowledge Robin's presence.

Both adults stood in silence for quite some time, not really knowing what to do or say.

Robin Hood didn't know how to make the former queen talk—how to break down her defensive walls.

Regina Mills wanted him to leave—but at the same time, she couldn't say the words to the thief. Maybe he was right, and she was starting to feel tired of being alone.

"I—I'm sorry," Regina started, not meeting Robin's gaze and still finding her hands quite amusing. Robin frowned, not really understanding what she was apologizing for. "—for hugging you, I mean… it was out of place. I shouldn't have—" she shook her head.

"It's okay," Robin comforted her, taking her hands with his—but as if they burned he let them fall again on Regina's lap. "I'm sorry," he laughed softly under his breath, "I must stop doing that. Touching you. I—I'd better leave you alone, okay?" Robin stood up, but before he could take a step away Regina stood up as well and hugged him, even more tightly than the last time.

Tears welled up in her dark chocolates eyes and she easily and without resistance let them fall as she felt Robin's strong arms closing tenderly around her.

"I'm here, Regina."

How could those simple words break her walls? Her son's magic rejecting hers, the visions, Lady Irene… it was all too much.

Robin was gently smoothing her hair, and she needed it so badly that she could hate herself for letting her walls fall that easily. Regina knew she needed an adult capable of understanding her, someone she could really talk to. She knew that, but she also knew that doing so would be voluntarily taking her armor off. It would mean that other people could see the cracks of it and her ugly scars; it would mean that the person would rather run away than stand such a disgusting view... it would mean being hurt, _again_. It wouldn't be worth it.

Regina slowly broke the embrace and took a seat on the couch again; Robin now sat next to her, both turned to their sides so they could look at each other.

"I don't know if we're ever getting back," Regina whispered brokenly; tears stung in her eyes, "Henry is going to hate me again." Heavens help her. She needed so badly to open up to someone, even if just a little—then the pain would be less.

"Regina, you are not going to lose him," Robin assured her taking her hands in his again, forgetting about the no-touching thing. "Your boy trusts you."

"You don't get it!" she snapped at him, standing abruptly. Regina Mills could swear that she heard the cracking of armor—_her _armor. She couldn't stop though; words flowed from her mouth fast and free and unheeded—as if she had always expressed herself like this, even if she didn't, _ever_.

"B—before I would have been okay with this, it would be just me and him again. Now… _now_ I want to take him home, to _his_ home." She let out a tired breath and laughed at her words. "For God's sake!" Regina cursed.

Robin believed she had forgotten of his presence or she was actually speaking up her deepest feelings. _Maybe not the deepest_, he thought, _but feelings after all_.

"I am the Evil Queen, since when do I care for anyone else's happiness but mine?" The brunette shook her head violently, and hot tears kept streaming down her face. "It's not fair," her voiced quieted to an almost inaudible whisper, "The more you care, the more you have to lose... I'm tired of losing. And yet, I still care."

Oh yes, she hated herself for that, but if it was not for the Charmings', she needed to go back for Emma, for Neal, because they were both Henry's parents. She knew little about the latter, but Emma... Emma Swan had fought bravely for Henry. It didn't matter how hard accepting that would be, but she would do it—for Henry, for herself.

"I wish I could stay here, with him. I know he would like it at first, but then what?" Robin watched her pass, throwing out thoughts that, apparently, haunted every minute of her existence. "There's no _us_ anymore. Now other people care..."

"Regina—" he attempted, reaching out for her but Robin stopped himself short. If he interrupted her, he may never get Regina to speak of these things ever again.

"Don't. Do you know what I tried to do today?"

Robin shook his head and stood his ground just a few steps away from her.

"I tried to make my magic reach my son's heart, to create a bond there—root my magic to him, so maybe he could use it in the red room. I—I wanted to keep him safe." The brunette stopped talking and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but to no avail —tears kept streaming shamelessly down her face. "But I couldn't, as I couldn't hold Mulan's sword."

Robin's eyes went round when he saw Regina's hand clutched to her chest, as if there were something burning there and she couldn't take it off.

"My heart, it's blackened. My magic, my very soul—" She sank her hand within her chest; Robin ran to her to prevent her from taking her heart out. "I know I regret nothing of what I did, _anything_..." Tears continued falling and blurring her vision, but she could feel how Robin's hands clutched hers.

Green eyes seeing _through_ her.

"Does it make me an even more horrible person? All I ever wanted was to be loved, to be free –was wishing that too selfish?" Robin wiped away some tears with his other hand—miraculously, Regina let him.

"I'm tired of everyone remind me of who I am, or who I was... I want to be Regina. Just Regina."

Robin took Regina's hand out from her chest but let it lay over it, her hand still clutched by his. He rested his forehead against hers, surprised to not be rejected.

"You are just Regina to me..." he whispered, not really sure of what he was going to do next. Then, his lips brushed softly against hers—just a gentle contact.

When they broke apart, Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and cupped Robin's cheeks between her palms.

"Don't do that ever again," she whispered softly. It was not a threat. Robin could hear the loving, caring and soft tone in her voice. "I don't want to hurt you..."

A purple smoke suddenly engulfed her and she was gone.

_For God's sake! What is wrong with you?_ Robin mentally scolded himself. _She comes to you, needing someone to hear her __out__ and you kiss her instead? Thank God she didn't rip your damn heart out._

He felt flattered that Regina had actually accepted his kiss, but then... maybe he was the one confused here. She had her True Love out there; she wouldn't think twice if she had to leave him behind. He did not know her, but he gladly would. Maybe if Robin was a little more tactful he would succeed in making her talk to him again—and in less than three days this time, not like their last argument.

Robin's heart twisted with something akin to pain at the thought of Regina not talking to him. He couldn't believe what was happening.

First, it had been Marian, and now... developing feelings for the Evil Queen who had a True Love, a perfect pairing for her? Destiny was mocking him—or, maybe True Love could change, and he could win her heart.

"Nonsense..." He huffed at his ridiculous train of thought.

The boy and his mother needed to leave as soon as possible, before it was too late.

**...**

"Oh, Deimos! Come out, little brother." Irene knocked on the mirror she had conjured in her bedchambers. "Don't be shy."

Deimos' figure appeared in the mirror. He arched a perfect black eyebrow, demanding an explanation for his sister's bright and happy mood.

"Robin is falling for her—he doesn't know it yet, or is kind of struggling against the feeling but…" Irene opened her golden eyes dramatically.

"Tell me, sister, how is any of that relevant to our plans?"

"We need her heart pure, or have you forgotten about that?" The Lady Irene asked angrily, hitting the mirror, "Why are you even there?"

"Don't be mad, Irene. Madness doesn't suit you... Yes, we need her pure heart, but not here. We need her mentor as well."

Irene scoffed and narrowed her eyes at his brother, offended by his implications. "That's why we are going to let her go when the time comes... and then, we will find a way to Storybrooke. We'll kill the Dark One, the Green Fairy, the Truest Believer—and, as the main course, we shall take the Queen's heart; she will take care of the mighty Savior for us. And then, sweet brother—she is ours." Irene smiled proudly at her brother and began to undress herself.

"What if he goes with her?"

"He won't. He has his stupid Merry Men here."

"How are you so sure she will fall for him?"

"Oh, darling... haven't you learnt anything? You are underestimating your little sister. She was not only taken away from you once by the King himself... but now it is True Love's call."

Deimos' eyes widened with surprise, and if glares could kill, Irene would have been perfectly death then and there. Deimos' hand reached out of the mirror and gripped his almost-naked sister's throat. "Remember who is in charge here, _sister_," he snapped ferociously, tightening his grip.

Irene just smiled. "You can't hurt me, sweet brother."

He let her go.

"Don't worry, Deimos. After we're done with her, the Queen will be yours forever..." The black-haired mysterious man disappeared into the mirror. Irene laughed, her silver hair vibrating with her movements.

The mirror cracked, and the laugh was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>-THE NEXT MORNING-<strong>

"Roland, have you seen my mom?" Henry asked the little boy as they were having breakfast with the rest of the men.

"Nope," Roland answered with his mouth full of food. "I miss Regina. She has been locked up, and she doesn't talk to me... Is she angry?"

Henry smiled, hearing the concern in the little boy's voice. "No, Roland. She's not mad at you."

"Is she mad at Papa?" The boys had a clue of what their parents' relationship was.

"I don't think so," Henry answered thoughtfully. "We are going to her castle!" he whispered in Roland's ear.

"Wow! Can I go too?" The excitement was heard in both voices.

"I suppose we need to talk to your father, then."

**…**

"Papa, please! I miss Regina... I want to go."

"If you and your mother want to leave—_fine, _leave. I won't stop you, but Roland stays here. The woods are not safe." Robin said, ignoring his son's plea and talking directly to the elder boy.

Henry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the older man. "You're really going to let my mom go?" he asked suspiciously. "What if she sets the entire kingdom on fire?"

Robin knew what the smart-ass boy was trying to do. "_I. Am. Not. Going._"

"Coward."

"Corawd," Roland mimicked Henry's speech.

Robin saw from the corner of his eye that Regina was walking towards them, and when she was close enough he snatched her by her arm and took her away from the—now giggling—boys.

"Hey! What was that for?" she asked, snatching her arm from Robin's grip.

"Are you planning on taking my son away from me?" he asked hotly.

"Wha—"

"Oh, don't you 'what' me, Your Majesty. If you want to go with your boy to your castle, _fine_. Leave. But Roland stays here."

Regina frowned and scoffed. "I see Henry told you," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to kidnap your son, stupid human being. I planned to go to my castle, _alone_."

"You are not going alone."

Regina raised a perfect eyebrow at him. "A few seconds ago you were quite eager to let me go. I can very well protect my son—so yes, we _are_ leaving. _Now_."

"Regina, don't. Please." Robin grabbed her hand again; it was getting to be a rather frequent occurrence lately. "Are you going to find your…your—"

"Of course not!" Regina yelled at him exasperatedly, "I'm going to see if there's something useful to create a portal. That's it."

"I'll go with you."

"No you won't," Regina snapped at him, also snatching her hand from his. "_Stop doing that_."

Robin looked at her, ashamed, remembering that last night he had crossed the line and she hadn't complained about that.

"Mom, can Robin come?" Henry asked, interfering before the adults could rip each other's heads off.

"No."

"Can I go, Regina?" Little Roland asked too, pulling at her coat. Regina looked down at him and smiled, then knelt and took the little boy's hands.

"No, sweetie. Your place is here, with your Papa—"

"You didn't talk to me for three days. I miss you," the boy argued—and without warning hugged her. The former queen gasped at the sudden show of affection.

"I'm sorry Roland. I was upset and I needed time to think."

Henry prodded Robin and looked up at him expectantly. The man shook his head.

Regina disentangled herself from Roland and gently cupped his cheek, "I'm really sorry Roland—but hey, we are coming back."

"Sure you will," Robin snorted. Regina straightened up and glared at him.

"Of course we are coming back."

"Liar."

"Idiot."

"Thief."

"Oh stop that!" Henry screamed at the two 'adults'. "Come on Roland, we need to get ready for the trip," the boy said, and guided the youngest up the giant staircase; both Robin and Regina raised their eyebrows and looked the boys leaving them behind.

"He is _definitely_ your kid," Robin said, making to walk past her. But before he could take a single step, a purple smoke engulfed him and they were in the yard.

The rain had stopped, but the sky was still grey. The sun was hidden behind a thick, dark wall of clouds.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That he is as stubborn and a constant pain in the ass as you, nothing less."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him, and then smiled. Robin could see revenge was coming. "A stubborn ass that you couldn't help but kiss, right?"

Robin tried to retort something, but nothing came. She was right after all.

"I win, and you stay here. You win and you... will be granting Roland's wishes?"

"What?" the man asked, looking at the sword that magically had appeared in his hand.

He saw Regina standing a few steps away from him, with a fine sword in her left hand and a peculiar glow in her dark brown eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you," Robin said, putting his sword down.

"Oh, I know that, dear, because _you_ are going to lose." Regina smiled mischievously at him, adopting a fighting stance. Without another word, she barreled towards him, clashing her sword against his. Robin raised his sword out of instinct.

"See, you can fight." Regina's strike had caused him to stumble backwards, startled by her sudden attack. Their swords were still locked together, and she was only inches away from his face. Robin had to grip his sword in both hands to stop the former queen's fierce strength.

"The first one to take the other to the ground wins," Regina said, narrowing her eyes at him, savoring their closeness.

"Fine," Robin answered, smirking at her, and gently kicked out Regina's foot, causing her to fall backwards to the ground. "I win."

"Oh, wait a minute!" Regina complained angrily, rising to her feet, "We haven't even started!"

"Yes, we have—and you just lost."

Robin Hood backed away, walking towards the castle again, before he suddenly stopped in his tracks and threw the sword Regina had conjured for him to the ground.

"Oh. Oh, I see what you did there," he said, stepping near to her again, "You let me win!" he said incredulously, and when she grinned at him, he knew. "You wicked woman! You didn't even want me to come!"

"Roland will be pleased, and I'm quite sure I could bear your presence for Roland's sake," she replied—and now she was the one leaving towards the castle.

Robin ran after her and deliberately placed himself in her path, not letting her go any further. He pointed a finger at her. "This is not over, Your Majesty."

Regina smiled mockingly at him. "Bring it." And she shoved him away.

**…**

"Where are you going, darling?" the Lady Irene asked Regina as she put a few magical items into Henry's backpack.

"Stay away," Regina warned the woman without even looking at her. Apparently, entering without being invited was a favorite of the Lady.

"It's difficult to stay away from you, my Queen." Irene neared Regina and the brunette froze for a brief moment. "Do not fear, child, I will not harm you." The lady touched Regina's waist gently and made her straighten up so that they were face-to-face.

The brunette did not know why, but every time Lady Irene touched her, she couldn't move. Was it magic? Was it fear? Was it Lady Irene's striking beauty? She didn't know.

Irene tucked a strand of hair behind Regina's ear. "So beautiful... The fairest of them all, truly."

_It is magic_, Regina thought to herself. _Subtle, but dark, dark magic_.

"I can see why Robin can't keep his hands off of you." The silver haired woman started circling Regina, taking in every inch of her—then she stopped just behind the former queen and whispered in her ear, "Would you like to play with me, Your Majesty? I would like very much to obey every command of yours." The Lady Irene pressed a soft kiss to Regina's cheek.

"Woah!" Robin yelped as he entered the room and caught the ladies in an awkward and compromising position. He coughed. "We…we—"

Regina moved away from Irene and glared at her. "Try using magic on me again, and not even Henry will be able to stop me from killing you." And with that said she stormed out of the room.

"Such a wild spirit!" Irene cheered happily, clapping her hands together. Robin looked warily at her as Irene approached him. "Oh darling, please, stop thinking filthy thoughts about the Queen and I," the lady said, laying a delicate hand against Robin chest. "She's not very fond of me."

Irene kissed Robin on the lips and left the room.

Now, how in the seven hells would he vanish those impure thoughts from his head?

"Damn!" Robin cursed; those women were going to drive him crazy.

**…**

"Where's Papa, Regina?" Roland asked as she saddled him on her mare, Silver.

"He is coming," she answered casually. "Now, Henry, up on your horse."

"Would you—would you help me?"

Regina smiled at him. "Sure." She knelt and held her hands together; Henry put his foot in her hands and hoisted himself up on the horse.

"I won't fall, right?"

Regina shook her head. "Silver will keep him calm. So unless you fall sleep, you won't fall."

Roland giggled at Regina's words and Henry's face turned red.

"What?" he asked the little boy, "I've never _willingly_ mounted a horse before!" He defended himself, remembering that time when Silver got him away from the harpies.

"There's always a first time for everything," his mom said soothingly, as she mounted Silver behind Roland.

"Are you all planning on leaving without me?" Robin asked as he rapidly mounted his black stallion.

"Perhaps," Regina answered, urging Silver forward.

"Moooom," Henry scolded her as he mimicked his mother's movements and urged his horse alongside hers.

* * *

><p>They had been riding most of the morning and the boys had starting whining, for they were hungry.<p>

Despite Robin's advice they made a camp. They would spend the day there.

"Can we go exploring?" Henry asked excitedly, coming out from the tent his mother had conjured.

Roland sat up suddenly and purposely made a lot of noise, trying to get the adults' attention.

Regina raised her eyebrow at him, "Yes, young man?"

"I don't want to go!" the little boy almost screamed. Robin knelt in front of him, but the boy backed away.

"Roland, it will be just a few minutes. Papa really would like to get to know the area—"

"_I. Don't. Wanna. Go._"

"I could stay," Regina offered, taking Roland in her arms. "I know these woods by heart. Go. Henry, stay close to... this person." She pointed disdainfully at Robin.

"Let's see if you call me that when the time for food comes, Your Majesty."

"Try me, fool."

"Okay guys! Could you stop this please?" Henry suddenly yelled, causing both adults and Roland to look incredulously at him.

"She started it." "He started it." They both said simultaneously. Henry huffed and shook his head.

"Papa likes Regina, and the smell of her hair. He says it smells like apples and cinnamon," a tiny voice added.

A heavy silence fell upon them.

Robin's face turned bright red and he coughed. "Come on, lad, let's go," he said, turning around and leaving, cutting off the awkward moment.

"Henry, touch the whistle if anything's goes wron—"

"I know, mom."

Regina smiled and entered the tent where Roland was. "In a bad mood today, are we?" she asked, tapping the little boy's nose and lying down beside him, both on their sides so they were facing each other.

Roland shook his head.

"Is everything okay, Roland?" the brunette asked, seeing that the boy was not as happy as usual. Suddenly, he started to cry.

"Hey, hey... easy there," Regina said as she sat up and pulled him into her lap. The little boy clutched at Regina as if his life depended on it. "Honey, I'm here... Hush."

"Papa said you—you and Henwy would have to leave. I don't want you to leave, not Henwy."

Regina's heart tightened. Not once had someone wanted her to stay. Only Daniel and Henry.

With her hand she smoothed the little boy's hair, trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But at some point, we would've to leave."

"Why?" Roland asked, looking up to find Regina's brown eyes staring back at him.

"Henry has his mother and father to go back to, his grandparents. We don't want Henry to miss his family, right?" Regina could feel tears forming in her eyes as she tried to explain to the little boy how complicated Henry's family tree was, and she wasn't even a part of it.

"But—are you not Henry's mommy? He says so."

"I'm his mother, too. The other is Emma."

Roland was looking at her with wide eyes, surprised. "Was she your True Love? I thought it was Daniel."

Daniel. Why did everyone know about him? Why did the pain still hurt so much? It was just a name. Just a name, but hearing it...

"Emma gave me her son, Henry. She couldn't take care of him—" Was it right to tell a lie to make things easier? A year ago, she would have said none of it, but so many things had changed. Regina Mills had changed. Was she even Regina? Or was someone else?

"Why?"

"You see, handsome, sometimes people can't take care of their children because they are too young, and they give their sons up to other people, to give them their best chance."

Bitterly, she wished Cora had given her up. Would her life have been different now? Would Rumple have found her anyway? "It was an act of love, Roland."

The little boy just opened his mouth for several seconds but nothing came out. Regina smiled at him. "So you have to give Henwy back? To his real mommy?"

If she said 'yes', would it make things easier? "Yes, honey, I must give him back."

They boy lowered his head and played with his hands. "That's sad. Henwy will be sad."

Would he? For a day, a month, a year. Later? He would have a proper family and she... She would survive.

"Sleep, Roland. I'll call you when lunch is ready." She smiled, making to crawl out of the tent, but before she could exit the little boy stopped her.

"Henwy won't leave you. He didn't even want to share you with me."

**...**

"So... You like my mom?" Henry asked as he followed Robin closely.

"Of course not."

"She's pretty."

"Indeed she is." They smiled at Robin Hood's confession.

"So you like her?"

"Not in that way." Robin turned for a second to look at Henry and then kept watching ahead.

"Which way, then?"

"Hush now, you are going to scare away lunch."

Both men continued walking silently through the forest. The ground was dry despite the previous day's rain.

"What do you like about her?" Henry again broke the silence.

Robin stopped and turned to look at him. "If you keep talking, we will have to eat your annoying mother's magical food. So _silence_."

"Is it her eyes?" the boy insisted, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"You're never going to shut up, are you?" Robin pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Do you like her?"

Robin scoffed, annoyed at Henry's persistence. "Fine. Ten questions, yes or no answers. Then you stay quiet for the rest of the trip."

"Deal!" Henry grinned at him as he carefully chose his first question. "Do you like her?"

"Maybe." The boy narrowed his eyes at the adult. "—Yes."

"Does it matter that she was the Evil Queen?"

"No… Yes. Well—no."

Henry huffed but smiled at Robin's confusion. "Would you like to get to know her?"

"Maybe—yes."

"You know I still don't trust you?"

"And yet, here you are alone in the forest with me."

"Do you know she trusts you?"

"We wouldn't be here if it was otherwise."

"Okay, I'll keep my other five questions for later. Now, let's get lunch!" Henry exclaimed, following Robin again.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Look what we have here!" Henry yelled, holding up what Regina believed were rabbits. He ran to her and hugged her tightly.<p>

Robin saw how Regina closed her eyes and tenderly kissed her son's hair. It seemed to him that she wasn't used to this kind of affection from the lad.

The archer thought that all this hi-mom-I-love-you-let-me-hug-you was a new thing to Regina. That thought saddened him. Why would anyone's child not show affection towards their parents? At least a parent as good and caring as Regina.

She was a lioness. How could the little puppet want to be away from his mother? Apparently, there were far too many things he didn't know about his companions.

Yes, she was the Evil Queen... but Robin found himself asking what could be hidden beneath the Evil Queen's fur. Was she only a lioness and a Queen? Was there much more? A Queen, a lioness—that he knew.

The archer wanted both puppet and lioness gone, both mother and son away... But his heart commanded him differently.

He feared that behind the fur, besides from the lion-hearted Queen and mother, was a woman loved by another man, a True Love—a woman that couldn't be his… Not that he wanted her, anyway.

Robin Hood feared that the fragile bond that had yet be to truly established was too strong to be broken now… and Gods damned him for it.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

><p>What did you think? One thing we can assure you, more of IreneDeimos background is coming… do not despair.

Love,

Juli & Dami.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hi lovely and patients readers.

Yes! We are back again. Exams are coming… so I hope you can understand the reason for being so late. But, hey, what matter the most is that we are here, right? ;-)

This time, we have to make a clarification before you start reading. The first scene of the chapter should be, according to FF, rated as M. Also, there is a word (at the end) that is frequently used but not appropriate for everybody (the f*ck-word)… so, following our beta's advice and for not change the rating for the story, we decided to 'warn' you instead.

Thank you for the support and encouraging reviews –you have no idea how blissful we feel. The little time you take to leave a comment, _know_, it's beyond meaningful to us. It's what keeps the story going. Thank you, again, for the recent follows and favs.

_Thank you, thank you… thank you!_

Before I leave you with the chapter, one last and huge **'_**T**hank you'_** to our amazing and brilliant beta: **RichelleBrinkley**.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long way to happy<strong>_

**CHAPTER 7**

Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of perspiration. The air in the tent was heavy —corrupted by their mingled essences, hot breaths and cries of pleasure. Not far away, they could hear one of the boys snoring, but it didn't matter. At least, not as long as they remained silent—which, in this case, was bloody difficult.

Robin Hood smiled widely as he heard Regina moan, as he filled her—once more, slowly and tenderly. Then he pressed himself hard inside of her, and kept smiling as she closed her eyes and her face crept with a mixture of pain and pleasure—a painful pleasure. His back arched excitedly as she dug her nails into his skin and he thrust again—_deeper,_ _harder._

They had to keep silent.

"Regina."

Her soft hand caressed his cheek lightly in a lovingly touch, and his heart fluttered as she crashed her lips against his hungrily—almost desperately—trying to dissipate the imminent scream every time he quickened his rhythm and decided to press harder into her.

"_Regina_," he whispered faintly once more against her ear.

"What? _What?_" A demanding, exasperated and short-tempered woman's voice dragged him cruelly back to reality. When Robin opened his eyes, he saw three pair of eyes watching him curiously.

"You were calling for Regina, papa. What is it?" Little Roland asked, cocking his head in puzzlement to one side. Apparently, Robin had fallen asleep after they had eaten the meal that he and Henry had previously hunted.

_Regina? Why would I call for her?_ He frowned, but instantly the dream he'd had invaded his mind. _Right_, he told himself, _you weren't exactly calling for her _–_more like _coming.

Impatient as he continued to keep his silence, the former queen crossed her arms over her chest, arching a perfect brow at the archer and coughed purposely —demanding his explanation. Robin felt his cheeks burn hotly as his eyes met hers; he got awkwardly to his feet.

"Oh, you _didn't_!" the woman snapped at him, aggravated as realization suddenly hit her.

"Wh—what?" Robin tried to say something smart, but words were lost to him and he stumbled over them.

"You. Did. Not." Regina cut him off, her voice unyielding as stone. She could feel her blood heating, boiling inside her veins. Before Robin could say anything clever, she stormed off, but the boys continued looking curiously at him.

"What did you do this time?" Henry asked, mimicking his mother's previous position.

"I—I didn't—"

Roland looked on confusedly, his gaze moving from his father to Henry.

"You did something," the older boy argued accusingly.

"I did not!" Robin exclaimed, turning around and trying to locate Regina.

"Your face is red, papa, like a red apple," Roland giggled and pointed to his crimson-faced father. _Roland... oh Roland, why point out the obvious?_ Robin thought bitterly.

Henry's mouth fell open and he looked mischievously at the adult before the same words Regina had spoken just a few minutes prior left the boy's mouth, "You. Did. Not."

The former queen's son smiled shamelessly at the adult, suddenly remembering the times he had dreamt with the girl he liked—romantic picnics, saving the girl from a dangerous and terrifying dragon. _Oh, yes, so you don't like my mom, huh?_

"I'm going to— stay here. Don't leave the circle, okay?"

Henry snorted and kept smiling at Robin's expense, but even so, he let the adult get away with it. _Just this once_.

Roland looked speechlessly between his companions, not understanding any of what was going on. "What was it, Henwy?" the younger boy asked once his father had left.

"Nothing Roland, adult issues. Come on, let's check the map!"

Both boys entered the tent again and started looking at the map Robin had lent them, so they could pick out places they wanted to to see on their way to Regina's castle.

Henry was secretly thinking of the five questions he still had left.

_I must use them very, very carefully_.

**…**

That was it. This was the last thing he needed right now. How could she see through him so easily?

_That's not the matter here_, Robin chastised himself. _You were bloody dreaming of her_. _You, on top of her. Naked. Ass_.

He kept walking blindly until he crashed into something—or rather, _someone_.

Robin grabbed Regina by her forearms, preventing her from falling.

"What were you dreaming of?" the former queen asked bluntly and with no hesitation, snatching her arms from Robin's clasp.

He choked unable to bring himself to look her in the eye, his face crimson all over again.

"I'm not sure you want to find out, my lady," Robin said, taking a step away from her.

"Oh, right?" Regina snorted and added hotly, "Because I'm a naïve little girl and I don't know what sex is about!"

Hearing the harsh tone of her voice, Robin found the courage to look her in the eyes and in doing so noticed that a not-so-soft pink color was spread all over Regina's cheeks. _She's ashamed_.

"Oh, maybe I wouldn't be dreaming of you if you weren't such a smartass wearing those insinuating clothes of yours, or kissing the Lady Irene in broad daylight, or if your son stopped asking constantly if I like you. Sure—if it weren't for all that, I wouldn't even be wasting my dreams with you, _Your Majesty_."

"My son? I didn't—" Regina tried to defend herself but Robin turned around, heading back to where Henry and Roland were. "I'm talking to you! Stop walking away!" She yelled.

Robin turned abruptly, almost crashing into Regina all over again.

"Why did she kiss you?" the man demanded in a high voice as an inner voice mocked him. _A jealous scene? Really?_

The former queen opened and closed her mouth; no words came out of it. _Exactly_, a voice called her attention, _Why did she kiss you?_ _Even more so, why is Henry asking Robin if he likes me?_

Robin kept looking at her.

"I don't know..." Regina said at last, meeting the archer's blue eyes. She thought that she could spend the rest of her life looking into those deep blue oceans. _If he kept silent, of course_. "We—we were talking, and she just—"

"It's fine." Robin cut her off harshly. "I shouldn't even be asking—it's okay."

He turned again to leave, but he stopped once more and faced Regina again. "Are we going to pretend nothing happened?"

By the look on his face she could see that he was hurt, even ashamed—or it could be that his eagerness to talk about _it _was the same as hers? Neither. Regina frowned, pretending not to understand what he was asking her.

"I kissed you," Robin explained, seeing that the brunette had no idea of what he was talking about—or was pretending not to.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all I get?" Robin asked, taking a deep breath and looking to their surroundings, trying to distract himself from the intensity of the conversation.

The forest was quiet, more so than usual. He could hear the soft whispers of the leaves and the murmur of rushing water; the sunlight was dappled, trying to find a way through the thick canopy. From time to time he could hear birds... and all that peacefulness made him think that Regina's answer was taking too much. But then—  
>"You shouldn't have—"<p>

"But I did, Regina. For God's sake!" He couldn't stand it any longer, so he yelled.

Robin couldn't handle her icy voice or façade. When he looked her in the eyes he saw nothing, and that made his heart twist with pain. He knew the kiss probably hadn't meant anything to her, but this emotionless Regina, even if they had spent no more than a week together, bothered him—hurt him.

She flinched at his exasperated tone and took an unconscious step back. "You should forget about it. It was nothing."

_Of course it was nothing_, Robin thought bitterly. He knew Regina had her True Love, and he also knew that she was unwilling to go find him or her. And his heart, despite all his efforts to avoid it was telling him that he could take the chance. He knew she would leave at some point, but what if...

"I'm going to check the boys," Robin said, leaving her, but Regina grabbed his forearm gently with her hand.

"I—I…" She couldn't form words.

"It's okay," Robin smiled sadly at her, seeing that at least this time she was trying.

He was angry with her for not speaking with him, but at the same time he understood. Robin saw her mysterious chocolate eyes looking at him, almost pleadingly, screaming once more for someone to listen to her. But sometimes, walls rose, even against their owner's will.

He could tell Regina wanted to say something but her defensive mechanisms didn't let her—and that was what hurt the most.

Watching him go, Regina found herself floating helplessly in a wild whirlwind of whys.

_Why does he care?_ _Why does he want to know me?_ _Why do I feel so miserable?_

Maybe Robin was right, she thought. Maybe she was tired of being alone... But what if she didn't know how to open up to someone anymore? What if she had forgotten? What if the mechanisms that held her bridge up were too rotten or dusty to be able to lower it down again?

What if her armor wasn't her armor anymore? What if it had turned into her skin? What if _she_ was the armor?

**…**

"Why did you guys leave?" Little Roland asked when both adults entered the protected area.

Robin turned and saw an absent Regina following close by to him; he had thought that she wouldn't have come right away.

"We needed to talk about the trip," he lied.

"I want to go fishing, can we go?"

"Mom? Can we go?"

Regina shook her head, snapping out of her trance and giving Henry the best smile she could manage right then. She nodded and the four of them headed to the river, just meters away from where their camp was.

* * *

><p>"Mom, are you sure we should do this again?" Henry asked as he sat in front of Regina. "Robin said it's fine, and they are just a couple a meters away, sweetie. <em>And<em>, most importantly, if we want to contact David you must practice."

She took his hand in hers and closed her eyes.

"I know he dreamt of you."

Regina opened her eyes wide, unable to hide her sudden surprise.

"I don't want to talk about it, Henry."

"Fine, but I _do_ know. And it's cool if he saved you from a dragon or took you to a picnic," the boy challenged and closed his eyes, tightening the grip on his mother's hands.

Regina contemplated her son's face for a brief moment and smiled at his innocence, young and pure. _Dragons and picnics _—_of course_.

Henry felt his mother's magic reaching out to him. Like Regina had explained moments ago, he needed to relax under its feeling and open up his heart to her magic —feel safe, protected.

Curiosity won him over again and opening his eyes, he saw how once again his white shield had come to clash with his mother's magic —only this time at the contact they didn't explode —both deep purple magic and white danced in the air, almost touching... testing each other.

Henry looked at his mother's face —her eyes closed, a deep frown marring her forehead —she really was beautiful and the purple magic gave her a mystical aura. Every time he took a little time to study her, the more he came to realize how incredible human she was.

"It's okay, mom," he heard himself saying and met his mother's—now light purple—eyes.

She smiled slightly at him, holding onto his hands a little bit tighter and looking amazed at their magic display.

"What do you feel?" Regina asked absently, almost as if it were more a question to herself than for her son.

She glanced past Henry and saw Roland and Robin playing near the river. The man was chasing his son as they laughed and said things Regina couldn't make out clearly. They seemed happy, and they probably were.

The former queen found herself thinking that she wished she had had a father like Robin—ready to speak up for her and protect her. Her smile turned grim, and her eyes focused back on her son seated in front her.

"Fear," Henry said slowly, closing his eyes, trying to identify the different waves of magic.

Regina frowned and saw how her deep purple magic was spreading through the forest, inch by inch. She nodded to herself and for him to keep talking. She also tried to dive deep within her own magic and find what her son was feeling.

"There's this light purple, almost imperceptible... _shame_."

Why could her son feel her magic and why couldn't she? Regina could feel it every time she called for it, or whenever she got angry. But she didn't know her magic had its own emotions, or again was it the armor shielding her—even from herself?

"There's something else."

"What is it, honey? Regina asked worriedly.

Henry focused, closing his eyes even more tightly. Regina saw how her son's light magic in that particular moment of concentration grew too, touching hers, mixing in pale pink spots, giving a particular pinkish light to their surroundings: trees, bushes, rocks and grass. Even the sunlight glimmered a soft pink color.

Time seemed to freeze.

All sounds grew quiet. It was beautiful —the most beautiful and awe-inspiring thing Regina had ever seen. If there was no daylight, she thought, the view would be even more stunning.

The brunette gasped as she felt a sudden pang in her chest —but she couldn't move, she couldn't leave Henry's hands.

_It's his magic, diving deeper within my magic _—_my heart._

Abruptly, Henry opened his eyes and they shone in a peculiar way... just like hers did whenever she called her magic —only the glow was a pale white one.  
>And then he spoke. "There's love too, mom. All of it. It's just—" he shook his head and his expression turn gloomy. Henry lowered his gaze for moment.<p>

"—You are caging it."

A blast of pink magic blinded them, but both mother and son didn't let go of each other's hands.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Little Roland exclaimed, startling both Regina and Henry.

Henry loosened his grip and got to his feet.

"What was that?" He asked, just as surprised as Roland was, even a little scared Regina could tell.

She smiled and stood up as well.

"That was you being friendly with my magic."

Both boys were gaping at her.

"Can you do it again, Regi? Please?" the little one asked with pleading puppy eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, it's not that simple. Besides, Henry is tired and needs to clear his mind."

The older boy nodded; he felt grateful that his mother was giving him space to think about what had just happened. Regina also knew Henry may have felt more, but it wasn't the time to ask, nor was she completely sure she wanted to know. Henry realized that even if he didn't say it aloud, his mom still knew what he needed. _That is what mothers are supposed to do, right?_

"Come on, Roland! Let's play!"

Henry and Roland went to the tent to fetch some things and then headed once again to the side of the river.

Regina saw Robin sitting on a large rock watching the calm waters. She approached him and sat down by his side.

"I never knew magic could be that beautiful," Robin said, directing his gaze to where their kids were playing. The image of Regina being engulfed by her purple magic appeared in his mind. He remembered how calm she had looked, and how her magic seemed to be gently and lovingly caressing her. "I thought it was always corrupted—evil. But never beautiful." _Are you talking about her, or her magic?_

Regina smiled, even though he couldn't see her.

"Neither did I," she admitted softly, waiting for him to look at her —and so he did.

"Could you..." Robin turned to his side so he was facing her. He offered her his hands and she reluctantly turned to face him and took them.

"Don't be afraid. It'll feel weird at first—"

"I'm not afraid of you," Robin cut her off.

Neither of them understood why their relationship was that way —how it went from caring to both of them wanting to rip each other's throats out. But it felt good. The mixture of feelings they managed to stir in one another made them both feel alive.

Regina still didn't understand why Robin wasn't running away from her. Even more, she didn't understand what he saw in her. Robin, on the other hand, understood that the reason he couldn't stay away from her was as simple as it was complicated—he was falling for her. _Hard_.

He suddenly felt emotions that weren't his own, and when he looked up at Regina, her eyes were closed and her magic crawling up his body. It felt warm and soothing, and by instinct he closed his eyes...

A younger Regina was crying, rocking a restless baby in her arms, hushing, shushing it. The house was the queerest house he had ever seen.

"Henry, please..." Robin heard her whisper desperately. "Just give me a chance. Just one—" She was talking to the baby, even though Robin guessed she knew too well the little baby couldn't understand a thing.

The vision changed, and he saw a light brown-haired man with piercing blue eyes standing beneath an apple tree. He had a hole in his chest, where his heart should have been.

Robin opened his eyes the instant he felt Regina letting their hands go.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" Regina said, confused.

"Your magic. I saw you, younger, with Henry." He stopped, seeing the frown that was forming on Regina's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Then there was an apple tree, and this boy without a heart—"

The former queen stood up abruptly.

"You saw what? I didn't show you anything," she said, shaking her head. "How could—we shouldn't do this again. I—I am going to—" Regina turned around and left him, speechless.

Turmoil again. One moment they were fine and the next, when one of them said or asked something improper, hell broke loose.

After spending the day playing and teaching the boys how to hunt or shoot arrows and with Regina not speaking to him (again) the night fell upon them.

Regina was in the tent talking with little Roland.

**…**

His papa used to tell him that a full stomach made a happy heart, and he found himself thinking of how his stomach had been full and warm with the delicious food that his papa and Henry had hunted at midday.

Little Roland remembered that Robin and Henry said they had a great time hunting. He remembered how he had started giggling after the meal, because the rabbit was in his belly. _What if the rabbit couldn't get out and go to its family?_ He put his tiny hands on his belly and looked at Regina for help. He couldn't go to sleep if he didn't talk to her. What if the rabbit started to jump inside of him, Roland wondered.

"Guegina?" he asked in a small voice, full of guilt.

"Yes, Roland?" she said, smiling, realizing how sometimes he did manage to say her name properly and how, sometimes, he just couldn't.

"What if rabbit wants to go with its papa?"

Tears had welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall any second.

"What?" Regina frowned, truly confused at the little boy's question.

Trying not to cry was getting harder the longer Roland thought about the rabbit inside of him. "What if the rabbit wants to go home and play with its friends?"

"Oh," Regina said, as understanding hit her. "Roland," she whispered.

The boy bit his trembling lower lip, barely holding back the tears that so much wanted to fall.

"The rabbit is no longer with us, sweetie," Regina placed an arm around his shoulder and brought him close to her, giving him comfort. "It's probably playing with other rabbits and running and jumping free. It's in heaven now."

Heaven. Roland had heard of it. His mama was there.

His papa had told him that heaven was a wonderful place and everyone was happy there. Roland knew his mama always watched over him from heaven, that was what his papa told him. He wondered if the rabbit had been reunited with some of its loved ones. He hoped it had.

"You think the rabbit is with mama?" he asked, looking up at her through glossy eyes, feeling protected by Regina's engulfing and warm arms.

"Oh, sweetie," he heard her whisper in sadness, pressing a loving kiss to his forehead. Roland took advantage of this and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her soft hair. Regina hugged him back, and after a moment she tenderly lifted Roland's chin up, so he could look her right in the eye. "I do think they are together, dear. I would dare say both of them are having a great time together."

Roland nodded and smiled at her, hiding again under Regina's arms.

Now he could try to sleep and maybe even dream of the rabbit and his mama.

**…**

Robin was sitting near the bonfire, noticing Henry edging closer to him every time he looked away. When Henry was close enough that their knees were touching, he said, "So... what were you and my mom talking about earlier?"

Robin snorted and tutted —apparently the second round of questioning was coming, but he wasn't planning on letting the boy win.

"Is this a question from the five you have left?" the adult asked, trying to hide his smile when Henry narrowed his eyes at him.

"No. I was just asking. I'm trying to be polite here!" the boy said, purposely looking aggravated by Robin's insinuation.

"I'm sure you were," the adult scoffed, glancing to the tent he knew Regina was in with his son. Little Roland seemed to be taken with Regina the instant he saw her and so did she with him. How had that happened? Robin could not tell. He used to believe that Evil Queens had no soft spots for kids, but now...

"What do you want to know?" Henry asked, dragging Robin attention back to him. "I will give you five questions if you give me five more."

"Three."

"Four or no deal."

"No deal." Henry tried to stand up, but stopped immediately when he heard Robin say, "Fine, four."

Henry smiled not even trying to hide is victorious expression. "What do you like about my mom?" the boy shot off at once.

Robin coughed and looked again to the boy's tent, making sure Regina was still in there. "I—I—"

"No stammering," Henry warned him, and Robin thought that the boy was a lot like his mom —stubborn and short-tempered.

"_Fine_. Well —First of all, she's a gorgeous and stunning woman." The archer looked at Henry and the boy nodded, pleased. "Secondly, she is brave. She saved me from the harpy, didn't she?" Another nod from his companion. "Thirdly, she has an incredibly sexy voice," _Oh, right. Because you're supposed to tell the boy every thought that comes to your dirty mind. Yes, go ahead. Why don't you tell him that you were having sex with his mom in your dream?_

"Her voice? My mom's voice is sexy?" Henry asked out loud, taken aback.

"Sh, sh," Robin neared him, clapping his hands over the boy's mouth. "Are you trying to get me killed?" Henry raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"What else? I won't scream, I promise."

"I like her lip scar." Henry giggled and clapped his own hands against his mouth to let Robin keep talking. "And, despite being the Evil Queen, I find something intriguing about her personality."

"Oh," Henry said, not quite understanding what Robin's point was.

_Apparently the 'oh' thing runs in the family_, Robin thought, remembering the same expression coming from Regina's lips. "My turn. What is she like?"

Henry grumbled but answered anyway.

"She is okay."

"Be more specific."

"Henry, time to sleep." Regina came out of tent.

"But mom—"

"Now."

Henry muttered something, standing and walking to the tent. He stopped in front of his mom. "Teeth. Goodnight, Henry." Regina said after laying a soft kiss to her son's forehead and ruffling his hair. "I love you."

"I love too, mom."

"We're not done here, cheater."

Henry smiled but didn't turn around; he could hazard a guess at Robin's expression and he could also guess his mother's clueless one.

Regina sat against a tree and looked to the crackling fire and the man near it. When he looked at her, she turned her gaze away.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" When Robin spoke, she looked at him and found him towering over her.

"I'm fine."

"You did a lot of magic today—"

"I said I'm fine."

Robin huffed and headed to their tent—but before entering he said to her, "At least you can sit near the fire."

She didn't answer. Regina didn't even bother to look at him, too focused on the book (that had magically appeared) she was reading.

Robin shook his head and disappeared into the tent.

**…**

Robin couldn't sleep. He knew they were protected by Regina's magic, but he couldn't stop thinking that it wasn't a good idea for her to be alone in the night, so he stepped out of their shared tent.

The former evil queen was resting against the tree, head slumped against the tree trunk, her eyes closed and the book long forgotten, laid opened near her. She must have fallen asleep and the book must have slipped from her hands.

"Regina," Robin called softly but she didn't even blink.

Robin lowered himself and started encircling his arms around her, deciding to bring her to the tent —but her hand grabbing his stopped any attempts of moving her.

"I'm fine," Regina said sleepily, still holding Robin's hand.

He snorted and smiled sadly—even in her sleep she needed to pretend to be okay, to have everything under control. Robin tried to leave, but she didn't let go of his hand, so he sat next to her.

"I'm fine."

He smiled when Regina unconsciously moved closer to him, resting her head against his chest and snuggling even closer —their hands resting over Robin's abdomen, he encircled her back with his free arm. He rested his head against the tree, and, accompanied by the cinnamon and honey fragrance of her hair, Robin Hood succumbed before Morpheus' power.

* * *

><p><em>Deimos was in the middle of a crowded hall, standing in front of a large antique mirror. <em>

_Servants were helping him with his wedding clothing. _

_At first, he hadn't wanted the marriage _—_he didn't know the girl, and he was just a boy. Father, opposite to him, had seen it as the best way to increase the power of House Holt_—_the most important and wealthiest house of the Yellow Lands. The Mills', on the other hand, were the wealthiest family from the neighboring lands, the Green ones. Together, they could even be a shadow to the King's authority and power _—_they could be even greater, Father had told him. _

_One day, Father had returned more than happy at the Holt's household and explained to Deimos that if he were to marry the only daughter of Lord Henry, all the Mills' fortune would be theirs. _

_Both Regina and he would have to turn eighteen first, and then, they would marry. He was seventeen then, and so was Regina, he had been told. _

_Deimos remained suspicious about his future marriage, until one day the mother of his betrothed appeared —Cora Mills had showed him how beautiful her daughter Regina was, and Deimos couldn't agree more. He fell for her at first sight, even if he didn't know her yet, even if he had only seen her through Cora's magic, even if the agreement was that the betrothed would meet on their wedding day. Deimos thought that they were both young, they were both beautiful, they would have plenty of time to get to know each other. _

_If he dared to dream big as his father had dreamt once, he would imagine him and Regina as King and Queen, after vanquishing the old King. They would rule the lands... the most beautiful royal couple the Enchanted Forest would ever see. _

_He would have to wait one year, just one. _

_Now, the year gone, standing and turning in front of the mirror to give his servants a better angle, he could see—_feel_—Cora looking back at him from the mirror. It was odd. _

_Deimos smiled at his thoughts —in just a few more hours they would join houses, Holts' and Mills'; Regina, the Beauty, would finally be his. He would have then not only all the reaches, but the fairest of them all. Deimos would finally have his Regina... _

_But he waited, and waited, and the Mills' never came. _

_Father stormed into the hall, cursing both Cora and Henry, the Green Lords. _

_The servants fled immediately, seeing Lord Holt's wrath. _

_Apparently, they had found a better suitor for Regina —the King himself. _

_Father left. _

_The young groom could feel as if an invisible hand was smashing his naive heart. The Fairest, Regina Mills, would never be his. _

_"Do not worry sweetling," a woman's voice whispered in his ear. "She will be yours in time, and power, and riches. All you want will be yours... _brother_." _

_Deimos turned warily to look for the voice. He saw a pair of eyes looking at him through the mirror. _

_"Brother?" he whispered, frowning, contemplating his figure in the mirror—it was changing and reaching out to him. _

_"Everything will be yours..." the woman from the mirror whispered, "Everything."_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, dear?" Irene asked, entering her bedchambers. "I found them, now it's time to pay them a little visit. I'm pretty sure the Queen must miss me."<p>

Deimos appeared in the mirror and snorted his disdain.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Oh, brother, we can't have them losing their reins, while two sweet boys are near them, right? Is _it_ growing already?" The Lady Irene asked, opening her eyes wide.

Deimos didn't speak, just nodded.

"It will be enough time?"

"No, but it doesn't matter, Deimos. Robin can make her fall for him in that land of hers. Gods, even I would like to see that."

"Are you so sure that she will take _it_? From you?"

Irene shook her head and Deimos understood _—_that was how they worked, the two of them_—_not saying much but understanding everything.

"I'll give it to her, then. Should I pretend to be afraid of you, lovely sister?"

Irene nodded and Deimos said mockingly, "You always loved the drama."

Irene laughed at her brother's words.

"But remember," she started, her expression changing to deadly serious, "You must take every memory of us from her. She _can't_ know, not in her world."

"Fine. Now, stop talking. It's getting late… let the show begin."

Deimos offered his hand to his sister, and she graciously stepped into the mirror with him.

**...**

A sudden terrified cried of "Mom!" and "Dad!" woke them up.

Not even bothering to look for a second at the compromising position they were in, both Robin and Regina bolted upright and ran to their kids' tent.

Robin was paralyzed as he saw five hooded creatures surrounding Henry and Roland. The boys had their mouths covered with what it seemed to be a magical black lace.

_How did they scream then?_ He wondered.

The cloths of the creatures were dirty and worn. They didn't have a corporeal body, and where their faces were supposed to be, some of the creatures wore black or white masks.

Before he could even react or try and do anything he was distracted by an orange and red light; he looked to his side. It was Regina, just like the first time he had met her: mom mode activated, fireball in hand.

"Let my son go, or this is going to get messy."

Without any warning a creature shot a dark arrow in their direction, and when Robin managed to avoid it, it disappeared in a black glimmer.

Then instant she saw Robin was not injured, Regina threw the fireball away, but the creature swallowed it all and a sinister laugh left its lips_—_well, if the creature had lips.

"Regina, watch out. It's dark magic."

She snorted, _of course it's magic_, and disappeared, reappearing behind one of the creatures, ready to throw another fireball. But she had underestimated them; the cloaked creature turned around and with a blast of magic sent Regina flying, crashing brutally against the ground.

"Mom!" Henry yelled, trying to get away, but the beast stood in his way.

_How can they scream when their mouths are covered_? Robin looked around desperately, trying to locate his bow.

"Looking for this?" one of the creatures asked mockingly, holding up Robin's bow.

He saw Regina getting to her feet again.

"We're leaving now," one of the creatures announced.

A black door appeared in the middle of the forest and the figures stepped in. Regina ran after them, trying to burn the door_—_but every time she cast a spell against it, the spell rebounded fiercely back at her.

When she saw both Henry and Roland step through the door, a harsh pain in her heart forced her to the ground. She reached for the spot and clasped her hands over her chest, as if it burned. It felt just as it had felt in the afternoon.

Robin ran to her.

The door disappeared in front of their eyes _—_Regina bent down, crying. Robin hugged her from behind, seeing how a purple aura seemed to be forming in her surroundings, with blinding white light _—_ever more purple, ever more terrifying.

She could feel her magic boiling, and she had never felt it be that way.

"We're going to find them," Regina heard Robin whisper in her hear. "We're going to find them."

She kept struggling, trying to get on her feet, her magic turning more violent. Robin looked up and saw how the sky was parting and forming some kind of purple twister. He needed to stop her, right there. With desperate and perhaps naive intent, he managed to turn her around and kiss her _—_crashing his lips hard against hers.

The instant their lips met violently, the magic disappeared. Robin could feel the emptiness, the void of sound _—_the calm before the storm.

It was an instant that seemed like an eternity, and the moment she realized what he was doing, a new blast of magic sent him flying.

"_What the hell do you think you are doing?_" Regina asked, voice so thick with anger that it was almost a growl. She got to her feet.

"I needed you to stop feeling what you were feeling. Apparently it worked," Robin said, walking back up to her again.

"Tell me how we're going to find them, or stay the damn hell away from me."

Robin could tell Regina was really pissed off. Maybe trying to calm her down by kissing her wasn't such a good idea.

Both were so immersed in their argument that they didn't notice how walls were rising around them _—_vine-covered walls with black roses.

"Regina..." Robin said, looking around and trying to sound as calm as possible.

"_What the fuck do you want?_"

_Ah, yes_, a voice told him. New word. _New dirty word_. _You must have really pissed her off._

Robin thought that 'fuck' was not a common word in a queen's vocabulary, so he understood and took note of how angry she really was _—_but the instant she turned around to look at him and said something, her expression turn from angry to troubled.

Robin went to stand next to her as they looked on, different kinds of vegetation were forming different kind of walls, closing over them.

"Regina?" Robin called her name again, hoping for an explanation from her, but from the look on her face he could tell she was as taken aback as he was… and his doubts were erased when he heard her say:

"You've got to be kidding me."

**- TO BE CONTINUED - **

* * *

><p>We are finally getting to this part of the story! I must confess that we had this on our minds even before posting the very first chapter so… you can imagine how excited we are for the upcoming chapters! :D Are you?<p>

Now, your turn… Tell us, what did you think? Did you like Deimo's backstory? What is it really going on?

Love,

Dami & Juli.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hello patient readers! :D

We are back, _again_. Exams time, but when we did have time to write… words wouldn't come out, yes, writer's block. Dami and I are really sorry for making you wait, but we really hope the wait will worth it.

We would like to say a few things before we let you read the chapter. First, we are incredible grateful to all of you –for the astounding support and the acceptance you have shown for this story. We reached 100 follows and that is pretty awesome! _Thank you_ for reading. _Thank you _to those who had reviewed –it really encourage us to continue with the story. _Thank you_ to our silent but present readers… and a huge _thank you_ to our amazing and fantastic beta, **RichelleBrinkley**.

Second, you might not understand a thing about the prophecy, the pillars/elements and the chosen one, or about what Rumple and Tink actually know about it, that's the (cruel) idea. You're supposed to not understand a thing, just yet. The only thing I can tell you is that the prophecy of which I'm talking about is the one that it's revealed in chapter 6, so maybe go and read it again? :3 and try to keep it present for future events.

Third, talking particularly about the labyrinth, you must know that it's magical and it has its own temperament and I could say that it's ruled by emotions. So... keep that in mind and notice the few details related to this particular attribution. ;-)

Finally, I wanted to mention that Dami (talented Dami) made a trailer for our story. You can find it on YouTube, here's the last part of the link for those curious that want to take a look: /watch?v=Ns4pW0ImJDk (I just looove the last part.)

With nothing more to say, we leave you with the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long way to happy<strong>_

**CHAPTER 8**

The vine walls kept ghostly rising—neither Regina nor Robin moved. They were both too amazed by the terrifying display that was happening before their eyes; a cloak of darkness and dread seemed to have fallen over their surroundings—the air suddenly was heavy with horror, and both adults felt that whatever was about to happen was not going to be good at all.

"Stay behind me," Regina warned as she started cautiously down the path the vines had created for them—to both their sides the strange vegetation continued growing. Robin followed closely, not wanting to disturb the queen more than he already had.

Upon turning the corner the walls had created, they saw that different paths had been created by the rare and exotic vines, similar to a radial system—from where they stood, infinite pathways spread never-ending.

Regina raised her hand, attempting to touch the strange vegetation, but the instant Robin realised what she was about to do, he took the former queen's hand in his. "I don't think that's a good idea. We don't know what these plants could do to us."

To Robin's surprise Regina simply nodded, her gaze transfixed on the vine walls ahead of them. Robin gently let go of her hand.

"We're never getting out," he heard her whisper helplessly.

"_Out?_"

"It's a labyrinth, Robin. There's no way out."

Regina's voice was soft, strangled almost. When approached her side, Robin saw that tears were forming in her chocolate brown eyes, and her breathing seemed errant.

"Hey, Regina, breathe." Seeing how she had started panicking, Robin grasped her gently by her forearms, and turned her to face him. "Breathe. _In_…_out_. _In_…_out_." Regina tried to follow the archer's instructions, but inside she could feel how her throat was closing in, leaving no way for precious air to reach her lungs. She was prey to panic again—it had been so long since those episodes occurred to her, she had almost forgotten.

Had it happened in another life? Had it happened to another person? Regina Mills didn't know.

She felt Robin's hand resting against where her heart was supposed to be and hers resting over his strong chest.

"_Listen_. Breathe, Regina." And so she tried… the former queen looked at Robin's hand, and then into his blue eyes, deep and calm oceans. If it weren't for the fact that their children were lost—_taken_ to be accurate—she could have cried a river just by contemplating those cobalt blue immensities. Robin's eyes gave her a feeling of warmth and safety—of _home_—something she believed was lost the instant Emma Swan had set foot in Storybrooke. But looking at him awkwardly, the feeling no longer existed—it evaporated like raindrops succumbing before the power of the almighty sun.

Robin Hood was nothing but a legend to her, a legend Regina had heard of in her cursed life. She didn't know the real Robin, the _human_ one... and Regina realized that she could get to know him. She could see through the roughness of his appearance; she had been a witness of how his attitude changed when she was near, when she needed him, even if she didn't realize it.

_He cares. He sees me_, she suddenly realized. _He knows me more than he thinks he actually does_.

_You want to know him, too_. It was not a voice, but her magic, spreading white hot through her veins—whispering.

All her life Regina had thought herself an enigma, a puzzle, a riddle people had to solve if they wanted to get to know her. First, it had been Snow White. The first person who truly _saw_ her, who realized what she wanted: _acceptance_. That little girl understood what her mother never had.

Second, it had been Emma Swan, Snow White's daughter. The mighty saviour had realized who Regina was, who she lived for, Regina's fears… all that, was Henry.

But everything changed when she met the thief. Robin Hood didn't know anything about her apart what she had told him—and yet, he seemed to know, _intuitively_, so much more. He could see past the Evil Queen without a second thought—he understood the Queen.

Regina kept looking into his deep ocean blue eyes, trying to imitate Robin's normal breathing.

_I want to know you, _she admitted to herself.

The vine walls stopped growing.

The former queen lost himself in Robin's eyes, but most importantly in the rhythm of his heart. She closed her eyes and felt how slowly her breathing became normal once again.

"There," Robin whispered lovingly; she could feel his breath tenderly caress her lips.

_In._

He smelled like forest… and fresh mint.

_Out._

Robin's hand was still firmly pressed against her chest, and she could almost feel how the touch burned her skin even through her clothes. Regina could imagine how the archer's hand rose and fell with her own rhythmic breathing.

_In._

_Out._

The brunette opened her eyes and saw Robin still looking worriedly at her. Neither of them let go of their hands.

"Thank you," Regina said with a small, timid smile.

Robin thought that he could spend his whole life seeing her smile, and with the rhythm of her heart beating against his bare hand. He could almost forget they were in a dreadful, menacing labyrinth.

He smiled back.

"We're going to find them, Regina. Trust me."

"I know."

Robin knew what she was actually saying was 'I know we are going to find them' and 'I trust you', and he couldn't be more grateful for her confidence in him.

They reluctantly let go of each other's touch and stepped out of the other's proximity. Side by side, leaving the turn behind, they took the step that would lead them completely into the labyrinth.

The turn disappeared in a flash of white light—and when they both turned to look back, there was nothing but darkness.

Regina took Robin's hand in hers, squeezing it as if her life depended on it.

Robin didn't have to look at her to imagine how scared she was, he was feeling the same way, so he gave her hand a little squeeze but didn't pull away.

"I'm right here," he heard himself saying, "and I'm not going anywhere."

Regina found herself believing what Robin said; she was no longer alone in this mysterious quest, she had a partner now. She found herself taking the risk, taking the chance.

Would it hurt if Robin left or betrayed her? Would it hurt if he didn't keep his promise? Both her heart and mind adamantly insisted she wouldn't—but the magic pumping warmly through her veins and spreading a comforting feeling made her say yes.

There was no going back—her magic had chosen to care again, chosen to be vulnerable, chosen to expose her heart and soul. There were no certainties but one: the only way was forward.

**…**

"Regina, we must rest. I can hardly see before us," Robin said, stopping and making Regina stop too when he didn't let go of her hand and she attempted to keep walking. "We need to stop walking blindly and figure a way out."

The former queen looked up at him and silently nodded. _He is right after all_, and she thought that Robin looked rather tired.

The adults had been walking side by side holding hands for hours. Neither of them could tell for just how long. They didn't know if it was still night or if the day had arrived.

Neither the moon nor sun had risen in the sky—there was only darkness. But, until now, they had been able to see. It seemed as though night had fallen upon them, despite the day not previously having left and the complete absence of any the moon or stars shining.

_The labyrinth has magic itself_, Regina thought, looking up at the indistinct sky above them before directing her attention back to her companion.

When the archer suggested stopping it was because Robin felt Regina was walking slower, her hand in his grew heavier and exhaustion was growing on him too.

"What are you doing?" The archer said accusingly to Regina, abruptly turning her to him. He suddenly let go of their hands and the instant he did so, a horrified expression cross the former queen's face.

"_What are you doing?_ Don't let go of my hand!" she hissed, eyes wild and desperate.

"Stop doing what you're doing," Robin said, looking straight into her eyes. "Cut it out, Regina. I don't need your protection."

Robin felt flattered because of what she had been doing the entire time they had been walking hand in hand, until the moment he realized her protection was draining her energy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina argued, crossing her arms over her chest in a stubbornly.

But her body betrayed her, and gave into the tiredness. She was falling, _again_, but Robin caught her with his strong but still gentle arms.

"Oh, please, don't make regret not killing you in the first place," Regina mocked, seeing the smug smile forming on Robin's lips.

"Thank you, my queen. But truly, I don't need your protection."

Robin helped Regina to a clearing, where more paths seemed to spread from.

She had finally admitted to him that she had been using her magic to protect him, protect _them_ she had said even though Robin didn't believe her.

When the archer asked why, Regina didn't answer. Many answers did cross her mind, though— _because you're my friend, because I care, because I need you to find our sons, because I don't want to be alone in this labyrinth_.

_I want to know you_, her magic reminded her.

"I'm the gentleman here; I'm supposed to protect you."

Regina huffed at Robin's stupid but chivalrous words and smiled. "I can very well protect and take care of myself."

"I know."

They were both sitting near the fire Regina had conjured magically and huddled under a blanket she had created similarly.

"What were you talking to Henry about? Earlier, before they—they took him," the former queen faltered as she remembered the creatures taking her precious son away.

"Boy stuff."

"So you're a boy now?" Regina asked, arching a perfect brow at Robin, provoking him.

He laughed under his breath and looked down, shaking his head. "We were talking about you. About how likeable you are, despite all of your attempts to scare everyone away by playing evil and heartless.

See, I like when I manage to do that. You, gaping, and now the cold facade will come back and–"

Robin's mouth kept moving but no words came out of it. He frowned and looked at Regina who was trying her best not to laugh.

"I like you best when you're quiet. Let's leave you that way, shall we?"

"Regina!" Robin mouthed and abruptly stood up, walking to tower over her.

"Sorry, dear. I can't hear you," she said, her voice strangled with the barely concealed laughter. Robin reached down and pulled Regina by her arms up to eye level with him. They were only inches apart.

The archer pointed his index finger to the spot his heart was, then to his lips and finally to Regina. She didn't need to be told what he meant by the gestures—(I'm going to kiss you, unless you give me my voice back.)

She waved her hand. "Done. Now, let. Me. Go."

Robin smiled at her threatening tone, and realized how systematic she was—_the lioness_, he thought, thinking back_. She will always roar at you if you push her. You must show her you mean no harm_—_tame her, make her realize she needs you_... _and only then may you approach._

So he let her go—at least for the moment.

**XXXXX**

"Oh, sweet brother! Come back here," Irene exclaimed cheerfully turning her gaze from the mirror to lay her eyes on her anxious brother, Deimos. "Stop walking! It's just the I-pretend-not-to-like-you they are doing!"

Deimos stopped for only a second and gave Irene a dreadful look. Then he started passing again.

"Soon they are going to stop pretending and the ghost will come out."

"What did you do with the boys?" Deimos asked stopping again, his red and gold cape gently stroking the cold stone floor.

"They are sleeping, until mommy and daddy come to rescue them." The lady answered without tearing her eyes away from the mirror. "Cora was right."

"About what, sister?"

"Love _is_ weakness, but her precious daughter hasn't learned that lesson. She knows it, and yet, you can see in her eyes how slowly but willingly Regina would rather succumb to love."

Deimos moved until he was behind his sister and slowly rested his chin on Lady Irene's shoulders.

"We all suffer from love, sweetling," the male twin whispered, both of them looking to the talking figures in the mirror, "That is our greatest tragedy." Deimos took a step more, melting into his sister, and literally walking through her, into the mirror—the previous image showing Regina and Robin disappeared in a silver wave the instant the black-haired man got lost in the mirror. "We are human, _Irene_, and as much as we can love, we can also die... do _not_ forget that, or our mission will be doomed."

Irene clenched her jaw and her entire body tensed at her brother's words. "We. Will. _Not_. Fail."

Deimos snorted, shaking his head. "Sometimes I forget you are the passionate and reckless one here, little sister. Forgive me." And before Irene could respond, Deimos disappeared in the glittering silver of the mirror.

"You know nothing, brother." Irene turned and left the room, whispering to herself.  
>"You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for this stupid, passionate and reckless one."<p>

The castle was empty—the twins claimed it now—everyone else but them was dead.

**XXXXX**

Robin turned to his side so he could remove his long crossbow, but the hiss that escaped his lips didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"Are you all right?" she asked, attempting to stand up.

"Fine, I'm just—_ah_—"Robin cursed and fell on his back.

Regina stood up and knelt by the archer's side, her hands anxiously moving over his chest but not daring to touch. "What it is, Robin?" she demanded, examining his body, searching for a wound— she spotted a red gash inches under his armpit. "What—let me," she urged, taking his hand in hers and raising his arm so she could take a better look.

"Ouch!" Robin complained. "Be gentle."

Regina snorted but tenderly caressed the wounded area.

"Could—could you remove your clothes?" she asked awkwardly.

"I thought you'd never ask," Robin bit back cheekily. The former queen shook her head and tore open Robin's shirt easily, only enough necessary to tend to his wound.

"When did you take it? The arrow," she asked, trying to avoid Robin's gaze.

"When they took—"

"Took _who?_" Regina asked, not getting was Robin was talking about.

The archer frowned. _Exactly who took whom?_ He could feel it in his bones; something or someone was missing... or might it be the infected wound?

He saw Regina smiling at him, like a mother familiar with tending to an ill child. "You're beautiful," he confessed, "Did we ever meet before? Before you fell through that portal, I mean."

"Thank you, and no," Regina answered, spreading some ointment she had conjured onto Robin's wound.

_Her fingers are soft, and gentle_.

The former queen must've said something to him, because he could see her tempting lips moving, and her hands were fixing his cape under his head—a moment later her hands were on his forehead—_so gentle_—and her lips still moved. He must've said something too, because she laughed.

"Rest. I'll take care of you for now."

Robin closed his eyes. He could feel Regina's soft fingers combing tenderly through his hair, and the last thing he remembered before succumbing to darkness was the former queen's voice humming softly, trying to sooth his feverish state.

Regina kept stroking Robin's hair long after he passed out. It soothed her too.

She tried to remember when Robin could have acquired that wound.

Black cloaks and screams danced through her mind. And yet, she felt as though something was missing. What had the black-cloaked creatures wanted? She remembered falling through a portal, meeting Rola—_Robin_.

Regina looked to the vine walls that surrounded them, and then into the bonfire. She conjured a pot of cold water and a rag to tend to Robin.

The labyrinth seemed so much more terrifying and colder than the last time she had looked upon it with a conscious Robin by her side. Now, the scenario seemed grim.

_Something is wrong_.

There were no stars and no moon in the sky, only the smell of roses that grew within the vine walls.

_We need to get to out_.

Regina looked to Robin sleeping peacefully. She had tried her best to give him some kind of comfort, but her magic was failing—or maybe she was just tired; protecting Robin must've drained all her magic. _Just a little more_, she thought to herself. She was tired and needed sleep too... a white bubble engulfed them and Regina rested beside Robin, his hand on hers… just in case.

The instant the Regina closed her eyes and fell asleep, the labyrinth silently changed: propelled by a current of freezing air, new paths appeared, twisting and curving and making the labyrinth even more formidable than before.

The labyrinth did not have any monstrous creatures waiting for them. Only ghosts.  
>And soon, they would rise.<p>

**XXXXX**

**-Storybrooke-**

"How can you be so sure?" Tink asked Gold, striding anxiously through the man's shop.

"I saw it. I saw Regina—she must've been looking into her future the exact moment I was looking too." Gold shook his head, trying to appease his thoughts.

_Regina doesn't know how to look into the future_—_the _possible_ future. I didn't teach her that._

Mr. Gold remembered seeing what Regina must've seen too, but the images didn't have a voice, only the soft voice that spoke the prophecy to him.

"We need to do something! Help bring her back."

Gold snorted and look disdainfully at the fairy. "It's only been two days since we got back. We don't know how time runs in the Enchanted Forest. We need to get ready, and train the saviour."

"What?" Tink asked, genuinely surprised.

"If the enemy is aware of the prophecy, if they think Regina is the chosen one, we're in danger—you, me, Emma Swan and Henry. I saw _them_."

"But how—"

"If you know the prophecy, why are you asking stupid questions? If Regina isn't the chosen one, it doesn't change anything. We _do_ know we are the other elements, and they're going to be looking for the chosen one.

_Four elements_, Tinkerbell—courage from the saviour, hope from you, strength from Henry, ambition from me... willingness and perseverance from the one."

"How do you know we _are_ the elements? How are you so certain?"

"Don't you get it?" Gold asked irritably, "All signs point to Regina. But we must wait; and if we're wrong... forget about it. Many have lost their lives being consumed by the Great Prophecy."

Tink was lost. Blue had taught her about the Great Prophecy, but she had never thought she would live to see it, or better yet, to play an actual part in it.

The prophecy means the final battle between the shadows and the light, the good and the evil… but it is only for an era. For once the battle is won, by good or evil, the elements would be sorted once more, and so the chosen one… neither light or shadows could be obliterated from the world for ever that was the natural balance.

"So I should train Emma? And then what?"

"We'll wait and see if Regina comes back—and with whom if she does."

"Do you know more about the prophecy? Is there something you aren't telling me?" the fairy asked suspiciously.

Gold turned his back on her, electing to pull a dusty tome from a high shelf, blowing the dust from the cover before handing it gingerly to Tink.

"Regina's mother was consumed by this knowledge. I must admit I lost myself in it for a while too. It's about magic and killing the four parts of the pillar, it's all about power—sorceresses and magicians and wizards over common human beings. There are plenty of magical beings but only from time to time four reveal, and created a pillar. It's a natural balance."

Tink looked at Gold, intrigued.

"It's all in the book. Read it, and I'll be waiting."

**XXXXX**

Robin snuggled closer to Regina, her back pressed completely against his broad chest, his face buried in the crook of her neck, her hair lightly caressing his inhaled; the sweet fragrance of apples invaded his unconscious mind.

The next day (or what appeared to be so), Regina woke up feeling uncomfortable. She moved her head and the fact that her lips almost crashed against someone else's took her by surprise.

"_What?_" she whispered, trying to turn to take a better look at Robin. She tried to wriggle out of his embrace, but the archer didn't want to let go.

"A little bit longer," he grumbled sleepily, and hugged Regina tighter.

_Stop blushing like a stupid school girl. He's asleep and you do not like him—not like that_.

"Robin, wake up. We need to go," Regina said, trying once again to free herself. But her attempt was futile.

"Shhh... sleep," Robin said, still asleep, and placed a tender kiss to her cheek.

Regina froze. She tried to magic herself out... but nothing.

_Okay, now this is awkward_, she thought bitterly, hating herself because at the same time Robin's body against hers felt warm, and right... and _safe_.

"Robin, we really need to go. Please!"

The archer apparently finally did hear Regina and opened his eyes, almost jumping out of his skin and as far as possible from her. "Whatdid I_—_whatdid I do?"

Regina snorted as she got to her feet and nervously smoothed down her shirt with her hands. "Nothing. We were just asleep," she said, still not looking at him.

"I was dreaming_—_I'm sorry, my lady. I didn't mean to_—_"

"It's okay." Regina said, seeing how uncomfortable the archer looked, "We need to get going though."

Robin turned to look at the labyrinth. Instead of vine walls, he found a beautiful clearing with weeping willows and a lake with crystalline waters. "Regina_—_"

Robin walked over to where she was folding the blankets and lightly touched her shoulder. "I think you should take a look at this."

Regina couldn't believe her eyes. _Are we out? _

"We could stay for a bit. Eat something and take a bath," the archer suggested.

"Why? We can't do that. We need to find _them_."

Robin frowned and looked to the former queen. "_Them_? We've been alone the whole time, Regina. Delaying your return to Storybrooke won't kill you." And so Robin went to pick some wild fruits from the bushes and waited for Regina to boil some water with her sparkling and, lately, rather errant magic.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked, looking into Robin's eyes for just an instant and then lowering her eyes again as if the question scared her.

Robin absentmindedly took a fruit and looked at the brunette.

"Marian."

Regina looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"Is it true, then?"

Robin frowned, "I don't understand—"

"Your story. Where I came from you are quite the legend—stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Your love for Lady Marian and all the odds against it—you're some kind of a hero."

Robin looked at her in surprise and in her eyes he could see a shyness that in some way didn't match with the dreadful Evil Queen.

"Does Lady Marian live in your world?" Regina nodded. "Yes? Then the story is a lie."

The brunette noticed how for an instant the light seemed to leave Robin's eyes. His voice got colder and his demeanour more harsh. "Robin I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

Seeing that he was heading towards the lake, in a desperate attempt to stop him, Regina grabbed his hand in her, causing Robin to halt abruptly.

He looked fiercely at the brunette who, for the first time since they had met, was consciously touching him. The time when he found her passed out in the Dark One's castle, the time she hugged him didn't count. She was stressed then. But now, Regina was wide awake, and deliberately touching him, deliberately asking him to stay, to talk to her.

"I'm truly sorry, dear. I—I didn't meant to intrude upon your life."

Robin smiled at her sadly, realizing he shouldn't have snapped at her like that. He moved to stand in front of the former queen, not letting their hands slip away just yet.

"I like you when you 'dear' me."

Regina tried to pull her hand from Robin's but he didn't let go so she shifted uncomfortably in place. "Forgive me for reacting that way. I shouldn't have my lad—_Regina_."

Robin sat down on the grass and Regina joined him. "Since we set foot in this labyrinth I haven't been able to stop thinking about her—I had almost forgotten how much I missed her," the archer confessed, raising Regina hands to his eye level and examining them tenderly. "I was weak, and I couldn't protect her—and she died."

"Robin, you don't need to—"

"But I want to. I want to tell you," he declared firmly, looking straight into Regina's eyes; and it was there she saw Robin really needed, wanted to talk about this. "She was fine one moment... and the next she was dead. The Dark One must have claimed his vengeance."

Robin shook his head and lowered his gaze, bringing their entwined hands down too.

"The Dark One?" Regina asked, suddenly feeling sympathy for the well-known and remarkable thief. _Rumple has ruined your life too_, she thought bitterly.

"I stole his wand to save Marian. A lady was with him and he forgave us. But—" Robin's voice trembled and he stopped talking, and just looked down, lost in thought.

Regina didn't know what to do or say. They needed to go on, to keep looking for their...

"Did you know him?" Robin suddenly broke the silence.

Regina was lost for a second but answered, not sure if he really wanted to know the truth because if she _did_ know Rumple it must have been because they were monsters alike. So she simply nodded instead of voicing her answer, as if that way admitting she did know The Dark One were less painful. She waited for the blow to come. But it never came... it never did with Robin. Instead he asked, "Did he take anything away from you?" playing with their entangled hands again.

She wasn't ready to share Daniel with him, not just yet. Daniel was the only thing that had been truly hers; she didn't want to share his memory with anyone. She found herself answering, "Yes. It's complicated."

"He killed someone you loved, that's not complicated," Robin countered.

"It wasn't him." And suddenly she remembered the lion tattoo. Rumple didn't make her lose anything, he just played his part. "I... I killed him."

Robin suddenly let go of their hands and abruptly stood up, Regina following him, realizing how bad that had sounded.

"You—what?" Robin shook his head, "You had a chance at happiness and you—killed it?" He had raised his voice and started pacing.

"Robin, no. Not like that—"

"I am the one that doesn't want to talk to you right now, _Your Majesty_." He said it with so much contempt that Regina could have sworn she felt her heart twist in pain at the tone of rejection in his voice.

"Robin, please, let me—"

"No. I don't want you here!" he yelled, and a vine wall broke the vision of paradise, rising infinitely high between them. The labyrinth was forming again, consuming all of the beauty— the beauty that had apparently never existed.

"_Robin!_" Regina cried desperately, slamming her fists against the vine wall. "Don't leave me here."

Regina turned but saw nothing but vine walls and the faint light the labyrinth itself had. The day was gone and so was the night.

**…**

"Regina!" Robin cried, running frantically, hoping to find her—but the paths were infinite and his heart sank when he heard her calling his name.

He was mad at her for stealing her own happiness. Robin was so mad until a voice asked him, _why are you so mad at her? It's her life after all._

She couldn't have killed her True Love, she just couldn't have, he thought to himself, wandering aimlessly through the labyrinth paths. His heart ached, and he didn't know if it was for his Marian, or for Regina being so incapable of loving.

_Why did Marian die?_ A voice said.

_Why? Why?!_ Robin shouted, tired of the labyrinth and the voices and images in his head.

_You need to find him_, the voice repeated. _You need to remember_.

"Robin?" A woman's voice called his name softly.

He turned around and his heart stopped.

**XXXXX**

Irene laughed cheerfully, peering into the looking glass she held in her delicate hand.

"This is getting _so_ good, brother. The ghosts are out to play." She laughed again, stretching herself across the bed but giving the large mirror a quick glance to.

"Come, it is going to be so fun to watch them struggle with their needs! Needs they don't even know they have... because they forgot."

"I know exactly how the labyrinth works, Irene," Deimos said bitterly, stepping out of the glass and walking towards the king-sized bed to where his sister lay. "If they don't accomplish it though, all my work would have been for nothing."

The dark-haired man roughly pulled the looking glass from Irene's hand, throwing it at the larger mirror. "We _need_ them to need each other. We need them to remember their sons."

Irene laughed and crawled to the end of the bed were her brother was sitting, and started giving him a soft massage. "It's going to be fine, little thing."

"Hmmm..."

"The labyrinth always breaks them, in its own special, amazing way—it's beautiful and painful all at once."

"Hmmm..."

"They already need each other. They just need to remember."

"The boys?"

"Sleeping, I told you, you know I'm good with children," Irene stopped in her movements and jumped out of the bed in her night gown, smiling wickedly at her now relaxed brother, "Unless they disturb my plans, of course. Then, yes, things can get a little bit uglier."

She winked and moved to stand in front of the mirror. "Look! Look! He's going to find her!"

**XXXXX**

"Robin!" Regina shouted once again, walking nowhere, "Robin Hood of Locksley! You'd better come—"

"Regina?" A young, soft voice called her name.

She turned around and saw him. Suddenly, her eyes filled with hot tears and her throat seemed to close up all over again—but somehow, a strangled word manage to escape her lips.  
>"Daniel?"<p>

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

><p>Are you excited?! 'Cause we are excited! :D<p>

What do you think is going to happen next?

If you have any doubt, or want to share your opinion or any ideas, don't hesitate. Tell us by reviewing or contacting us via PM, you can also find us on Tumblr:

Juli: freedomqueen **-** Dami: Love-trueloveismagic

Love,

J & D.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hello there! :D How are you guys?

Please, don't hate me *puppy eyes*. It has been so loooooooooong since the last time… but I'm finally back, YEY! :)

The reason why I didn't post a chapter soon? Well, it's simple. I didn't feel inspired nor have I the time for writing. Now we're on holidays so I'll have plenty of free time, but I warn you, (those who write your own fics may know) time is not all, right? Inspiration is always needed.

I'm quite inspired these days, so I'll let you know that I'm already working on chapter ten. Cross your fingers and pray for it to be ready in less than three months. 0:-3

Something more I would like to say before I leave you to read, from now on it will only be me. For personal reasons, Dami decided to step aside and leave the story. We are fine, so there's no need to worry :)

Thank you to **RichelleBrinkley**, for being the best beta ever –the story is what it is thanks to you.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long way to happy<strong>_

**CHAPTER 9**

"Daniel?"

Regina took a step back as her long-dead love took a step forward. "Who are you?" She shook her head, staring blankly at the young man in stable clothes standing in front of her, just a few feet away.

"What's wrong, Regina?" Daniel asked, so softly she could scarcely hear his words, appearing magically before his former paramour the next moment.

"I have missed you," he admitted with a hesitant but loving smile.

"This can't be real," the former Evil Queen argued, "He is dead –_you_ are dead."

"What?" the stable boy asked confused, looking genuinely puzzled. "What is it?" he attempted to touch her, but Regina took another deliberate step back.

"You're dead—that's what happened. You _can't_ be real."

Daniel frowned and stopped trying to move closer to Regina, hurt shining in his pale blue eyes.

Regina could feel how her heart twisted in pain. She knew it wasn't real... but real or not, seeing the distress in her long lost boyfriend's eyes caused her pain.

She knew Daniel was dead—that was the reason she had ended up casting the curse in the first place, wasn't it?

An inner voice mocked that thought, reminding her that that was what Rumple had made her believe. Yes, Regina Mills did cast the curse due to her own unbearable suffering—but what had lain beneath the Queen's pain? Another man's pain—just as insufferable, a desperate wish to find a long lost son. Regina realized there were many things she would have to talk about with Rumple; she had so much to say (more like yell), but right now Daniel was all that mattered. Dead or alive, it did not make any difference; the pain was still the same.

"Don't you want me anymore?" the young stable boy asked, still unmoving.

A cold shiver rippled through Regina's body. _He seems real. Alive._

"I'll leave you, then." And just as simple his arrival had been, Daniel gave Regina one last heartbreaking look before starting to walk away.

_This is not real. This is not real._

A tear slipped down her cheek as she watched Daniel go –_let_ him go.

Was she going mad? Everything Regina had ever done was because of Daniel, her true love—and right now, she was letting him go. _This is not real_.

Daniel kept walking away, his brown cape caressing the grass, moved by a gentle wind.

_He is dead. He's not real._

Regina wanted so badly to scream Daniel's name and make him come back to her, to make him stay. She almost did, but found herself clasping a trembling hand over her lips instead, choking on a broken sob that never managed to escape her mouth.

Daniel disappeared around a corner of the labyrinth, and the moment she saw him disappear, Regina's knees buckled, letting her fall gracefully to the ground. She closed her eyes as more tears escaped.

Regina knew deep inside, that Daniel was probably a test or trick of the labyrinth. She knew in her heart that something was missing, and if she fell for Daniel she would forget that feeling— she needed to believe that letting him go was the way.

She couldn't succumb to Daniel and his love when she needed to find... _who_? She didn't know.

Letting Daniel go hurt, and it couldn't be compared to any physical pain, but Regina knew that in the long run it would be worth it.

…

"She's tough," Irene pondered out loud, scrutinizing the large mirror, "That annoying Evil Queen knew he wasn't real."

The lady stopped and caressed Regina's reflection through the glass, "They should have called her the _smart_ Queen."

Deimos snorted, a smile appearing on his lips. "Do I go in?" he asked, lifting his gaze from an ancient tome about portal jumping.

Irene _tsked_, "Don't you dare ruin it, brother!" The lady's tone allowed no argument, "The best hasn't come just yet."

Her twin brother shook his head, lowering his silver eyes to the dusty book once again, "It's not funny when they give in. You know I like it when they fight."

"Shut up about it all," Irene cut him off, waving a delicate hand at him disdainfully, directing her attention back to the new image in the mirror.

* * *

><p>"Robin?" Marian asked, walking hesitantly over to her husband.<p>

Robin eyes grew wide with amusement, "Is it really you?" the archer asked, lovingly touching Marian's face—as if that way she would become more real.

The maid nodded and lowered her gaze.

"I thought you were dead," Robin said, tenderly entwining his fingers through his wife's hair, "I thought you were gone—forever."

Marian smiled and shyly shook her head. Robin leaned in, kissing her softly.

When theirs lips met, a flash of pain jolted through Robin's body, blinding him for an instant.

He must have taken a step back, because he felt Marian's hand clasping his arms lightly. "Robin, are you okay?" He heard Marian ask, but all he could see was himself kissing another woman—a woman Robin had never seen.

They were in the library of the Dark One's castle, he realized, his forehead resting reassuringly against the brunette's whilst his fingers entangled lovingly in her wet hair. The strange woman wore even stranger clothes, and was clad untidily in a cobalt blazer—she seemed to be cold.

Afterward, the woman was gone and he heard a desperate voice calling his name. He supposed it was the same woman he saw himself previously kissing... but who was she?

"_Regina_," he said unconsciously, opening his eyes and finding Marian's worried gaze on him. She frowned at the unfamiliar name.

"Who's Regina?" the maid asked, tenderly cupping Robin's cheek with her hand.

The labyrinth had changed, and they were now back in the Enchanted Forest from their past, outside what was formerly their cottage.

Robin Hood hadn't noticed that change—for him, the labyrinth no longer existed.

"Regina?" the archer asked, truly confused, his hand unconsciously touching his lips.

"Yes, honey. You said Regina," Marian answered, taking Robin's hand in her own and leading him inside the house.

The thief shook his head, confused.

_Regina?_ The name didn't ring a bell, and yet somehow, it warmed his heart  
>... <em>Regina<em>.

"She's no one."

* * *

><p>A terrible pain invaded Regina's body the instant Robin's words left his mouth, even though she didn't know what he had said.<p>

She fell to her knees—against a cold stony floor, Regina noticed– her hand clutching her chest, trying to ease the pain.

"It's okay, darling," she heard Cora whisper, ever so close, "Everything is okay."

Regina turned her head and saw that the labyrinth was no longer there, but instead she was in her former house.

"Come. Stand up," her mother's voice demanded, as hard and unyielding as stone.

_She's not real. She's dead. Snow killed her, Gold killed her. _

"Regina, stand up!" Cora's voice was filled with irritation (as it always was), but still Regina did not obey.

If it was an illusion, it perfectly portrayed her mother's short temperament, Regina realized.

"Regina, honey, _please_ listen to your mom." That calm and yet demanding voice made her tear her gaze from the floor. When she did, Regina found herself looking into her father's warm and caring eyes, his hand held out to her. But she couldn't take it—not immediately at least.

_He's dead. I killed him. He's dead. _

"Regina, please," Henry Mills pleaded—but at the same time demanded.

Despite all attempts to refuse her dead father's help, she accepted Henry's hand.

When Regina stood up and tried to smooth her blue coat, she noticed instead she was wearing her light blue gown, and her father was lightly touching her long hair.

"Better now?" her father asked, smiling at her and picking up the books she must have let fall to the floor—Cora used to force her to practice balance by walking for hours around the house with a pile of books on top of her head.

Regina saw Cora storming out of the room. She knew this wasn't real, but what if she played along for a little while so she could actually understand what was going on?

**...**

After excusing herself from her father, Regina went by instinct to her bedchambers (like so many times she did whenever she argued with her mother) and this time, Regina found Daniel—again—pacing and lost in thought.

"What are you doing here?" she almost yelled, closing the door immediately—the fear of her mother founding out about Daniel invaded her. She forgot for a moment that he was not real, she forgot that she had kicked Daniel out already.

Daniel didn't seem to care and he went to her, hands resting gently on her waist; he pressed his lips against hers softly. Regina closed her eyes at the contact and let herself forget (or believe), and kissed Daniel back.

The stable boy took a step back and smiled at her. "You're beautiful."

Regina smiled back, moving towards him once more. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

Her heart did want to believe it was all real, that both her parents were still alive and Daniel was really in her bedchambers, probably risking his life to steal one secret kiss from her.

"What do you mean, Regina?"

She didn't know if the ghosts could be hurt, or even if they knew they were part of some ulterior plan. Regina only knew she didn't want her stable boy to be hurt again—but she needed to keep looking for Robin. She needed to break the illusion to find the archer.

"You're dead, Daniel. You died a long time ago," Regina whispered, caressing her former lover's cheek, "This is a dream, an illusion. You _have to_ let me wake up."

Daniel shook his head, "Regina, what are you talking about? This is nonsense. It's only you and me."

A lone tear ran down Regina's cheek upon seeing Daniel's heartbreaking expression. She almost laughed at herself; since her arrival to the Enchanted Forest she had cried repeatedly. Was she becoming soft?

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I couldn't protect you."

If that was a dream, it didn't matter. She needed to say those words she had kept to herself since forever. She wouldn't pass up the chance given to her by the labyrinth's magic.

Daniel was right here, and she could say those words to him—she could finally relieve part of her burden.

"It's us, Regina. I don't know what you're talking about."

Regina shook her head and took a step back, just inches away from Daniel. She closed her eyes, thinking that maybe facts would let Daniel believe.

She thought of the last time he had seen her. The stable boy hadn't even had the time to stop and contemplate her, so maybe now was time... her old self started to evaporate, leaving space for the real Regina, in her clothes from the new world and her short hair.

Her face hadn't changed much, except for a scar on her upper lip and a few wrinkles that showed Daniel the truth: the ugly—and yet, at the same time, _beautiful_—truth.

"This is the real me, Daniel."

Regina could feel more tears forming in her eyes, and she let them fall—Daniel had seen her cry. She was not ashamed to let herself be vulnerable in front of him; she never had been—not with him.

"Wh—what happened to your hair?" the stable boy asked innocently.

"I grew up. A long time ago, dear."

_Dear_, Daniel thought; at least that hadn't changed. "So, am I really dead?" Regina nodded. "Was it Cora?"

Regina nodded again. "And me." Daniel frowned; Regina explained, "You came back to our world. But you weren't you."

Daniel's eyes were glossy. He couldn't believe his Regina had turned into such a gorgeous, mature woman. He didn't know if the Gods were being cruel or playing with him. If he was really dead, why was he here now?

"I need to go, Daniel—before it's too late."

"Why am I here? Am I supposed to let you go again? Are you even happy in this life?"

Regina saw he was trembling slightly; Daniel was still young, and she was a woman all grown up. Everything had changed. "I'm a mother now," Regina said, smiling through watery eyes at him, "His name is Henry."

_Henry._

A sudden rush of images cascaded through her mind.

Regina remembered her former castle and Daniel evaporating the instant she said her son's name.

She remembered the black-cloaked creatures; Roland. She remembered arguing with Robin; the instant he had said he didn't want her, the paradise had disappeared and a vine-wall had abruptly appeared between them—in some ways imitating Robin's reaction.

_Henry and Roland_—_that's how we got here in the first place_.

Regina wiped away her tears, looking down at her hands where a string of Daniel's cape was tied around her wrist. Regina smiled and lightly touched it, fearing the string would fade away—but it didn't.

_Now I have you, forever…and I'll never let go_.

**…**

Irene was crying softly as she contemplated the former Queen through the large mirror.

"Oh please, sister, tell me you're not crying."

"And what if I am?" Irene turned to face her twin brother and the fact that he started laughing made her furious.

"Isn't it that love was weakness?" Deimos asked, mocking her.

"_Have you not seen what she did?_ She gave up her true love, _again_."

Deimos left the book on portal jumping on the bed and came to stand behind his sister. The mysterious black-haired twin conjured a brush and started running it through the strands of his sister's platinum hair. It always soothed her.

Irene kept whimpering.

"He isn't her true love, not anymore, Sis. But I do think it's going to get harder on the other side. Robin Hood thinks Marian is real. He didn't even stop for a seconds thought."

Irene sniffed, seeing the mirror change from Regina to Robin.

"Regina _will_ get through to him. He's her soul mate. She can do it."

Deimos smiled and shook his head, still softly brushing his sister's hair, "Choosing sides, are we?"

"Oh shut up!" the Lady exclaimed, but didn't turn away from her twin brother. "You have no heart!"

"Oh, sweet sister, you can get so emotional sometimes. And remember, I am the one with the heart here."

* * *

><p>"How about we go to the lake?" Marian suggested, cheerfully dragging Robin out of the cottage and into the woods.<p>

"Marian, wait," Robin countered, coming to a halt.

"What is it?" she asked sweetly.

All Robin had been thinking about since the moment he had kissed Marian was the mysterious brunette's face.

_Who is she? Who are you, Regina?_

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head and putting on his best smile.

Robin knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. He felt like he was wading into murky waters, unable to see and forced to swim, buffeted by the water's movements_._

They were in the woods, heading towards the lake they always used to go to.

Robin sat near the shore as Marian walked into the cool waters, only deep enough for the water to caress her ankles.

**...**

_Concentrate. Focus. Find him._

Regina closed her eyes, focusing on a mental image of Robin—his hand over her chest, his breath warm against her face.

As an experienced magic user, she knew it was dangerous teleporting through environments you were unfamiliar with—in this particular case, the labyrinth. Regina knew the risk and the terrible consequences, but she needed to find Robin.

_Find him._

A warm wave of magic washed over her heart, invading her being, and in an instant she was gone.

When Regina opened her eyes, she found herself back in the Enchanted Forest, not inside the labyrinth. She visualized a crystalline lake, a woman walking through its waters, splashing towards a smiling man sitting near the shore.

_Robin._

"Robin," she called softly, afraid of the fact that it might be a new trick of the labyrinth—afraid he would fade away.

Regina took a step closer, not really wanting to break the moment but left with no other choice.

"Robin," Regina called again, louder.

And Robin heard her, because he turned to face her—and when his cobalt eyes found her, Regina smiled instinctively.

Robin stood up, starting to walk towards the mysterious woman he had already seen in her thoughts, but Marian's wet hand stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"She's here. She came for me," Robin answered, even though he wasn't entirely sure why he said it, or even why he sounded so sure of it. "_Regina_."

Marian's brow furrowed, "Who's here, Robin? I can't see anyone."

The archer looked at Marian and then to the strange brunette, urging Marian to follow his gaze.

The woman was standing at the border of the woods.

Marian didn't know her; she seemed to be from another world, due to the clothes she wore. If she didn't know her how on Earth did Robin?

"Robin, you need to wake up," Regina said softly, watching as Robin's face contorted in puzzlement.

"Who are you?" he demanded, standing in front of Marian as if to protect her. "I don't know you."

"Who is she?" Marian whispered against Robin ear.

She was afraid, even though she wouldn't admit it—she never did—but he could hear how fear colored his wife's voice.

Regina flinched at the emptiness in the archer's voice. She took a hesitant step forward, raising her hands, trying to let the legendary couple know she meant no harm.

"I'm Regina, Henry's mother. Don't you remember me?"

_Regina_, Robin thought. _Why does the name seem so familiar?_

"You should probably leave," Marian suggested, hugging Robin from behind.

_He's trapped_, Regina realized. _He doesn't know she's not real_.

How could she blame him? Anyone who knew the story of Robin Hood and Maid Marian would understand the kind of love they had. How could one not succumb to such an intense and unconditional love? Regina understood, but she needed the real Robin—not the one of legend. She needed the human one.

"What do you want?" the archer asked, raising his voice.

_I want you. I want you so we can go on searching for our children._

Regina didn't know how to make Robin remember her… so she tried the easy way.

"I'm the Evil Queen, remember?"

Both Robin and Marian took a step back, afraid. Regina would have tried to ease the fear, but no words were needed when, magically, the lake moved and engulfed the couple.

"_Robin!_" Regina screamed, horrified, running to the edge of the lake and looking into the water, desperately trying to find him.

She didn't think about it—immediately, she jumped after him.

The water was cold but it somehow burned at her skin. Regina looked everywhere—deep blue surrounded her—and she saw Robin. She swam to him, her lungs burning as she went deeper into the blue depths.

Marian's ghost was no longer with the archer; only Robin remained, spinning to what seemed like an endless bottom.

Regina swam faster, trying to reach Robin. Finally, she managed to catch his hand, and with all the strength Regina had left she pulled him to her –Robin's body floated slowly towards hers.

_I've got you_, she thought, hugging him, _I've got you_.

Regina couldn't breathe any longer, so she let herself drown... but she didn't let go. Not this time.

**...**

A soft breeze caressed the labyrinth's vine-walls, the fake paradise long forgotten.

There were vine-walls filled with black roses all over the place, surrounding the two unconscious bodies that lay on the soft grass.

The woman's hand was clutched securely around a handful of the man's clothes.

Deimos prowled above them, observing, until Regina caught a frantic breath, color returning to her formerly lifeless face. Then, a black smoke engulfed Deimos and he was gone.

The first thing Regina did when she was conscious was kneel by Robin's side and pull his body to hers, shaking it as the archer rested limply on her lap.

"_Robin!_" Regina screamed, indifferent to the pain in her throat, "Robin, please."

The former Queen kept shaking him. She thought of Roland and Henry, still lost.

_Don't you die on me. Don't you dare._

Regina lowered Robin's body to the grass, and started giving him CPR.

"Don't leave me, please. Not here."

Her vision was blurry, was it tears again?

"Come on!"

Regina stopped her movements when she felt a hand resting tenderly on her shoulder. "It's time to let go, Regina," Daniel whispered to her lovingly.

Regina turned her watery gaze to look at her stable boy. "It's time to let go," Daniel repeated, now looking her in the eye.

Regina shook her head and kept attending Robin's lifeless body.

"You hate me, remember? You can't simply just die and make my life easier," she said, stopping her movements and desperately touching the archer's wet hair, "You promised to mock me, Robin, you ungrateful thief."

Regina smiled sadly at him, pressing his body to her own.

"We need to find Roland, and Henry."

_I need you. I need you. I need you._

The vine-walls trembled, and a breath of wind rippled through the endless paths of the labyrinth.

Daniel let go of Regina's shoulder and came to stand in front of her. He realized that he had never seen her so broken. It didn't even compare to the grief and heartache she had showed when she had told him she was supposed to marry another man, the King.

She wasn't his Regina, either, the young and loving one. She was a woman now, but still Daniel saw glimpses of _her_.

She was still there—her youth, her pure love and her laughter. Everything was still there... and he knew Regina needed to embrace it, if she ever wanted to feel whole again.

"What can I do?" Regina demanded, "Daniel, help me. Please."

_I need you. I want you alive._

"You're still her. Let her be."

Regina shook her head and cried freely, not understanding what Daniel was trying to say.

"Find _her_," were his last words—and the young stable boy evaporated into the air.

"Roland needs you." Salty tears fell upon Robin's pallid face.

"_I_ need you," Regina finally admitted out loud, softly pressing her trembling lips to the archer's forehead.

A soft amber magic started to engulf Robin's body.

_I need you. _

Regina could feel her magic pumping through her veins, leaving a cold sensation behind.

_I need you._

The magic exploded in waves, tearing the vine-walls apart, turning them to ashes.

_I need you._

The forest shone bright and full of life again. Regina could hear birds, could feel the warm wind tousling with her still damp hair.

"Marian?" Robin asked, his voice raspy.

"_Robin_," Regina whispered excitedly, holding him closer. Not caring that he thought she was his dead wife. He was alive.

Robin awkwardly clutched the person who was hugging him.

He breathed in.

_In._

_Out._

Apples.

_In._

_Out._

Cinnamon.

_In._

_Out._

"_Regina_?"

Regina smiled to herself, and nodded against Robin's shoulders.

"What happened?"

"You scared me to death, stupid fool!" she growled, breaking the embrace and pushing him away—just a little—but grabbing Robin by his arms the next moment, "Don't do that ever again, or I'll kill you."

Robin snorted. Of course this was Regina.

"I'm glad to see you too," he said, and felt how his heart fluttered when she hugged him once again.

* * *

><p>"So we're out?" Robin asked, taking the mug of tea Regina had conjured and raising it to his lips.<p>

Regina simply nodded, sitting across from him, her gaze lost in the flickering of the bonfire.

"I heard you, you know. I thought you hated me," Robin joked, meeting Regina's eyes for a second.

The former Queen shook her head and smiled, thinking how incredibly irritating the thief could be.

"I thought you could use some help," she retorted.

"Thank you," Robin said sincerely, smiling at her.

Regina looked skeptically at the archer, "Thank you? For hating you?"

Robin snorted, lowering his gaze, "No. For needing me."

Regina looked at him, seeing how uncomfortable he looked at his confession.

"You'd better rest," she suggested softly, "We need to keep going tomorrow. Henry and Roland need us now."

Robin nodded. She was right. But even still he thought she was going to say something else. For a moment, he saw something in Regina's deep brown eyes that led him to believe that she had something to say—something that could change things. But instead he was met with a wall of sullen courtesy, icy and unyielding—her shields were up once more.

He watched how Regina started to ready herself to sleep.

The bonfire was between them —still she choose to give her back to the archer.

Robin didn't say anything; he just lay down and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep as well.

The former Queen had insisted he had to sleep, and the next day she would tell him what had happened. Robin was tired, but he had so many questions.

He remembered Marian's joyful face, remembered seeing a man standing right behind Regina when he was supposedly unconscious. The look in the boy's eyes screamed that he must have certainly loved Regina—once. Robin realized it was the same boy from that time when Regina had showed him her magic. He was the heartless boy who had stood beneath the apple tree.

Robin was dozing off when he remembered one particular face. The archer remembered seeing Deimos not so far away from where he and Regina had been lying hours ago, after someone dragged them out of the lake.

How could he know all of that if he was unconscious? Robin couldn't explain it. But he did know that Deimos' silver eyes didn't feel as comforting or protective as the heartless boy's ones.

* * *

><p>Regina woke up to an agonizing pain in her heart.<p>

It was dark and she was no longer in the labyrinth, and neither was Robin.

Quickly, she got to her feet and surveyed the scene—she could feel someone watching her.

"Where's Robin?" She asked the darkness, still not seeing anyone. "Where is he?" Regina demanded again, louder.

A deep, throaty laugh pierced the darkness... Regina knew that laugh.

Irene appeared from nowhere and sent Regina flying with a blast of red magic.

"Did you really think you were going to leave alive, Regina?" Lady Irene mocked. "You're dead, sweet child."

The female twin snorted, then smiled and kept on talking, "_You're dead_, just like everyone else you couldn't protect."

Irene waved a graceful hand, and showed to Regina the lifeless bodies of Henry, Roland and Robin.

"No!" the former Queen cried out, running over to where Irene was standing—but before she could reach her, the platinum-haired woman froze Regina in place.

"You're going to suffer dearly, Regina," Irene threatened, "And _no one_ is going to save you."

…

"_No!_" Regina cried out, and the instant she tried to move she felt strong arms holding her in place. "Let me go!" she yelled and struggled.

"Regina, wake up. It's only a dream, love."

_Robin_, she thought.

A thin layer of sweat made her skin glow, and her eyes locked with the archer's as soon as she heard his reassuring voice.

She realized it was nearly dawn. The camp was just as she remembered from last night, only the bonfire had died, and was now nothing more than a smoking pile of embers. Seeing that everything was alright, Regina focused again on the archer's eyes, trying to find some comfort in them—she always did.

"It's okay. You are awake now," Robin reassured her, helping the brunette to a sitting position.

_He's alive_, she thought to herself, and her mind eased.

"Easy there," Regina heard Robin whisper, and she felt his hand gently tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What were you dreaming about?" Robin asked, kneeling in front of her and letting his hands rest above hers.

Regina shook her head, "It's nothing, just let me—"

Robin moved ever so close to her—so close that the brunette thought he was about to kiss her, but he didn't—the archer simply pulled a straw from her hair before backing away and keeping a prudent distance once more.

"What did you dream about?" he insisted.

Should she tell him? The Holt twins were Merry Men allies after all, weren't they?

"Nothing—it was nothing," Regina lied, getting to her feet, gently but firmly breaking Robin's light touch.

With a wave of her hand, they were clean again and the camp was gone.

Robin looked at her disbelievingly, but didn't move from his spot.

He knew that if he pushed too hard, they would end up fighting like they always did. But he needed to know—and more importantly, Regina had _promised_ to tell him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday or should I just pretend that I know exactly what happened, my Queen?" There was an edge to his voice, even as he tried to sound as amicable as possible.

Regina didn't answer, noting the archer's mocking tone. She started walking away, but suddenly Robin was up and his fingers encircled her wrist, stopping her from going any further.

"You _promised_. You promised to tell me what happened."

"Let me _go_," Regina warned.

_How could anyone be so stubborn?_ Robin wondered, but instead of reigning in his emotions, he took the easier route, "If you _needed me_ so much yesterday, why won't you talk to me now? We are _stuck_ here with each other, Regina, until we find our sons. So you'd better say something—"

"It was a test," the former evil Queen explained, urging Robin to let go of her—and he did, "Yours was Marian. As you may have noticed, you didn't past your test." Robin heard the reproach in her voice.

How had he failed? Why did it even bother her if he had?

"A test?" Robin questioned, following Regina closely—she had once more started to walk away. The former Queen just nodded.

Regina had said that they should keep walking to her castle, and in the meantime she would tell Robin what had happened.

"What did you mean when you said I failed the test? How was I supposed to pass it?"

Regina stopped, and Robin did too. She glanced right and then left, choosing the latter path.

"You were supposed to know she wasn't real."

Her answers were so short and detached, and that made Robin think that perhaps his questions were touching a nerve in her somehow. "I saw Marian, so I assume you saw your True Love?"

Again, the Queen simply nodded.

"Wouldn't that make it easier for you to find him now?"

Robin saw the brunette smile—only it was a little sad smile and then it was gone—and she shook her head again.

Both adults walked in silence for hours.

Regina explained to Robin why she thought what had happened was a test. She wasn't entirely sure the test was originally part of the labyrinth itself, so perhaps it was created by an outside party.

Since neither of them knew if the labyrinth was natural, that remained an open question—although both Regina and Robin doubted that such a phenomenon could merely be just a natural occurrence.

Indeed, magical objects and creatures did exist in the Enchanted Forest. But Regina knew that those things were simple magic—magic in its purest essence dark or light... The labyrinth, however, seemed too complex and full of dark magic to simply be a natural occurrence.

All through the forest Regina had been replaying her dream in her mind, over and over again.

She hadn't like Irene since the moment they'd met, she knew that. But could she be the one behind the labyrinth? Behind Roland's and Henry's disappearances? And if so, what were her motives?

Regina knew the platinum-haired woman didn't exactly liked her either; she had made it quite clear when talking about taking her crown, amongst revealing painful anecdotes. But why? What could be the reason behind so much hatred?

Regina's thoughts were interrupted by Robin shouting her name—she turned to look at him and instead found herself crashing against a tree.

"Dammit!" she cursed, landing on the ground and rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, concerned, offering her his hand.

"_Why didn't you warn me_?" Regina snapped, slapping his hand away and getting to her feet.

"Oh, but I _did_ warn you—just because you were too lost in your thoughts—"

"Oh, shut up. I don't want to hear you," Regina cut him off.

"Are you two _ever_ going to stop fighting?" Lady Irene asked, irritated, breaking the tension but also simultaneously managing to make it tenser.

The silver-haired woman was standing, arms crossed over her chest, body resting lightly against a tree. And it seemed to both Regina and Robin such a disdainful, despicable manner.

Regina's face changed, and she immediately took a step in front of Robin, protectively, "Where is Henry? You'd better tell me the truth, or—"

"Or what?" The Lady cut her off, sending a blast of red light to where Regina and Robin were standing; the former Queen deflected it quickly, summoning a magical shield.

"My Lady, what are you doing?" Robin asked, trying to take a step towards Irene—but Regina stepped in his way.

"Stay behind me," she commanded.

"_My Lady, what are you doing?"_ Irene imitated Robin's voice mockingly and laughed, "Oh, come on, Regina. Aren't you going to play with me?"

Another blast of red light flew from Irene's hand, and was deflected once again by Regina's magical shield.

"Don't you want to find your precious son, dear?" The Lady asked, pouting childishly.

"Regina, what is she talking about?" Robin asked, touching Regina's arm.

At the same time, Irene sent a new blast of magic, and this time the Regina's shield didn't work—both she and Robin were sent flying backwards, collapsing hard against the ground.

"Magic not working for you? It becomes a little bit erratic when he's around, doesn't it?"

The mockery in Irene Holt's voice was driving Regina mad. The lady reminded her of a whimsical child—but Irene was not stupid, the former Queen noted.

Thinking to the past, Regina realized that this was not the first time her magic had become erratic when Robin was around—more accurately, whenever he touched her… a child wouldn't have noticed such a tiny detail, but the Lady did.

Regina and Robin stood up, both in a defensive position, even though Regina was the only one able to fight the Lady.

The platinum-haired woman smiled. "What a pity. It would be such a tragedy if I just decided to kill you—" Irene stopped, her smile growing even wider, struck by a sudden idea, "Oh, no," she exclaimed, more to herself than anyone else.

"Why don't just let me—"  
>With a flick of her wrist, Irene Holt engulfed them all in a red smoke.<p>

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

><p>Am I the only one who loves Irene? Yes, she's evil, but I have a soft spot in my heart for villains.<p>

**Please** **REVIEW**, comments and constructive criticism are always accepted :)

Love,

_Freedomqueen_.


End file.
